Chroniques de Minerva I : la Broche Bestiale
by Brume Froide
Summary: Chaque vie est faite de mille et un détails qui la rendent unique, palpitante, insane. Celle de McGonagall ne fait pas exception, entre le banal et l'épique. Elève à Poudlard en plein coeur de sombres évènements, cette époque bâtira le scénario de sa vie.
1. Prologue

**CHRONIQUES DE MINERVA** : L'aventure a commencé en début 2008, alors que je voulais faire une petite fanfic sur un McGonagall/Jedusor. Et avant même que je n'ai commencé, l'idée s'était étoffée, jusqu'à devenir les chroniques des années de McGonagall à Poudlard. La première année est un peu maladroite, encore hésitante sur le ton à adopter, mais si je veux faire avancer l'histoire je ne peux me permettre de la réécrire. Donc, depuis février 2008 je poste régulièrement, ou tout du moins j'essaie ; parfois deux chapitres par semaine, parfois un seul en deux mois. Je ne réclame plus les reviews ; ceux qui ont apprécié ma fic et estiment que le travail fourni mérite récompense m'en laissent. Et je leur en suis très reconnaissante, car d'une certaine manière ce sont eux qui font avancer ma fanfic. Je ne nie pas être débordante d'inspiration et de motivation quant à mes Chroniques, mais il est vrai que la flemme peut l'emporter, et me retarder dans l'écriture des chapitres. Une review est, de fait, tout à fait encourageante.

**TOME I Première année :** // TERMINEE // M. McGonagall, onze ans, sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Elle ignore encore que le petit garçon, là-bas, s'appelle Tom Jedusor, que les filles n'ont pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch, et que son frère aîné est polygame. Mais elle se fond plutôt bien dans un Poudlard léger, et cette première année fonde les bases sur lesquelles elle évoluera par la suite.

[Edit] : prologue refait. L'ancien était naze !

**Disclaimer : Tout est propriété de Rowling.. Sauf plein de personnages ! **

**

* * *

  
**

_Je ne pleurerai plus les morts, prisonniers de leur sommeil éternel. Depuis longtemps, j'ai cessé de m'apitoyer sur ces tristes oubliés, ces lâches ou ces héros, qu'on aimait, qu'on détestait, et dont on ne se souvient plus._

_Lorsque j'aurai disparu à mon tour, lorsque je les aurai rejoint, il ne restera plus rien témoignant de leur courte vie, si courte qu'ils n'appartiendront même plus au passé. Leurs noms sont déjà à moitié effacés sur les tombes._

_Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de larmes à verser sur le compte de ces personnes qui furent chères à mon cœur ; bourreaux les uns des autres, victimes de l'époque, emportés par le sort qui se voulait implacable en ce temps là…_

_En moi, la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, et j'entends les voix du passé me supplier : « conte notre histoire, disent-elles, elle mérite de rester dans les mémoires. » Peut-être est-ce aussi la culpabilité qui me ronge, celle d'avoir été épargnée, d'avoir eu le droit de vivre, tandis que les autres n'ont pas vu leur vingtième printemps. Mais je ne me lamenterai pas sur le passé, et sur ce qui aurait pu être ; mon chemin a été différent, et l'injustice a voulu que je sois seule avec le poids de mes amis oubliés._

_Je prends donc ma plume gorgée d'amertume, cela adoucira peut-être ma retraite dans cette petite maison d'écosse. Mes écrits m'apporteront peut-être la paix, qui, de toute ma vie, m'a été refusée. Je me suis toujours demandé : peut-on penser avoir gagné une guerre lorsqu'on y a tout perdu sauf la victoire ? Je vais donc écrire. Pour moi, pour ceux qui me suivront, et pour ces voix qui implorent qu'on ne les oublie pas…_


	2. Le départ

**Note :**** Voila le tout premier chapitre, qui débute direct aux onze ans de Minerva. Quatre personnages vraiment principaux se sont glissés dans ce chapitre hihi, ils sont pas difficiles à identifier ! En me relisant, je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas à donner vie comme je le voudrais aux protagonistes, ni comme Ashkelm y arrive ! Mais soit, au moins je progresserai ! **

**

* * *

  
**

**LE DEPART**

Minerva McGonagall, onze ans, sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross. Le cœur gonflé d'un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. J'étais entourée de ma famille : ma mère, Mrs McGonagall, cette petite femme voûtée, comme si elle portait un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Peut-être celui d'être veuve. Venait ensuite Hadrien McGonagall, l'aîné de la famille. Grand, châtain clair, un sourire franc toujours aux lèvres. Puis le cadet, Firmin McGonagall : l'inverse d'Hadrien ; replié sur lui-même, aigre et froid, mais faisant parfois preuve d'un fraternalisme ahurissant à mon égard. Et enfin, moi, la benjamine : de taille moyenne, châtain, et timide.

Portrait rapide de la famille McGonagall : Sang-pur depuis toujours, les McGonagall avaient eu leur heure de gloire quelques générations auparavant, famille illustre, riche, et puissante. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis. Maman, Hadrien, Firmin et moi représentions les derniers McGonagall de la grande lignée, et nous ne possédions plus ni puissance, ni richesse, ni renommée. Ne restait de la grandeur McGonagall plus que l'éducation que Maman avait tenté de nous donner. Les derniers vestiges de la noblesse qui veulent rimer avec prestance, mais ne sont au final que pudeur et froideur.

Et puis notre famille s'était plus ou moins disloquée quand Hadrien était entré à Poudlard, Firmin le suivant de peu. Et maintenant, c'était mon tour et tout le monde avait été infiniment soulagé lorsqu'on avait reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Puis tout s'était enchaîné si vite, à partir de là ! Les fournitures, les livres, les chaudrons, la baguette… Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'étais propulsée face à mon destin, face à mes sept prochaines années.

C'était la cinquième année consécutive que je venais sur le quai de King's Cross. Je connaissais cette agitation tumultueuse, les élèves qui couraient de part et d'autre de la gare, les familles qui embrassaient affectueusement leur rejeton. Et pour la première fois, moi aussi j'entrerai dans le train.

­― Dépêches-toi Min', sinon tu n'auras pas de place dans les wagons, me conseilla vivement Hadrien.

Du haut de sa cinquième année, je crois me souvenir qu'à cette époque il m'impressionnait beaucoup, et ne m'inspirait que confiance et adoration. D'ailleurs, lors de ma première année à Poudlard, je pus constater que je n'étais pas la seule dans cet état d'esprit.

― Hadri, tu peux l'aider à trouver un compartiment ? Demanda ma mère.

― Je dois me rendre dans le wagon des Préfets. Mais Firmin va l'aider.

Ce dernier posa un regard agacé sur moi, mais hocha légèrement la tête. Nous regardâmes encore quelques instants le quai se vider peu à peu ; je savourais ces derniers moments presque atemporels. Je ne faisais déjà plus partie de mon passé, de mes onze années à la maison, mais je n'appartenais pas encore à mon futur à Poudlard.

Et puis, Hadrien se décida le premier. Rapidement il embrassa Mrs McGonagall, m'adressa un signe qui signifiait « à tout à l'heure », administra une claque fraternelle dans le dos de Firmin, puis s'éclipsa dans la foule. Hadrien était ainsi, il donnait l'impression de toujours tout faire sans jamais oublier personne. C'est pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait.

Il était temps d'embarquer à mon tour. Maladroitement, je serrai ma mère contre moi, la sentis me coller une bise émue sur la joue, puis enfin, le cœur déchiré entre la jubilation de suivre mes frères à Poudlard, et la tristesse de quitter ma mère, je suivis Firmin jusqu'à l'une des portes du Poudlard express.

Par chance, tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore montés, et au bout de quelques compartiments, nous en trouvâmes un vide. Je déposai lourdement ma valise sur une banquette, avant de m'y asseoir, sous le regard indifférent de mon frère qui ne faisait pas un geste pour m'aider, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

― C'est bon ? Me dit-il, affichant clairement qu'il ne posait la question que par pure forme.

― Tu ne restes pas ? Un petit peu…

― Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Et avec un hochement de tête neutre, il tourna les talons. Il était ainsi, Firmin ; l'inverse absolu d'Hadrien. Nous n'avions jamais été proches, et pourtant, je le sentais, enfoui sous cette pudeur conventionnelle, il y avait de l'amour.

Je ne demeurai pas seule très longtemps ; aussitôt Firmin parti, un garçon entra dans le compartiment. Il m'arrive encore de rigoler au souvenir de son arrivée, qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire rire davantage de monde si je n'avais pas été seule ce jour là.

Il se tenait droit comme un i, le port de tête altier, la mine dédaigneuse, sa robe de sorcier déjà enfilée, et de surcroît, il était visible qu'il prenait un soin particulier à l'arborer : pas un pli, pas une tâche, pas un centimètre de trop qui dépassait aux manches ou aux chevilles. D'ailleurs, elle laissait délibérément constater de la rutilance de ses chaussures neuves.

― Bonjour. Déclara-t-il pompeusement, la tête droite comme s'il s'adressait à une assemblée. Je m'esclaffai, et il finit par poser les yeux sur moi, remarquant enfin que j'étais seule.

― Ah ! Je m'attendais bien entendu à un de ces compartiments bondés dans lesquels je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation d'entrer.

― Tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation ?

― Oui. Enfin, dit de manière détournée pour ne pas répéter leurs propos tandis qu'on me jetait littéralement dans le couloir.

Cette fois, son ton avait perdu l'accent solennel, ce qui le rendait bien moins antipathique.

― Ca t'ennuie si je m'installe ici ? Je m'appelle Maddey Ollerton.

― Moi, c'est Minerva McGonagall.

Et il s'installa, rangeant sa valise avec des gestes méticuleux comme si le Ministre en personne allait venir inspecter le train. Sous mon regard certainement incrédule, il expliqua que ses vêtements étaient pliés très soigneusement, et qu'il ne fallait pas les froisser.

― Surtout que ce sont des robes qui valent très chères. Tu ne connais pas les capes de chez Aglaë Stuart ? Elle a déjà sorti sa collection d'hiver, et mon père m'en a acheté plusieurs, de différents coloris.

― Je connais de nom.

Il me fixa un moment, profondément déçu du manque d'intérêt que je portais à la mode, et se tut.

Le train venait de démarrer quand fit brutalement irruption un autre garçon.

― Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

― Oui, il reste de la place. Répondis-je avec charité.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux blond foncés mi-longs, je m'en souviens avec précision car je ne l'ai jamais vu coiffé autrement. Il se laissa tomber négligemment à côté de Maddey, sans doute à cause de cette loi qui veut qu'en dessous de quatorze ans, les garçons et les filles gardent leurs distances.

― Vous êtes en première année, vous aussi ?

― Oui ! Nous sommes exclamés Maddey et moi à l'unisson.

― Super, au moins, on sera en cours ensemble.

― C'est pas certain, objectai-je, le ton docte.

Je le vis ouvrir de grands yeux.

― Quoi, tu ne connais pas le système des quatre Maisons ?

Et devant sa mine perplexe, j'entrepris de lui en faire une longue et fastidieuse description, mais de manière impartiale vis-à-vis de chaque maison. Je finis par juger bon d'abréger lorsque j'avisai ses mains jouer distraitement avec l'un des boutons de sa veste moldue. Il m'avoua bien plus tard qu'ils avaient ris, Maddey et lui, pendant longtemps de cette présentation studieuse que je leur avais offert. Mais ce jour là, il décréta :

― Alors, si Serpentard et Gryffondor sont les plus engagées dans la rivalité entre maisons, c'est dans celles-là que je veux être. Au fait, je m'appelle Virgile Dubois.

― Gryffondor ? Pff, renifla notre interlocuteur avec dédain. Chez les Ollerton, on dit souvent : Serdaigle ou bien rien. Seule prime l'intelligence dans notre famille. Et la maison de Gryffondor est reconnue pour être à l'opposée de l'intelligence : elle prône le courage.

― Tu as quelque chose contre le courage ? Demandai-je, déjà refroidie à son égard. Il me semblait à nouveau aussi antipathique que lors de son entrée.

Maddey se lissa ostensiblement le menton, et déclara, la tête haute :

― Mon père me l'a toujours répété : le courage n'est bon qu'à ceux qui n'ont pas d'autres qualités à vanter.

Il eut un petit hochement de tête supérieur, et poursuivit :

― Si l'on ne peut qualifier les Gryffondor autrement que de courageux, il m'apparaît clairement qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre. Qu'ils n'ont rien, en soi.

Il est vrai qu'à cette époque Maddey était un être borné, empêtré dans sa prétention, et ce jour là, je ne pus le juger d'une autre façon. Il était insupportable avec ses grands airs distingués de noble héritier, aussi, je me redressai d'un bond, si peu impressionnante que j'étais.

― Serdaigle prend les élèves intelligents, pas ceux dont l'esprit est étriqué ! J'aurais honte qu'ils acceptent quelqu'un qui blasphème ainsi les valeurs du courage !

Et je me rassis d'un coup, les mains encore tremblantes de colère. Je désirais également être envoyée chez les Serdaigles, où mon frère Firmin était déjà, en troisième année. Les autres maisons ne me déplaisaient pas non plus, même Serpentard qui était celle d'Hadrien, et l'idée qu'il puisse être auprès de moi me rassurait.

Suite à mon éclat de colère, Maddey m'ignora ostensiblement et se contenta d'échanger quelques bribes de conversation avec Virgile, tête haute.

Au sortir du train, le garde chasse se présenta à nous – les premières années – et nous enjoignit de grimper dans des barques. Je pris soin d'éviter mes deux compagnons de compartiment, et demandai timidement à un garçon et une fille si je pouvais prendre place avec eux.

― Va plutôt voir ailleurs si on y est, rétorqua la fille, avec un regard hostile.

Mais le garçon, jusqu'ici de dos, se retourna vers moi. Il sembla me jauger d'un coup d'œil, avant de lâcher :

― Laisse, Caliste, elle peut s'asseoir avec nous.

Avec reconnaissance, je m'installai dans la barque, à leurs côtés. Ou du moins le plus loin possible de la fille, dont je me méfiais déjà. Il se trouve que je n'avais pas tort, et pour une fois dans ma vie, ma première impression fut la bonne. Caliste avait des cheveux très touffus, d'un noir d'encre, qui touchaient tout juste la peau pâle de ses épaules, et des yeux bleus marine. En première année, elle ne possédait pas encore cette beauté féline qui la caractérisa par la suite, mais déjà, elle sortait du lot, avec ses joues rondes et son front bombé d'enfant effrontée.

Nous ne parlâmes guère durant le trajet, et au bout d'un petit moment, Caliste annonça, la voix vibrante d'impatience :

― On arrive ! On arrive ! Je vois le château, là-bas, ce gros bâtiment en pierres grises.

Effectivement, à travers la brume opaque, je voyais se dessiner au loin la silhouette imposante d'un château grâce aux mille petites fenêtres illuminées. Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans mon ventre, à l'idée d'être plus que jamais confrontée à mes sept prochaines années. Plus que tout, je m'interrogeai sur la maison dans laquelle je serai envoyée ; ne me connaissant pas encore, inconsciemment, j'attendais l'avis du choixpeau pour me définir moi-même.


	3. Le Choixpeau

**Note :**** Je suis ravie de constater qu'on s'intéresse à ma fiction ! Je n'espérais même pas qu'elle soit lue. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je l'apprécie particulièrement, moment de suspens (ou pas !) : la répartition ! Et son florilège d'interrogation : qui va aller où, comment, dans quel état d'esprit, déçu ou content ! Aussi, mise en boite d'une de mes personnages préférés : Artémis Evans ! Je ne parle pas encore beaucoup d'elle dans ce chapitre, mais ça viendra, même si quelques lignes plus bas, on a déjà un avant goût de sa personnalité. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, avec Minerva, Maddey, Virgile et Artémis ! Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

  
**

**LE CHOIXPEAU.**

A l'entrée de Poudlard, un sorcier nous attendait. Le voyant pour la première fois, il me parut être devant nous, ce que le château était dans ce décors : grand, majestueux, fort et implacable. Malgré sa longue barbe aux reflets déjà gris si semblable à la mousse recouvrant certains murs extérieurs de l'école, signes de vieillesses inéluctables.

Il se présenta tel le professeur Dumbledore, et entreprit de nous décrire le système des maisons et de nous donner un bref aperçu du fonctionnement de Poudlard ; toutefois, je ne lui prêtai que peu d'attention, mes frères m'en avaient à plusieurs reprises retranscris les paroles avec exactitude.

Je regardai autours de moi, pour la plupart, les élèves semblaient écouter attentivement, excepté Maddey, ce qui me surprit qu'à moitié. Il intercepta mon regard et hocha la tête avec superbe, tandis que je me rapprochai de lui en quelques pas discrets.

― Bien entendu, la famille Ollerton m'a déjà enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir sur l'école en elle-même. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois désorienté dès le premier jour.

― Elle aurait pu t'enseigner d'autres choses, beaucoup plus utiles à ta personne, d'après moi.

Me dépassant déjà d'une tête, il se pencha vers moi, ses yeux plissés sur son expression dédaigneuse :

― Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?

― L'humilité ! Chuchotai-je avec mordant, ce à quoi il ne trouva rien à répondre, et m'assena un regard noir.

Vint alors le moment que j'appréhendais le plus, puisqu'il déterminerait beaucoup de choses. Nous étions tous debout devant des centaines d'élèves plus vieux que nous, et assis à leurs tables respectives. Je redoutais les instants où je serai seule face à toute la salle, le Choixpeau sur la tête, certaine que tout le monde n'attendait que ça pour rire aux éclats. Le professeur Dumbledore énumérait les noms, dont peu attirèrent mon attention. Il s'agissait en grande partie d'enfant que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, sauf quelques exceptions. Ainsi, le premier visage familier qui fut appelé était Virgile Dubois.

Le Choixpeau hurla un tonitruant « GRYFFONDOR » au bout de quelques secondes à peine, et le jeune garçon se dirigea avec fierté jusqu'à la table rouge et or, où on l'acclamait.

― Jedusor, Tom. Prononça le professeur.

Le petit garçon qui m'avait accepté dans la barque se leva.

« SERPENTARD ! » Hurla le Choixpeau aussitôt qu'il eut effleuré sa tête.

Et irrémédiablement, vint mon tour. J'étais convaincue que les gens riaient à voix basse, lorsque j'avançai de plusieurs pas pour m'asseoir sur la chaise, et me sentis ridicule avec ce chapeau ensorcelé qui me recouvrait le visage. Une petite voix me parvint :

― Alors mon enfant, on n'a pas de préférence ?

― Serpentard ?

Je pensais à Hadrien qui à n'en pas douter, serait là pour m'aider et m'inclure.

― Non, non, c'est impossible. Je sens quelque chose de plus fort que toi, qui t'enveloppe, et m'encourage à te placer à l'opposé des Serpentards.

― Serdaigle alors ? Malgré le peu de rapports qui nous liaient, Firmin et moi, il constituait une présence rassurante.

― Non, j'ai dit son opposé, ce sera… GRYFFONDOR !

C'est ainsi que je pris place, une place qui était désormais mienne, autour de la table rouge et or. On m'applaudit avec enthousiasme, et je me surpris à sourire, ragaillardie par l'accueil chaleureux. Après tout, je respectais l'avis du chapeau magique.

― Nott, Caliste.

La jeune fille, après verdict, rejoignit la tablée des Serpentards en souriant. Et, tandis que les estomacs criaient famine à en devenir insupportables, le nom « Ollerton, Amadeus » se fit appeler, et Maddey posa avec assurance le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Toutefois, tout ne sembla pas se dérouler à son avantage ; je distinguai, les minutes passant, les mains du garçon se crisper sur les rebords du chapeau, et l'une de ses jambes d'agiter nerveusement. Enfin, la voix claironnante résonna :

― GRYFFONDOR !

Et le nouveau Gryffondor de se diriger vers nous, avec pour une fois, pas la moindre fierté sur le visage. Je trouvai l'occasion pendant le repas, de lui glisser, moqueuse :

― Alors, chez les Ollerton c'est Serdaigle ou bien rien ?

― La famille va faire en sorte que je sois déplacé de maison. On ne laisse pas un Ollerton chez les Gryffondors, répliqua-t-il, son bel aplomb retrouvé.

Et ce fut en me détournant de lui, agacée, que je rencontrai Artémis Evans. Je ne peux évoquer mes années à Poudlard, ni même ma première année, sans parler d'elle. Lorsque je posais pour la première fois mes yeux sur elle, je la trouvais simplement rousse. Mais le temps passant, la description que je pouvais faire d'elle ne fit que s'étoffer ; c'était en fait une rousse endiablée, avec de formidables yeux bleus qui semblaient voir partout sans ne jamais rien manquer, et un corps bien en chair, bien que lors de ma première année, elle paraissait plutôt poupine du fait de son manque de formes.

― Alors les premières années, on est content d'être chez Gryffondors ! S'exclama la jeune fille, de sa voix forte.

Virgile, placé à côté d'elle, rebondit aussitôt sur la question, avec une fierté non dissimulée :

― Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours su que ce bon vieux Choixpeau ne pourrait m'envoyer ailleurs !

― Je crois que Ollerton était du même avis, le concernant. Insinuais-je au garçon, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il avait été attiré par Serpentard, quelques heures auparavant ; mais c'était peine perdue, ses fanfaronnades le captivaient trop pour qu'il ne saisisse le sous-entendu.

― Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il préférait Serdaigle, finit-il par relever, entre deux bouchées de tarte au citron.

Ce fut par chance Artémis qui prit la parole pour se présenter à ce moment là, et qui coupa court à mon exaspération. Puis elle déclara, avec force d'éclats de rire, tandis que je goûtais aux profiteroles.

― J'étais à votre place, l'année dernière ! Comme vous, j'ai pensé que mon ridicule passage sous le Choixpeau allait marquer les souvenirs durant mes sept prochaines années, mais détrompez-vous ! Je m'en rends compte ce soir, on voit passer tellement de têtes qu'on ne risque pas de se rappeler de vous individuellement !

Une seconde rousse, à côté d'Artémis, et qui devait suivre notre conversation, s'exclama bruyamment, en montrant Maddey du doigt :

― Ah non, Artie ! Celui-là, là-bas, je suis certaine qu'on s'en souviendra ! Pas vrai Kimie ?

― Tu l'as dit Josie, on dirait qu'il a bouffé la canne du Roi Soleil !

C'était encore une autre rousse ― une troisième, j'en avais la tête qui tournait ― qui venait de parler. Elle et la précédente étaient parfaitement identiques d'un point de vue physiologique ; du reste, elles sont aussi parfaitement identiques au niveau du caractère. Pour résumer, je me demande parfois si les deux jumelles ne sont pas un seul esprit divisé en deux corps !

Pour en revenir à « la canne du Roi Soleil », je n'apprécie généralement pas les moqueries méchantes et gratuites, mais celle-ci, Maddey l'avait bien méritée. Et puis, il ne l'avait pas entendue, après tout, elle ne lui causerait pas de mal. Toutefois, en avisant Virgile qui s'étouffait littéralement de rire, je jugeai que lui aussi méritait sa part de moqueries, et plus mordantes même.

Vint l'heure où nous fûmes accompagnés à notre dortoir respectif. J'avais surpris quelques bâillements sur la fin du dîner, et moi-même, commençai à rêver d'un lit moelleux et confortable, histoire de digérer tant bien que mal le repas copieux. Je notais que Virgile semblait lui aussi avoir mangé un peu plus que son estomac le permettait, mais ne fis aucun commentaires, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

C'était le préfet en chef qui nous guidait, et nous présentait sommairement le château, tout en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer sérieusement. Hadrien et Firmin avaient été beaucoup moins avares de détails lorsqu'ils me décrivaient avec enthousiasme Poudlard.

Je vis soudain Artémis apparaître à mes côtés, avec cet air conspirateur qui, je pus le remarquer au fil du temps, ne la quittait pratiquement jamais et seyait si bien avec ses agissements ; mais ne brûlons pas les étapes.

― Tod explique vraiment comme un pied, remarqua-t-elle en désignant le préfet en chef, mais en ce moment il sort avec la préfète des Poufsouffles, et il doit se demander à coup sûr comment la retrouver après que tous les premières années soient amenés à destination !

Je dus la regarder les yeux ronds, car elle ajouta à voix basse :

― Je le sais parce que déjà, l'année dernière, il faisait pareil avec l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ! Je l'ai suivi une fois, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il sortait en douce le soir…

Subitement, Artémis se tu ; je compris qu'elle pensait en avoir trop dit, et d'ailleurs, ce soir là j'avais vu juste. Il faut comprendre qu'Artémis est une de ces personnes pleines de cachotteries, mais qui est trop imbue d'elle-même pour réussir à ne pas se vendre. Elle est pardonnée, c'est dans sa nature.

Nous venions d'entrer dans la salle commune. Comme aucun de mes deux frères n'était à Gryffondor, j'eus pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée l'impression de découvrir réellement quelque chose. C'était une salle vraiment chaleureuse, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Elle me manque quand j'y songe… C'est la salle qui pousse aux confidences, de mon point de vue.

― Au fait Minerva, j'y pense, entama Artémis, les dortoirs accueillent huit élèves chacun. Si tu veux être avec moi, nous ne sommes que quatre pour le moment, avec les jumelles et une autre de première année.

― Mais je croyais qu'on devait être avec ceux de notre année ?

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil :

― Tu crois que le règlement dicte ma vie ? Je trouve ça absolument fade de rester avec les personnes qui nous accompagnent déjà dans toutes nos journées !

C'est ainsi que, valises en main, je suivis Artémis jusqu'au fameux dortoir. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'auraient été mes années à Poudlard si je n'avais pas accepté sa proposition, et m'étais conformée à la consigne. Aujourd'hui, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, non parce que je regrette, et loin de moi cette idée, mais parce que à cette époque je n'étais pas encore tant à cheval sur la réglementation, et me montrais même un peu influençable. On ne peut pas dire qu'Artémis était une influence particulièrement bonne.


	4. Poudlard au commencement

**Note : Un chapitre que je n'adore pas particulièrement, enfin, surtout l'entrée en scène de la professeur de DCFM que je trouve pas tip-top. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle apparaisse, hein, alors... Comme m'a fait remarqué EtoileDeNeige, ma Minerva fait plutôt mature pour ses onze ans. Alors ça, c'est le grand problème, et même si je voulais, je ne pourrai pas y remédier. Honnêtement, ça serait moins intéressant qu'elle décrive ses trap-trap endiablés avec Virgile. Du coup, elle a sûrement des conversation un peu grandes, mais j'imagine qu'à onze ans, on fait pas que jouer dans la cour, on doit tchatcher aussi, et le protocole social ne doit pas être très éloigné. Autre chose, Tom Jedusor ne devrait pas réapparaître activement avant un petit moment... Mais de toutes façon, y'a plein d'autres persos ! Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

  
**

**POUDLARD AU COMMENCEMENT.**

Le lendemain, à mon premier petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Hadrien vint me voir. Je pense, bien que je n'y ai pas particulièrement prêté attention, que la visite d'un Serpentard à notre tablée a du lui attirer autant qu'à moi de sombres regards.

― Min' ! J'arrive enfin à trouver un moment pour te parler ! Hier soir tout s'est bousculé, je n'ai pas pu, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Comme je secouai la tête, encore dans les limbes d'un réveil désorienté, il continua :

― Tout d'abord, félicitation pour ton entrée chez les Gryffondors. Nous sommes vraiment une famille dispersée, hein ! Je suis quand même déçu que tu ne sois pas avec moi, et je pense que Firmin l'est autant de ne pas t'avoir à ses côtés à Serdaigle.

Je préférai ne pas lui rappeler que notre frère se fichait comme d'une guigne de ma présence à ses côtés, Hadrien n'aimait pas trop aborder le sujet délicat des préférences de Firmin.

― Merci Hadri, j'espère que cette année va bien débuter pour toi.

Il m'adressa un sourire de confidences, accroupi à côté de mon banc, et révéla :

― Ca va certainement très bien se passer… Je crois que j'ai rencontré la fille qu'il me fallait…

Il se retourna subitement.

― Je crois qu'on m'appelle, je te laisse Minerva, on se croise plus tard, tu me parleras de tes profs.

Et avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il avait déjà filé à l'autre bout de la salle. Je me concentrai alors davantage sur mon déjeuner, mais c'était sans compter sur Artémis, qui s'installa à côté de moi lourdement.

― Ah Hadrien l'insaisissable ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

― C'est mon frère, coupais-je, au cas où elle s'imaginait déjà de fous scénarios. Apparemment j'avais visé juste, car elle s'exclama de sa voix forte :

― Mais oui ! Je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement, Hadrien McGonagall, et Minerva McGonagall !

A ce moment, l'une des jumelles rousses ― je les ai toujours plus ou moins confondues ― lança malicieusement :

― Mon balai à brûler que Artie a tout plein de choses à t'apprendre sur ton propre frère !

― Je préfère pas savoir… M'empressai-je de déclarer, avant qu'Artémis ne lui donne raison.

Nous commencions nos sept années par de la Métamorphose. Puisque Dumbledore était accessoirement le directeur adjoint, ce n'était sans doute pas un coup du hasard. Une fille se plaça à côté de moi, et je fus très surprise d'apprendre seulement à ce moment qu'elle partageait mon dortoir.

― Ah ! C'est toi, hier soir, qui dormait déjà quand je suis arrivée, nota-t-elle en souriant.

J'opinai du chef. Par la suite, nous n'échangeâmes guère plus de paroles, trop concentrées sur la présentation du cours. C'était Astrée Hadassa. S'il existait une élève de ma classe qui était aussi intéressée par le programme, que moi, il s'agissait bien d'elle, et c'est ce que j'appréciais chez elle. Enfin, tout du moins au début, je ne tardai pas, par la suite, à découvrir les immenses qualités qui la caractérisaient ; certainement la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Pour un professeur intéressant, Dumbledore en était un ! Notre première approche de la métamorphose me subjugua littéralement, et me rassura quant à mon attrait à la magie. Ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien que je suis devenue celle que je suis, et je me plais à considérer la Métamorphose comme ma matière de prédilection ; pourtant, je suis consciente que les cours d'Albus Dumbledore, aussi passionnants soient-ils, ne sont pas la cause principal de mon engouement dans cette forme de magie. Vous comprendrez en temps voulu.

J'étais malgré tout déçue de l'absence, dans notre classe, d'Artémis Evans. Elle et les jumelles étaient en deuxième année ; à mes côtés, ne restaient comme visages familiers que ceux d'Astrée Hadassa, de Virgile Dubois et d'Amadeus Ollerton, dit Maddey. Je me serai volontiers passée des deux derniers, soit dit en passant.

Dans l'ensemble, les cours me plaisaient. Il y avait bien sûr certains inconvénients pour chacun ; l'histoire de la magie est une matière enrichissante, il était dommage que notre professeur soit un homme monotone qui récitait chaque jour la leçon, en s'embrouillant souvent, et se mélangeant les dates et les faits. Mais je m'aperçus rapidement que personne ne lui en voulait, la classe étant trop occupée à profiter de l'heure pour rêvasser avec indolence.

Il y avait aussi le cours de Potion où nous étions mêlés au Serpentards, sous l'enseignement de Slughorn. Ce fut à la sortie de l'un des cachots qui faisait office de salle, que j'accostai Tom Jedusor, laissant Astrée me devancer jusqu'à la prochaine salle.

― Bonjour Tom !

Il était seul, et marchait d'un pas lent. Il me sembla le tirer de ses pensées.

― Ah ! Euh… Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

― Je m'appelle Minerva.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis après un moment d'hésitation, il annonça :

― Tu es une Gryffondor, et moi un Serpentard.

― Oui, et alors ?

Comme la naïveté était belle. Rien de ce que m'avaient dit Hadrien ou Firmin ne m'avait préparé à une telle disparité entre les Maisons. Ce fut ma première approche avec cet état d'esprit et ses paroles tombèrent tel un couperet :

― Et donc, on ne peut pas être amis.

Il partit sans un regard pour moi, tandis qu'un sentiment de rage, d'impuissance et de honte m'assaillit.

* * *

― Bonjour ! Je me présente, je suis le professeur Arnaud. Vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon cours.

Le silence alentour me fit un drôle d'effet. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers notre professeur, une femme relativement jeune, et personne ne prononçait un mot. Elle eut un sourire enchanté, et poursuivit, commençant à se déplacer dans la salle :

― Je vous enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une matière bien plus que primordiale à mon goût.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un léger rire.

― Je ne vous promets pas que vous saurez vous défendre contre n'importe quelle créature au terme de cette année, mais vous possèderez des bases solides, et importantes pour vos années suivantes. Enfin, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Tandis qu'elle commençait l'appel, je chuchotai à Astrée :

― Cette femme, elle est très belle, non ?

― C'est vrai. Elle a l'air gentille aussi, c'est une bonne chose.

― Ce doit être une professeure excellente, dis-je toujours aussi bas.

― Oh tu sais, il vaut mieux ne pas juger trop vite.

Non, je ne savais pas encore. J'étais à cette période de mon enfance où l'on se jetterait tout droit dans la gueule du loup, pour peu qu'il nous offre un sourire. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui arriva, et m'apprit à me nourrir d'autre chose que de préjugés.

― Sachez, poursuivit le professeur Arnaud une fois l'appel terminé, que si vous avez un ennui, je suis là pour vous écouter, et nous pourrons le résoudre ensemble. Du reste, si vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur, je suis prête à aider quiconque dans ma matière, par le biais de cours de soutien.

Elle s'arrêta près de la table de Maddey, et nota, en avisant sa mine butée :

― Je suis consciente que la perspective de cours supplémentaires ne vous enchante pas, c'est normal. Mais ce serait dans votre intérêt si vous êtes en difficulté.

Je demeure certaine, malgré qu'il l'ait nié par la suite, d'avoir entendu le jeune garçon marmonner avec mauvaise humeur :

― Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en difficulté ?

Elle nous évoqua par la suite certaines créatures qu'on était susceptible de rencontrer ; les classées dangereuses, les inoffensives, comment reconnaître les venimeuses, et j'en passe. Elle avait ce quelque chose, lorsqu'elle parlait, qui donnait vie à son cours. Les élèves l'écoutaient, fascinés, et rarement il lui fallait rappeler à l'ordre l'un d'entre nous.

― Maintenant, ouvrez votre livre, et j'aimerais que parmi les illustrations, vous reconnaissiez les bêtes que je viens de décrire. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous appeler à mon bureau individuellement, pour nous entretenir un peu ; ceux qui ne passeront pas aujourd'hui, seront appelés lors des prochains cours, naturellement.

La vie à Poudlard me plaisait, mais ce ne fut que lors du premier week-end, que je me sentis réellement comblée. Ce n'était qu'un dimanche soir banal, dans le dortoir avec Astrée. La discussion avait commencé sur les cours de Métamorphose, pour s'élargir à l'école.

― Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'être en collectivité, mais l'expérience me plait, dit-elle.

― C'est vrai que moi non plus, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à tant de gens, et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Surtout que pour l'instant, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde.

― Parce que tu connais tout le monde, questionna-t-elle en souriant.

Je pris la remarque avec beaucoup de sérieux.

― Quelques personnes, oui. Toi, Virgile, Maddey, les jumelles Josie et Kimie, Tom Jedusor, mes frères Hadrien et Firmin, et Artémis.

A cet instant, cette dernière fit irruption dans la chambre, ses cheveux roux voletants autour de son visage ravi. Elle s'exclama :

― On prononce mon prénom ?

― Tu écoutais à la porte, Artémis !

― Est-ce de ma faute si j'ai l'ouïe fine, protesta-t-elle en riant.

Hélas, elle n'avait pas seulement l'ouïe fine, mais surtout cette fâcheuse manie d'écouter ce qui ne lui était pas adressé. Nullement gênée de s'immiscer dans la conversation, elle annonça avec enthousiasme :

― Je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit dans le même dortoir toutes les trois ! J'aurais été bien seule, sinon.

― Mais et les jumelles ?

― Je m'entends très bien avec les jumelles, le problème, c'est que justement, elles sont un peu trop jumelles. Il n'y a pas toujours de place pour moi…

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, sur mon lit, face à celui d'Astrée.

― Je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est qu'on ne soit pas de la même année.

― Tu pourras nous aider, au moins, remarquai-je.

Elle me tapota la jambe en répondant, moqueuse :

― Ben oui, c'est sûr, c'est pas grave que je sois à l'écart du moment que je sers à quelque chose quand il faut !

― Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que…

― Je sais, je sais, me coupa-t-elle.

Je craignais réellement de l'avoir vexée. Ses paroles précédentes m'avaient touchée, je ne m'étais pas attendue à tant d'intérêt de sa part pour ma personne. Artémis était une fille qui avait de l'influence ; elle ne manquait pas d'initiatives, ce qui jouait en sa faveur. J'avais envie de lui plaire, qu'on se lie d'amitié, et redoutais parfois de la froisser et de perdre son estime.

― En tous cas, Minerva, Artémis, vous pouvez compter sur moi s'il y a un problème, finit par déclarer Astrée, en se relevant.

― Tu vas te coucher ?

Elle acquiesça, souleva son oreiller et en retira son pyjama. La jeune fille rousse en profita pour lancer, de manière aussi peu cérémonieuse :

― Pareil, les filles. Au moindre besoin de conseil, je suis là. Même chose si il y a un souci.

― Et si vous avez besoin de parler, je vous écoute, prononçai-je maladroitement.

J'étais en fait aux anges. En une semaine, je m'étais faite deux amies avec qui j'allais passer mes sept prochaines années. Une rousse volcanique, et une noire qui avait la tête sur les épaules, du moins semblait-il. A vrai dire, je ne me doutais pas un instant du tour qu'allait prendre nos relations, au fil du temps. Je n'envisageais pas les trahisons qui allaient entacher l'amitié, ni la dévotion qui la renforcerait. Je n'imaginais pas non plus les personnes qu'elles étaient réellement, ni l'importance qu'elles allaient avoir.


	5. Quotidien

**Note : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, j'explique : une erreur s'est glissé tout à la fin de mon chapitre précédent. J'ai prétendu que celui-ci s'appellerait Quidditch, mais en fait, il s'agit du prochain ! Donc désolée pour les faux espoirs... On me l'a fait remarquer, je poste très régulièrement, d'ailleurs y'a personne qui s'en plaint hein ! Mais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic, j'en peaufine les détails futurs et tout, mais je crains d'arriver à un point où j'aurais plus de mal à écrire autant et à poster aussi vite. (Espérons que ça n'arrive tout de même pas !) En tous cas, screugneugneu ce que j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre là ! Je mets selon les conseils de Jouzetsuka un petit résumé sur les différents personnages de ma fic ; je reste assez évasive sur les descriptions puisqu'il y a des choses dont vous devez vous rendre compte par vous même (quand même !) J'omets volontairement Tom Jedusor, et les professeurs. J'évoque une certaine Cerena dans ce chapitre, non, j'en ai pas encore parlé avant, mais oui, j'en parlerais plus tard ! Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture ! **

**Récapitulatif des Personnages : Hadrien et Firmin sont les grands frères de Minerva. Le premier est en cinquième année à Serpentard, le second en troisième année à Serdaigle.**

**Amadeus Ollerton, dit Maddey, est un jeune garçon de première année, rencontré dans le train en tout premier. Il est chez les Gryffondors. **

**Virgile Dubois est un Gryffondor de première année également, rencontré dans le train. Il est décrit "blond". **

**Artémis Evans est une rousse rencontrée juste après la répartition dans les maisons, c'est elle qui a proposé à Minerva de venir dans sa chambre. Elle est en seconde année avec Josie et Kimie, deux jumelles rousses, dont on ne connait pas le nom. **

**Caliste Nott, une Serpentard de première année. Elle s'est montrée désagréable avec Minerva dans la barque, et connait apparemment Tom Jedusor. **

**Astrée Hadassa est dans la classe de Minerva, en première année chez les Gryffondor elle aussi. **

* * *

**[_ réponse à la review d'Happy mad _ **_Merci de la review, et du compliment ! Moi par contre, je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal que Minerva ne soit pas franchement exploitée dans les fics, j'ai l'impression du coup qu'elle m'appartient un peu plus ! Et quand je pense que j'ai sept années de Poudlard à écrire, j'ai la certitude d'être encore heureuse un long moment ! Faudrait penser à t'ouvrir un compte, hein ! C'est plus agréable de répondre personnellement. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous._

* * *

** QUOTIDIEN.**

Notre chambrée, prévue pour huit personnes, n'était occupée que par six filles en définitive. Il y avait les deux jumelles Josie et Kimie, Artémis, toutes les trois de deuxième année, Astrée, Cerena et moi, toutes les trois de première année.

Le fait de partager la même chambre était quelque chose qui rapprochait immédiatement. Le stade des « ça va ? Oui et toi ? » n'existait pas plus que les moments gênants où le silence s'installait. Non, nous parlions au début surtout des soucis journaliers, avec un naturel qui m'était inconnu. Ces filles faisaient désormais partie intégrante de mon quotidien, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, me permettrai-je d'ajouter.

― Tu es toute seule ?

J'ouvris les yeux, sortant d'une semi torpeur. La chambre était encore allumée par quelques bougies, et le sommeil m'avait gagné en traître, mais apparemment, me réveiller ne dérangeait pas Artémis.

― Cerena et Astrée sont en train de dormir.

Je désignai vaguement les lits à côté, d'où les cheveux des filles émergeaient de dessous les couettes. Artémis vint s'asseoir sur mon propre lit, sans nulle gêne.

― Cerena ? C'est qui ça, demanda-t-elle, réellement surprise.

Je retins un sourire. Il était vrai que la concernée était on ne peut plus discrète, mais faisant partie de notre chambre, on ne pouvait ignorer sa présence. Finalement, Artémis s'exclama :

― Ah oui, celle qui ne parle jamais.

― C'est ça.

Elle lissa ses courts cheveux roux, et se pencha vers moi, l'air curieuse :

― Et en cours, elle se conduit comment ?

― Elle est présente, à l'insu de tous ! Personne ne la remarque, confiai-je, déclenchant un petit rire chez mon amie.

― Egale à elle-même, quoi. Et toi les cours, ça se passe comment, me questionna-t-elle.

― Oh bien ! Ils m'intéressent beaucoup…

― Même l'histoire de la magie ?

― Oh, euh… C'est vrai que le professeur Binns n'est pas captivant, mais le contenu de la leçon est… comment dire… Bien.

J'avais du mal à avouer que ce cours me plaisait, appréhendant certainement de paraître trop sérieuse aux yeux de mon amie. Elle haussa les épaules, et lâcha :

― Binns est tellement ennuyeux… Et tellement lent que le jour où il mourra, il ne s'en rendra pas compte, et continuera à venir dans sa classe chaque jour.

Elle rit, m'embrassa sur la joue en me souhaitant « bonne nuit », et quitta la chambre d'un pas joyeux.

― Artémis, tu vas où ?

Mais elle me fit un clin d'œil, avant de refermer la porte sans répondre.

* * *

Le lundi, la première vraie semaine commença, (nous étions arrivé un mercredi) et s'écoula. Pour récapituler l'ensemble de nos cours, mes professeurs favoris étaient Arnaud, et Dumbledore.

La professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal avait su gagner mon estime avec sa douceur, et l'intérêt qu'elle nous portait. Ses leçons étaient faciles, bien que complètes, et elle n'hésitait jamais à aider personnellement ceux qui avaient du mal à lancer les sortilèges. Jamais, elle n'eut besoin de réprimander quelqu'un pour du chahut, ni pour un mauvais comportement ; avec le recul, je pense qu'elle a énormément de charisme et sait en jouer à la perfection. C'était un vrai plaisir, cette matière, où quoi qu'on fasse, on se sentait encouragé.

Conformément à ce qu'elle avait prévu lors de son premier cours, elle appela un par un tous les élèves de la classe, pour un bref entretien. Mon tour tomba à la fin d'une heure placée juste avant le déjeuner.

― Tiens, prends cette chaise Minerva, et assieds-toi face à mon bureau, m'enjoignit-elle.

Puis elle se pencha vers moi, et m'étudia.

― Tu m'as l'air d'être une élève sérieuse, et douée, qui plus est. Il me semble que tu as été la première à accomplir le sortilège de propulsion instantanée… C'est très bien.

― Non, ce n'était pas très bien, objectai-je impulsivement, la chaise à laquelle j'ai adressé le sortilège a été propulsée bien plus loin que ce qui était demandé.

Je n'y suis pour rien, déjà cette touche de perfectionnisme prenait le pas sur ma raison. C'est un trait de caractère qui, comme tous, apporte son lot d'avantages et d'inconvénients, mais avec le recul, je pense l'avoir accepté telle une qualité. Le professeur Arnaud dut s'attendrir devant cette marque d'entêtement, car elle me sourit.

― Tu as le temps, Minerva, tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour apprendre à te contrôler.

Elle consulta ses notes un instant, et releva son doux visage.

― Es-tu au courant pour les évaluations de milieu d'année ?

Je remuai la tête, interdite.

― En décembre, et ce durant les sept années, chaque élève s'entretiendra avec l'un des professeur de Poudlard. Il te demandera un compte rendu sur ton semestre, sur tes méthodes de travail, ton ressenti. Ensuite, il te fera part de son propre bilan à propos de toi, porte parole de chaque professeur bien entendu.

Elle se pencha davantage vers moi, le regard fixe.

― Tu es au courant que les épreuves de fin d'année sont très importantes ? La personne qui y échoue ne peut pas revenir à Poudlard l'an suivant. Réussir aux épreuves est capital.

Elle m'adressa un léger sourire d'encouragement, puis revint ses notes qu'elle étudia pendant de longues minutes. Ça allait être l'heure de manger, je commençais à être en retard ; moi qui avais espéré avoir le temps de remonter dans ma chambre poser mes affaires ou me changer, c'était râpé.

― Professeur… Soufflai-je, suppliante, et honteuse de l'interrompre dans ses réflexions.

Elle posa son regard sur moi, interrogative.

― Le repas… Ils vont commencer à manger…

― Oh bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'œil sur l'heure. Autre chose à me dire avant de partir ?

Après lui avoir assuré que non, je traversai les couloirs en courant, priant les dieux pour ne pas arriver en plein milieu du repas. Me faire remarquer, en parcourant la Grande Salle jusqu'à la table Gryffondor tandis que tous les élèves de Poudlard seraient assis et me regarderaient avec des yeux moqueurs, était bien la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver ; ou presque. Ou presque…

* * *

J'évoque rarement la pause qui nous est accordé pour le repas du midi, pourtant, elle a sa petite importance. Nous avions deux heures de libre, entre le dernier cours de la matinée, et le premier de l'après-midi, deux heures durant lesquelles nous avions le temps de manger, puis de nous détendre. Les premiers temps, le rythme des journées n'était pas encore trop intense, mais plus tard, lorsque nous dûmes redoubler d'attention durant les cours, et prendre sur notre temps libre pour réviser le soir jusque tard dans la nuit, cette pause entre midi et deux prit l'allure d'un véritable havre de paix.

A cette époque je la vivais néanmoins comme une simple récréation, me permettant de passer du temps avec Artémis, ou Astrée.

Mi-septembre, deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées. Astrée eut un vague sourire, ce midi là, tandis que je commentais « le temps qui passe ».

― Tu te sens bien à Poudlard, Minerva ?

― Oh oui ! Il me tardait tellement d'y entrer… Tu sais, j'ai deux grands frères qui me parlaient tout le temps de l'école, des professeurs, des matchs de Quidditch, des maisons. On peut dire qu'ils m'ont mis l'eau à la bouche.

Nous étions dans le parc, assise sur l'herbe tiède, chauffée par les derniers rayons de soleil d'été. Astrée se redressa un peu ; elle retira sa cape et sa robe de sorcier, vêtue d'un short ample et d'un tee-shirt en dessous, et offrit au soleil sa peau sombre.

― Astrée ! Rhabilles-toi, c'est interdit de s'exhiber, m'exclamai-je, scandalisée.

Elle se contenta de me sourire, sans le moindre geste pour remettre sa robe. Je jetai des coups d'œil nerveux aux alentours, mais il n'y avait personne heureusement. Si Poudlard était une des rares écoles mixtes, je me doutais qu'elle n'en n'avait pas moins des principes arrêtés quant à la décence.

― Tu es folle de faire ça, soulignai-je.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, et dit simplement :

― Tu sais qu'on arrive en automne, Minerva. Ce sont là, les derniers rayons de soleil, et j'ai envie de les sentir sur ma peau. Je ne fais de mal à personne.

― Oui, mais… Les règles de pudeur…

― Avant-hier, j'ai vu un garçon qui avait ôté sa robe de sorcier, près du lac. Il portait un tee-shirt, et un pantalon dont il avait retroussé les jambes ; personne ne lui a rien dit. Je ne suis pas plus dévêtue que lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le détachement avec lequel elle analysait.

― Oui, mais toi, tu es une fille, rappelai-je.

― Et alors ?

Elle bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, savourant les rayons qui réchauffaient son visage, puis poursuivit, plus animée :

― Justement, je suis une fille, une être humaine à part entière. J'ai un corps et une âme, comme les garçons.

C'était une fille surprenante, sous ses longs cheveux noirs et crépus, qui n'eut de cesse de m'impressionner. Mais ce ne fut que plus tard, que je méditai enfin ses paroles ; à moins que l'avoir auprès de moi quotidiennement m'amena tout doucement à reconsidérer les idées reçues de la société.


	6. Quidditch et ses joueurs

**Notes :**** Me revoila avec une nouveau chapitre tout frais, que j'affectionne particulièrement. Et oui, il introduit deux personnages adorables, ainsi que le Quidditch... Pour le moment, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne me lasse pas d'écrire cette fic... (bon d'accord il me reste encore six années à conter après celle là !) J'espère que je ne vous noie pas de personnages, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à tous vouloir vous les présenter d'un coup... Et là je fais de gros efforts avec ces chroniques. Je vous récapitule deux / trois personnages pour ce chapitre : **

**Artémis est une élève de deuxième année, qui a proposé à Minerva de partager son dortoir. **

**Virgile est en première année avec Minerva, ils se sont rencontrés dans le train. **

**Hadrien et Firmin sont les grands frères de Minerva, le premier est en cinquième année à Serpentard, où il est l'un des préfets. Le second, en troisième année, est à Serdaigle et se montre aussi froid et distant qu'Hadrien est chaleureux et convivial. **

* * *

** _réponse à la review de rOz' : _**_Merci du compliment ! Crois-moi, je compte pas m'arrêter de poster régulièrement... Ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Bisous ! _

* * *

_**  
**_

**QUIDDITCH ET SES JOUEURS**.

Un des tout premiers devoirs de potion me marqua. Il me paraissait incompréhensible, un espèce de jargon inconnu, et pour la première fois, je planchais toute une soirée dessus, dans la salle commune. Et quand Artémis se pencha dessus, elle éclata de rire.

― Je vais t'aider, Min', sinon tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge.

― Ah parce que tu es forte en Potions, peut-être ?

Bien entendu, la nonchalance avec laquelle elle traitait mes efforts désespérés me vexait, d'où ma réplique aigrie. Il faut préciser qu'Artémis était parfois un peu brute de décoffrage.

― Bien sûr, c'est ma matière préférée. Et puis, j'ai un an d'avance sur toi, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle entreprit alors de barrer un grand nombre de mes phrases, et de griffonner par-dessus à la va-vite, tout en m'expliquant brièvement le pourquoi du comment de tel ou tel ingrédient. Inutile de préciser que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de son charabia ; néanmoins, je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas passer pour une imbécile à ses yeux.

Nous fûmes interrompues par l'irruption de Virgile Dubois dans la salle commune. Je dois reconnaître que si dans le domaine des arrivées tapageuses, Maddey était Roi, ce soir là, Virgile lui fit presque la concurrence. Je dis bien « presque ».

Il entra en courant, trébuchant sans y faire attention, riant à gorge déployée. Jusqu'ici, les élèves travaillaient ou chuchotaient, et il va sans dire que le jeune garçon brisa considérablement le silence, s'attirant des regards noirs de toute part. Et comme je le redoutais, il fila droit vers nous, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le front déformé par un embryon de bosse.

― Vous faîtes le devoir de Potions, devina-t-il, ignorant les murmures de reproches que son arrivée avait provoquée.

― Bonsoir Virgile. Oh, on va bien, Minerva et moi, c'est gentil de t'en soucier, railla Artémis alors que la même remarque me brûlait les lèvres, sans que je n'ose réellement le dire.

― Ah, euh… C'est cool alors.

Le pauvre garçon semblait pris au dépourvu par la remarque. Bien entendu, il n'était pas réellement malpoli, mais oubliait parfois de s'intéresser aux autres ; en outre, je pense que les observations de mon amie ont été bénéfiques pour lui.

― Tu t'es fait quoi, au front ?

Il se tourna alors vers moi, déjà plus à l'aise, et souleva ses cheveux blonds, dévoilant fièrement une petite bosse.

― Cet après-midi, on m'a appris un sort pour soulever la robe de quelqu'un…

― Le « _levis habitus_ », interrogea Artémis, en l'interrompant sans embarras.

― Oui… On te l'a déjà fait ?

Elle éclata de rire, renversant sa tête rousse en arrière.

― L'inconscient qui ferait ça verrait non seulement sa propre robe subir le même sort, mais aussi son slip se baisser le plus bas possible ! Donc, on t'a appris le sort…

― Et je l'ai essayé sans tarder sur un Serpentard un peu rondouillet. Vous auriez vu ça ! C'était comme si un ventilateur s'était enclenché sous ses pieds, sa robe s'est soulevée très haut ! Il m'a couru après dans les couloirs, la robe levée jusqu'aux aisselles. Mais je me bidonnais tellement, en le regardant, que je courais la tête tournée vers lui, et BAM, je me suis pris le portrait de la Grosse Dame…

Sacré Virgile…

― Elle est grosse quand même ma bosse, geignit-il.

J'eus envie de rire ; il semblait cruellement partagé entre la gêne de s'être cogné, et la fierté de ne pas succomber à sa bosse.

― Elle te fait mal, demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

― Un peu, mais je résiste. Et, je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie.

Artémis se pencha alors par-dessus la table, et proposa, à voix basse :

― Je peux te faire une potion si tu as besoin d'un remontant. Je sais dans quel cachot sont coffrés certains ingrédients, et je connais un bon sort pour en déverrouiller la porte.

Elle me jeta un regard brillant d'excitation.

― Tu viendrais avec nous, Minerva ?

Par chance, et qui m'évita de prendre une décision au pied du mur, un garçon monta sur une table, au centre de la salle commune, et s'éclaircit la voix. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, certains par curiosité, tandis que d'autres, le reconnaissant certainement, l'acclamèrent bruyamment. Il commença alors à parler, d'une voix courtoise et captivante, réduisant au silence l'ensemble de la pièce :

― Amis Gryffondors, je m'appelle Henrich de Graham, en troisième année. Je suis, ce soir, le porte-parole de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. Non, je ne suis pas le capitaine de l'équipe, je suis un des poursuiveurs.

Il marqua une courte pause, et adressa un sourire complice au garçon le plus proche de lui, qui lui répondit par un geste encourageant. Sans doute se connaissaient-il, en déduisis-je.

― Toute l'équipe est très heureuse pour les membres qui étaient l'an passé en septième année, et qui, suite à l'obtention de leurs ASPIC, ont entamé leur bonhomme de chemin loin de Poudlard. Néanmoins, leur bonheur fait également notre malheur, car nous avons perdu des joueurs de choix qui, même si nous n'avons pas remporté tous les matchs, se sont férocement défendus.

A nouveau, il y eut des acclamations puissantes. Il attendit le retour au calme pour continuer :

― Désormais, l'équipe de Gryffondor a trois places vacantes. La place d'attrapeur, et celles des batteurs. Si vous êtes à l'aise sur un balais, si vous aimez voler, si vous êtes agiles, ou tout simplement désireux de tenter votre chance, la sélection débutera la semaine prochaine, et se terminera à la fin de la semaine, afin que l'équipe soit constituée dès le début octobre.

Le garçon à côté de lui prit alors la parole, de sa voix grave et constamment amusée :

― Une affiche est placardée à côté de la cheminée. Inscrivez-y votre nom si vous souhaitez intégrer l'équipe. Je vous rappelle que nous ne pouvons accepter ni les premières années, ni les demoiselles. Ce serait trop dommage d'abîmer nos jolies Gryffondors, termina-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Ou peut-être dans celle d'Artémis. Alors que Henrich de Graham descendait de la table à l'aide de son ami, un brouhaha excité agita la salle commune ; il y eut même des élèves pour se précipiter vers l'âtre. Artémis me prit par la manche :

― Tu vois celui qui vient de parler des sélections ? Il s'appelle Alaric Keitch, il est en troisième année et c'est le gardien. Mais surtout, c'est le fils de Randolf Keitch, le fondateur de la compagnie des Comètes. Tu sais, les balais, les Comètes 140…

― Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que le Quidditch, finit par s'impatienter Virgile, les sourcils froncés.

Et tandis qu'Artémis comblait ses lacunes, je détaillai Alaric. J'aurais bien voulu croire que c'était à moi qu'il avait lancé le clin d'œil, mais c'était peu probable, ou certainement le fruit du hasard. En troisième année, il était déjà séduisant avec ses yeux bleus foncés, sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres pleines ; grand, imposant, et fort comme un roc. Il ne devait pas laisser beaucoup de filles insensibles.

* * *

Nous assistâmes un soir aux sélections, Artémis et moi. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit en fin d'après midi, mais de lourds nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Nous nous assîmes dans les tribunes, frissonnantes sous nos légères robes de sorcier ; nous avions revêtu à son initiative les écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor. 

― C'est le poste d'attrapeur, aujourd'hui qui est en jeu, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

― Il vaut mieux être léger pour ce rôle, non ?

― Ouais, regarde ce gros balourd là-bas par exemple, il n'a aucune chance.

Elle pointa du doigt un garçon un peu rond qui enfourchait son balai. Après quelques minutes de vol, il me parut évident qu'il était à l'aise, mais manquait de rapidité et de précision.

― Regarde la tête à Henrich, il ne le prendra jamais dans l'équipe.

Je plissai les yeux. Effectivement, Henrich en question paraissait désapprouver les performances du candidat.

― C'est dommage qu'ils n'acceptent pas de filles, remarquai-je.

― Le Quidditch est un sport masculin, c'est tout. Tu as de drôles d'idées, parfois, Minerva.

― C'est dommage quand même.

Elle me jeta un bref regard.

― Allez, arrête de faire ta Astrée, et mets-toi bien en tête que le Quidditch, c'est pas un truc de filles.

Je pris plutôt mal la remarque à propos d'Astrée, mais me tus. Une minute plus tard, Artémis me tirait la manche, en pointant du doigt le garçon qui s'apprêtait à prendre son envol.

― Oh regarde ! Lui c'est Neil Carter, je le connais un peu, et il est plus gringalet que gringalet ! Il fait toujours des malaises, à toutes les sauces, et sans modération.

Elle prit un air songeur l'espace d'un instant.

― Je me demande ce qu'il fiche là. Au premier coup de vent, tu peux être sûre qu'il dégringolera de son balai !

― En tous cas, il se débrouille bien dans les airs, affirmai-je agacée.

― C'est surtout un très bon ami d'Henrich et d'Alaric. Bel esprit d'impartialité, ils avaient sûrement déjà prévu de le prendre lui. Tiens, mais c'est vrai qu'il vole plutôt pas trop mal, admit-elle allègrement.

Tous les postulants étaient passés, et apparemment, les membres de l'équipe délibéraient. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place des postulants en question, qui attendaient à quelques mètres, sans doute envahis par l'appréhension. Mais, à la fois, je les enviais ; ils avaient droit à leur chance, eux.

― T'en penses quoi, Minerva ? Tu donnerais la place d'attrapeur à qui ?

― Le dernier, Neil. Même si c'est un gringalet, ajoutai-je mi-cinglante, mi-amusée.

Elle me sourit, sans paraître me tenir grief pour ma remarque d'attaque, et poussa un soupir théâtral :

― Ne commences pas à me dire que j'ai des préjugés ! Bref, comme ça, c'est le petit Neil qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

― Il ne m'a pas tap…

Elle agita sa main d'une manière qui sous-entendait « je rigole, laisse tomber » et reprit :

― Qu'est ce que tu dis d'aller donner notre humble avis à l'équipe ?

― Quoi ?

― Allez, viens !

Et elle m'entraîna derrière elle, me tenant fermement le bras, tandis qu'à cet instant, je la maudissais de toutes mes forces, sans oser me débattre. J'étais plutôt frêle, et n'avais pas la plus petite envie d'offrir aux joueurs un spectacle pareil. Moi qui luttait pour ne pas avancer, et Artémis qui me traînait sans le moindre effort jusqu'à eux… Non, mieux valait arriver contre mon gré mais la tête haute. Nous traversâmes le terrain plutôt meuble, marchant maintenant l'une à côté de l'autre, et abordâmes les membres de l'équipe.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux, et je les reconnus aussitôt : Alaric Keitch et Henrich de Graham. Et tous deux avec la même curiosité intéressée sur le visage. Qu'ils me paraissaient grands, du haut de leurs treize ou quatorze ans ! Dire que j'étais impressionnée serait un euphémisme.

― Artémis ! Comment vas-tu, s'exclama Alaric, de sa voix grave.

Elle s'était bien gardée de me dire qu'ils se connaissaient, songeai-je en réprimant un sourire.

― Très bien, l'année commence bien. Vous ne connaissez pas encore Minerva McGonagall ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi l'expression avenante, et m'observèrent brièvement sans paraître impolis pour autant. Alaric parla en premier :

― McGonagall… Il n'y a pas de nom plus connu dans le domaine du Quidditch à Poudlard. J'imagine que Firmin et Hadrien sont tes frères. Ou peut-être des cousins ?

― Mes frères…

― Eh bien, saches que ce sont de redoutables adversaires pour nous, les Gryffondors ! Mais surtout de très bons joueurs. Je n'ai qu'un regret, c'est de ne pas posséder le talent McGonagall lorsqu'il s'agit de voler, complimenta Alaric en me souriant.

Alaric est un flatteur, ni plus ni moins. C'est inné chez lui, il trouve toujours les mots qui font rosir de plaisir. A ne pas confondre, il est loin du séducteur affamé qui louange à longueur de journée sans subtilité aucune ; il aime simplement se montrer agréable.

― Ceci dit, Alaric, les candidats s'impatientent. On a un choix à faire, interrompit Henrich, en désignant les garçons un peu plus loin.

― On est venue vous dire ce qu'on pense de leurs performances.

Pour être directe, Artémis l'était, et ils semblèrent surpris par ses paroles, et peut-être un peu déstabilisés. Je m'attendais à une objection, et me faisais toute petite, gênée qu'elle me mette dans le même sac, mais au contraire Henrich demanda simplement :

― Ah oui ? Et, vous en pensez quoi ?

― C'est Neil qui remporte haut la main.

― Nous nous disions la même chose, affirma-t-il après avoir consulté son ami du regard. Vous feriez mieux de filer, maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que les candidats s'imaginent que nous sommes influencés par l'avis de deux demoiselles.

― On ne peut pas rester pendant que vous prononcez le verdict ?

Henrich s'adressa alors exclusivement à mon amie, faisant un pas vers elle, la voix ferme :

― Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe Artémis, et ça, tu me sembles l'oublier de temps en temps. C'était déjà le cas l'année dernière, je te rappelle, et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas t'avoir remis à ta place. Tu sais déjà qui va être l'heureux élu, quel plaisir vas-tu trouver à assister à la déception des autres postulants ?

Ce soir là, les dernières paroles d'Henrich tourbillonnaient encore dans ma tête. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait ne pas trouver Artémis formidable, et j'en étais ébranlée. Surtout qu'apparemment, cela datait déjà d'une année. J'allais comprendre plus tard le personnage d'Artémis, mais ce soir là, j'avais seulement envie de la connaître mieux.

* * *

_Un petit mot d'encouragement ? _


	7. Ententes et mésententes

**Notes :**** Lulut ! Un chapitre un peu court qui encadre deux cas de figure d'ordre relationnel. Rien de palpitant, pas d'information cruciales, on apprend juste à faire connaissance avec les personnages. Et on apprend le nom de famille des jumelles ! Même si j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Je ne récapitule pas les personnages pour ce chapitre, faîtes marcher la mémoire hihi ! ****  
**

**ENTENTES ET MESENTENTES.**

Artémis s'entendait plutôt bien avec Virgile Dubois, et comme nous passions souvent du temps avec lui, je me surpris à éprouver moins d'antipathie pour le gamin écervelé qu'il était. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être écervelé ; j'en étais certaine, il aurait suivi Artémis jusqu'au bout du monde, si elle y était partie.

J'eu douze ans au début du mois d'octobre, ce qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je n'en avais parlé à aucune de mes amies, peu désireuse de me donner en public, ou de me mettre en avant. Par conséquent, seuls Hadrien et Firmin me le souhaitèrent ; ils m'accostèrent après le petit déjeuner dans le Hall d'entrée. J'avais tellement pris soin de ne pas mentionner mon anniversaire que je fus surprise de les voir ; du reste, il était peu courant qu'ils soient ensembles, et d'autant plus rare que nous soyons réunis.

Hadrien m'ouvrit ses bras avec un large sourire, et me serra contre lui chaleureusement.

― Ma petite Minerva, douze ans ! Tu grandis trop vite.

― Tu te moques, je t'arrive même pas à l'épaule !

Il éclata de rire, et secoua la tête, me coinçant toujours sous son bras. Après un instant de silence, Firmin se décida à m'adresser un hochement de tête, et essaya même vainement de sourire, ce qui était en soi un véritable triomphe pour moi.

― Joyeux anniversaire Min'…

Je fus déçue de l'intonation de sa voix ; elle était plate, neutre, comme si il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il me disait. Mais aussitôt, Hadrien s'exclama :

― Ah ça ! C'est merveilleux de se retrouver tous les trois, comme ça !

Je crus voir Firmin hausser les épaules, et ça me blessa.

― Moi, vous me manquez, les garçons.

― Tu nous manques aussi, Min', on se disait justement qu'il faudrait se voir plus souvent, rugit Hadrien avec affection.

Le passage bruyant d'un groupe de Serpentards l'absorba une minute, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur moi ; j'en profitai pour annoncer :

― J'ai rencontré deux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, et ils vous connaissent !

― Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

― Alaric Keitch et Henrich de Graham.

― Autrement dit « Monsieur-j'aime-tout-le-monde » et « Monsieur-j'ai-toujours-raison », intervint Firmin, acerbe.

Hadrien lui jeta un regard réprobateur, cependant, il ne put dissimuler une étincelle d'amusement dans ses prunelles claires.

― En vérité, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu les aies rencontrés. Je parie même que c'est à l'occasion des sélections ! Ces deux là sont ceux qui se préoccupent le plus de leur équipe, et si Henrich n'est pas capitaine par le titre, il l'est cent fois par le rôle. Tu les as trouvé comment ?

― Gentils, répondis-je avec une certaine gêne.

― Ils t'ont intimidés, c'est ça, s'exclama Hadrien dans un éclat de rire qui fit se retourner des élèves dans le Hall.

Il ajouta, juste après, avec une note d'estime dans la voix :

― Ce sont d'excellents joueurs, tous les deux…

― Mais surtout des personnages agaçants, compléta Firmin.

Il se dépêcha d'expliquer, voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche d'un air de reproches :

― Je les ai deux heures par jour en cours avec moi, quand ce n'est pas quatre, et laisses-moi te dire que de tous les Gryffondors, ils détiennent la médaille des insupportables.

― Et Neil Carter, demandai-je à Firmin.

― C'est quelqu'un de bien, se contenta-t-il de dire, laconique.

Je fus étonnée. De sa part, je m'étais attendue à des remarques aigres du même acabit que celles d'Artémis, mais je n'avais pas envisagé ces paroles. Hadrien devina, en me pressant l'épaule avec tendresse :

― C'est le nouvel attrapeur ? J'espère qu'il est bon, nous jouons contre Gryffondor le mois prochain. On va voir ce que donnent les nouvelles équipes ! Qui vais-je pouvoir bombarder de Cognards, cette année ! Tu m'encourageras, Min' hein, le jour du match ?

― Tu parles ! J'encouragerai mon équipe, oui !

Il eut comme un sourire de regrets, et nota :

― Je vois que tu es déjà une Gryffondor, c'est très bien.

* * *

Hélas, si cet aspect des relations sociales m'enchanta, je fus confrontée également à son inverse, peu après. Le repas du midi commençait, dans le chahut habituel d'un milieu de journée, où tout le monde décompressait et se racontait les déboires du matin. Artémis, d'humeur taquine lança alors, à l'adresse de Maddey :

― Alors, tu n'as toujours pas rejoint nos amis les Serdaigles, Ollerton ?

― Pas encore, rétorqua-t-il avec supériorité.

Je trouvai sa réaction, le ton de sa réponse, plutôt agressive par rapport à la question de mon amie. Elle reposa sa fourchette, et s'écria :

― Je n'ai jamais vu personne mettre autant d'ardeur à nous quitter ! C'est impressionnant !

― Il faudrait être stupide pour rester dans une maison pareille.

J'eus l'impression que sa phrase jeta un grand blanc dans la tablée. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui, hostiles. J'entendis des chuchotements tels que : « il ne parle pas des Gryffondors quand même ? », et la voix de Virgile s'éleva alors :

― Serais-tu lâche, Ollerton ?

― C'est vous qui vous dîtes bêtement courageux. Le courage n'a jamais été qu'un substitut de qualité.

Il me semblait déjà avoir entendu pareil discours dans le train. J'avais l'impression qu'il récitait. Astrée remarqua, froidement :

― Seul un lâche parle comme ça.

Mais elle fut interrompue par la voix claironnante d'une des jumelles, qui s'esclaffa :

― Remarquez, il faut quand même une certaine dose de courage pour s'opposer ainsi à toute la table Gryffondor, pas vrai Kimie ?

― Clairement Josie ! Ollerton est donc courageux dans son blâme du courage !

― Tu sais, Amadeus, que tu ne peux pas changer de maison ?

C'était Henrich de Graham qui avait parlé, de son ton calme. Maddey se leva aussitôt, piqué au vif d'être si peu pris au sérieux.

― La famille Ollerton fera le nécessaire, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui !

― Oh, taisons-nous, le Prince Ollerton est furieux ! T'as vu ça, Kimie !

― Il en a pas recraché la canne du Roi Soleil pour autant, Josie !

― Taisez-vous, les Weasley, à la fin, tonna Alaric, provoquant un léger silence.

J'en profitai pour attraper Maddey par le bras. Je n'éprouvais pas beaucoup de sympathie pour lui, mais les moqueries à son égard m'avaient gonflées, et je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne la bête noire de Gryffondor.

― Tu as fini de te donner en spectacle comme ça ? Essaie d'accepter un peu ta condition, lui soufflai-je.

― Mais, c'est elle qui a commen…

Une lueur implorante était brièvement passée dans son regard, mais il redressa finalement la tête et se dégagea sèchement de mon étreinte, avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Un sale prétentieux, vraiment… Irritée, je me tournai vers Artémis, et lui glissai :

― Bravo d'avoir déclenché ça, sincèrement.

Je n'aurais certainement pas osé cette attaque si la tournure des évènements ne m'avait pas mise en colère, et j'aurais eu assez de bon sens pour ne pas avoir besoin de trouver un coupable. Elle parut meurtrie par ma remarque, mais répliqua avec mauvaise humeur :

― Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une boutade, c'est lui qui est monté sur ses grands chevaux.

Je ne réagis pas.

― Tu piges pas, Minerva, Ollerton se met à l'écart tout seul. Il ne nous aime pas, il se sent au dessus de nous.

Son argument était pertinent ; je n'eus d'autre choix que d'acquiescer, avec un goût d'amertume. Cet évènement agit sur mon moral tout au long de la journée ; je n'oubliais pas le masque arrogant de Maddey, et en dessous, une onde de peine qui se dissimulait. Quand j'essayai d'en parler à Astrée, elle me répondit avec un sourire, mais fermement :

― Ollerton est le dernier de mes soucis, Minerva. Ce n'est jamais qu'un gosse qui ne s'y connaît pas tellement en relations sociales, et ça viendra avec le temps.

Ce tracas finit par disparaître durant la nuit. Je me sentais perturbée, et _il_ était là. Il me tenait dans ses bras, et moi, je m'y croyais à l'abri. Il avait de petits bras où les muscles commençaient à apparaître, qui me tenaient contre lui, au chaud. Mon visage était dans le creux de son épaule, et d'une main posée doucement sur ma nuque, il m'empêchait de me redresser. J'avais l'impression de le connaître. J'étais en sécurité avec lui ; ça ressemblait un peu au sentiment que je ressentais quand Hadrien ou Firmin me consolait. Je finis par m'éveiller de ce rêve étrange, apaisée et réconfortée ; quelques sensations éprouvées me revinrent, la douceur de l'étreinte, ses boucles soyeuses qui dansaient sur mon front, et je me dis que même si le garçon était le fruit de mon imagination, j'aurais aimé qu'il existe.

* * *

_"Petit bonhomme_ _Reviews" a besoin qu'on lui clique dessus ! _  



	8. Naissance des hostilités

**Notes :**** Que dire de ce chapitre là, sinon qu'il présente la hache de guerre (pour pouvoir peut-être l'enterrer, la déterrer, et j'en passe !). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui sont encourageantes à souhait ! ****Je compte renommer ma fic, ou plutôt lui ajouter quelque chose derrière le titre. J'hésitais encore à poster les sept années de Minerva sous la même fic, mais tout bien réfléchi, je compte les scinder en sept fics différentes, histoire d'aérer. Sinon ça risque de faire assez de chapitre pour décourager tout lecteur... Le temps de trouver un nom à accoler à "Chroniques de Minerva" et le tour est joué ! Sinon, récapitulatif: **

**Artémis Evans est une amie de Minerva, en deuxième année chez les Gryffondors. Elles partagent le même dortoir, et s'entendent bien. **

**Astrée Hadassa est de la même année que Minerva, chez les Gryffondors également. **

**Caliste Nott est en première année à Serpentard, elle s'est montrée peu sympahtique lors de sa rencontre avec Minerva, dans la barque. **

* * *

** NAISSANCE DES HOSTILITES**

Toute chose a une origine, même si on ne se souvient pas toujours des circonstances. Par chance, au sujet de ma haine croissante envers Caliste Nott, mes souvenirs ont une précision, une richesse de détails et d'émotions, qui me laissent parfois pantoise. Naturellement, ceux qui l'ont connue se contenteraient de dire, pour expliquer ce fait : « Caliste ne se laisse pas oublier. ». Je ne leur donnerais pas entièrement tort, cependant, même si elle a marqué les esprits, son nom n'apparaît nulle part ; les gens se souviennent d'elle pour ce qu'elle a été, mais rien de ce qu'elle a pu accomplir n'est entré dans la légende.

Les cours de Potion étaient en classe commune avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Slughorn plaçait les élèves lui-même en fonction de l'ordre alphabétique, lorsque nous avions un contrôle, et au cours du mois d'octobre, un coup du sort voulut que mon binôme habituel fût absent. Dans la liste, après McGonagall venait Nott, ce jour-ci ; à mon grand dam. Je n'avais pas oublié l'hostilité qu'elle avait manifesté à mon égard, dans la barque le jour de notre arrivée.

Artémis m'avait aidé à réviser, la veille au soir, par conséquent les questions de l'interrogation me semblèrent relativement faciles. Concentrée, j'écrivais sans m'arrêter, les mots me venants avec une aisance dont j'étais fière ; je m'imaginais déjà le ravissement de mon amie lorsque je lui ferais le compte-rendu. Mais, tout à coup, le coude de Caliste Nott s'enfonça sans délicatesse dans mes côtes. Je me tournai vers elle, et elle me dévisagea, une lueur déterminée dans ses prunelles bleues :

― Tu vas m'aider, McGonagall, chuchota-t-elle.

― Tu as du mal ?

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle, je fis de même ; tous les élèves étaient plongés dans leur copie, et seul le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins troublait le silence. Slughorn ne faisait pas attention à sa classe, absorbé par la lecture de ce qui me sembla être la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Caliste éluda ma question avec un reniflement de mépris, et réitéra :

― Passes-moi ta feuille, McGo.

― Pas question !

Vive comme l'éclair, elle saisit ma baguette dans mon sac, avant même que je n'ai pu esquisser un geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle la pointa discrètement sur Maddey, un rang à côté de nous.

― Tu vas peut-être te montrer plus coopérative, maintenant. Je peux faire plein de choses avec cette baguette, comme par exemple…

Elle réfléchit un court moment.

― Le « _levis habitus_ », un sortilège très embarrassant pour la personne visée. Alors McGo, envie de voir Ollerton tout nu ?

Je savais qu'elle en rajoutait légèrement : seule la robe du garçon se lèverait. Toutefois la vision de Maddey, pudique et délicat, exposé brusquement aux yeux de tous, me paraissait intolérable. Si je ne souhaitais ce sort à personne, le voir infligé à lui en particulier me mettait dans un sentiment de malaise, de gêne et de pitié. Ma décision était prise ; je levai mon bras qui dissimulait les réponses sur mon parchemin, et tentai un geste rapide afin de récupérer ma baguette. Caliste esquiva, et tout en recopiant fébrilement, elle glissa :

― T'auras ta baguette quand j'aurai terminé. C'est juste histoire que tu ne rapportes pas à Slug ce que je suis en train de faire. Ce serait trop bête.

J'attendis donc, bouillonnante de colère, mais réduite à l'impuissance. Malheureusement, Caliste prenait son temps ; je commençai à m'impatienter. Au rythme où elle allait, je risquai de ne pas pouvoir finir ma propre copie.

― Nott, rends-moi ma baguette.

Voyant qu'elle m'ignorait ostensiblement, je finis par me pencher au dessus de sa feuille, main tendue vers ce qui m'appartenait ; elle avait certainement déjà prévu le coup, et souffla à mon oreille, tandis que mes doigts effleuraient enfin mon bien :

― Merci, McGo.

Je me raidis au son moqueur de sa voix, mais déjà, elle s'écriait :

― ELLE RECOPIE !!! Professeur ! McGonagall copie sur mon parchemin !

Je pense être la seule à avoir saisi la note de triomphe qui perçait. Par malchance, je n'étais guère en position de tergiverser intérieurement à propos de sa voix, car j'étais dans une fâcheuse position qui ne pouvait qu'évoquer une copieuse prise sur le fait : entièrement basculée vers ma binôme, le nez sur sa copie, et je n'en doutai pas, un air à la fois ahuri et indigné. De surcroît, je venais de récupérer ma baguette, ce que Caliste ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Slughorn, tandis qu'il s'était paresseusement avancé jusqu'à notre table :

― Elle a même menacé de me jeter un sort si je la dénonçais.

― C'est faux ! Elle ment, rugis-je, reprenant contenance.

― Allons, parlez moins fort. Vous déconcentrez vos camarades, avertit Slughorn, en s'épongeant symboliquement le front d'un air embarrassé.

Mais les élèves nous observaient avec curiosité, davantage intéressés par l'issue du litige que par leur devoir.

― Professeur, vous n'allez pas laisser passer ça ! Elle triche, il faut lui mettre zéro, poursuivit Caliste, parlant encore plus fort.

Je me tournai vers Virgile, placé à la table juste derrière moi. Il avait sans doute tout vu. Nous échangeâmes un regard, et rassurée, je lançai :

― Virgile, dis-lui que ce n'est pas moi…

― Virgile ! Toi qui n'es pas un menteur, je te sais assez intelligent pour dire la vérité, et non défendre ta maison. Tu as bien vu que McGonagall a triché.

Le professeur nous fit signe de nous taire, et s'adressa à Virgile, à voix basse :

― Dubois, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

― Euh… je… Je sais pas…

Ses yeux firent des allers-retours à toute vitesse, entre Slughorn, Caliste et moi, désorientés, avant de se river à ceux de la Serpentarde. Loin de paraître implorante, elle se contenta de le fixer sans ciller, nullement menaçante. Il se tourna alors vers le professeur, évitant soigneusement mon regard, et annonça non sans une légère hésitation dans la voix :

― Euh, vous savez Professeur, Minerva n'est pas très forte en Potions… Ca m'étonnerait que Caliste ait pu avoir besoin de sa copie… Je…

― Virgile !

Première trahison, premier coup de grâce. Virgile Dubois. Je fus incapable d'articuler un mot, tant les émotions se bousculaient en moi ; l'impuissance face à mon sort injuste, et la colère contre le garçon qui venait de me trahir de son plein gré, mais aussi de la tristesse amère pour m'être laissée avoir. Déjà, le voisin de table de Virgile déclarait à son tour :

― J'ai vu que c'est McGonagall qui a triché.

C'était un Serpentard, et au regard que nous échangeâmes brièvement, je sus qu'il connaissait la vérité. Maudits Serpentards de mentir par solidarité ; et maudit Virgile de mentir également.

― Merci Black et Dubois pour votre avis, bredouilla Slughorn, indécis. Pour cette fois, je vais fermer les yeux, miss McGonagall, mais je ne veux plus d'histoire de cette sorte. Sinon je devrai vous mettre un zéro.

Dire que je me sentis minable, lorsqu'il m'autorisa à finir mon devoir, serait un bel euphémisme. Mais je ravalais ma fierté, et m'empressai de terminer les questions qu'il me restait, tentant d'oublier un tant soit peu la contrariété qui m'agitait.

Mais si je parvins à griffonner des réponses avant la fin de l'heure, en arrivant dans la salle de Sortilèges, je ruminai encore mes ressentiments. L'intérêt de ce cours résidait dans le fait qu'il était porté sur la pratique. La salle était aménagée pour nous permettre de nous entraîner immédiatement aux sorts, et disposait d'un grand espace vide en son centre. Il était très rare que le professeur nous fasse asseoir ; il nous expliquait brièvement l'enchantement, et nous l'appliquions aussitôt, sous son regard scrutateur.

Astrée profita de notre liberté de mouvement pour me rejoindre aussitôt ; avec simplicité, elle me demanda à voix basse :

― Tu as triché, en Potions ?

― Non, j'ai horreur de ça.

― Moi aussi, Minerva. Mais comment se fait-il que Caliste Nott ait dit ça ?

J'agitai ma baguette avec agacement. Autour de nous, les élèves commençaient déjà à lancer le sortilège du mouvement des objets au sol, s'entraînant sur diverses choses.

― C'est elle qui a copié mes réponses. Elle s'est arrangée pour ne pas me laisser le choix, dis-je avec colère.

Je repensai à son ultimatum amèrement. Elle s'était non seulement arrangée pour que je ne puisse pas refuser, et en plus m'avait mise en mauvaise posture. Une vraie ordure. En quelques mots, je relatai l'évènement à Astrée, qui m'écouta tranquillement.

― Méfies-toi d'elle, seulement. Si ça ne reste qu'une question de devoirs, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes, Minerva.

― Je lui rendrai volontiers la monnaie de sa pièce.

A nos pieds, des coussins se déplaçaient, dirigés avec plus ou moins d'aisance par nos camarades. Mon amie tenta sa chance sur une règle en bois, mais ne parvint qu'à la faire trembler ; elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi, l'expression sereine, troublée par un léger froncement de sourcils :

― Ne commences pas à entrer dans son jeu. Déjà, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis, tu ne t'attirerais que des ennuis.

― Ton histoire d'ennuis est plutôt déplacée, alors que tu te permets d'aller à l'encontre du règlement quand il est question d'avoir une tenue convenable, assenai-je en m'essayant à mon tour au sortilège du jour.

J'avais visé un gros livre, me concentrant sur l'idée de le faire avancer ; mais lorsque je prononçai le sort, l'ouvrage fit un véritable bond en avant, alertant le professeur Têtenjoie.

― Contenez-vous, miss McGonagall, glapit-il à mon attention.

Astrée me parla, et je me détournai du professeur.

― J'ai mes principes, et ceux-ci dictent ma vie. Je ne compte pas les ruminer dans mon coin.

― Moi aussi, j'ai mes principes, affirmai-je fortement.

― S'il s'agit juste de se venger du moindre mauvais coup, je trouve ça futile, Minerva. Par contre, faire une concession pour éviter qu'on fasse du mal à Maddey, ça c'est digne. Mais l'histoire de la tricherie, inutile d'en faire un cas de conscience…

― J'avais révisé des heures !

Une nouvelle fois, je tentai le sortilège, sur un coussin. A son tour, il fila au sol à grande vitesse, et s'écrasa dans les jambes de Têtenjoie.

― McGonagall, vous ne m'écoutez pas ? Canalisez votre énergie ! Ce n'est pas la première fois de l'année que je vous fais la remarque.

― J'y arrive pas, protestai-je.

Il s'était déjà retourné pour s'adresser à d'autres élèves.

― Slughorn n'a-t-il pas fermé les yeux sur ce malentendu ?

― Si, mais ils pensent tous que j'ai triché.

Elle soupira, pointa une chaise de sa baguette, qu'elle fit enfin avancer à une allure régulière dans un raclement sonore, puis me dit en souriant, amusée :

― Je vois, tu as toujours été respectée et entendue. Mais tu sais, la fierté ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on étale, et que les moqueries tuent. La fierté est personnelle ; il te suffit de la garder pour toi, et d'avancer tête haute. Tu connais tes valeurs même si on les dénigre, elles finiront par s'imposer.

Son expression égayée ne me dupa que très peu ; aux tréfonds de ses prunelles sombres, il y avait un éclat affligé. Ne sachant que répondre, je me focalisai sur la même chaise qu'elle avait fait glisser à plusieurs mètres, et prononçai le sort. Celle-ci s'élança contre le mur, incontrôlable, dans un grand fracas. Têtenjoie tempêta, en me fixant, exaspéré :

― McGonagall, concentrez-vous, à la fin ! Vous laissez complètement libre cours à votre magie, sans rien respecter ! Déjà, pendant la leçon sur le sortilège de lévitation, vous me fichez des plumes un peu partout dans le plafond, et maintenant vous entreprenez de me briser les chaises ? Contrôlez-vous, par Merlin !

La fin de l'heure avait sonné, il me prit à part, laissant les Gryffondors sortir en troupeau. Il semblait s'être calmé, et me dit, tout en rangeant les coussins, livres, et chaises qui avaient traversé la pièce en long et en large :

― En soi, vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise élève, miss McGonagall. Regardez, tout le monde n'a pas réussi à faire avancer un objet, et il y aura d'autres cours afin d'y parvenir. Mais vous, on dirait que vous n'en faîtes qu'à votre tête, et lancez les sorts sans aucune considération pour mes mises en garde.

― Professeur, je…

― Ce n'est rien, tâchez juste d'être moins impulsive.

J'aurai voulu mettre mes déboires du cours sur le compte de la colère, mais Têtenjoie avait vu juste, ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. En fait, c'était très fréquent ; je n'avais jamais aucun mal à lancer un sortilège, mais l'effet en était toujours beaucoup plus fort que ce que je désirais.

* * *

_Le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore commencé, mais il va certainement ouvrir l'intrigue, et annoncer "l'élément perturbateur"... On verra ! En attendant, "Petit Bonhomme Review" a besoin de se faire cliquer dessus ! Soyez aimables avec lui ... ! _


	9. Un début à tout

**Note :**** Me revoila avec un jour de retard, mais un chapitre qui fait le double de la longueur habituelle. D'ailleurs, je l'aime bien ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur la manière de fonctionner d'Artémis. Ah, au fait, pour ne pas semer la confusion, j'annonce : dans le chapitre je cite : "Minerva Liv McGonagall", eh bien disons que je me suis permis un deuxième prénom à mon héroïne. Je me passe de récapitulatif pour cette fois, excepté : **

**Professeur Arnaud, c'est la prof de DCFM.**

**Autre chose, je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews (même si je vous remercie personnellement à chaque fois !) merci à Jouzetsuka, EtoileDeNeige, Vani-Chan, et Kaomisha, mes fidèles revieweuses que j'aime ! **

* * *

**_Réponse à la review de Djiss : Extrèmement rare les fics qui traitent de Minerva et encore plus de son enfance, comme tu dis. D'ailleurs, la seule que j'ai lu à son sujet ne m'a pas bien plu... Sans prétendre faire mieux, bien entendu ! En tous cas, merci d'avoir pensé à mettre un petit mot d'encouragement, qu'est ce que ça motive la vache ! Bisous !_**

* * *

**  
**

**UN DEBUT A TOUT**

Les jours qui suivirent, je racontai mes déboires à Artémis. Durant l'une des nuits, une nouvelle fois le garçon était venu m'apaiser, au creux de mes songes. Il s'agissait du même, j'en étais certaine. Je me rappelais rarement de mes rêves, pourtant, cette deuxième fois où il m'apparaissait, j'avais l'impression que la scène avait été presque réelle ; pas entièrement à cause de l'aura onirique qui l'enveloppait. Il était près de moi, me réconfortait silencieusement; il n'y avait nul besoin de mot, rien que sa présence agissait sur moi. Le parfum qu'il dégageait en particulier, me semblait d'une familiarité presque gênante. Et au réveil, je me sentais mieux. A ses dépens, mais ça je l'ignorais pour le moment. 

Malgré le fait que mon emportement se fût tari à propos de Caliste et Virgile, j'en parlai à Artémis dans notre dortoir. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'attendais d'elle un verdict, un jugement; je la considérai déjà comme un guide, au caractère fort, qui me dicterait la meilleure solution. Afin de faire de cette solution la mienne. 

― ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? 

― Elle a fait croire à Slughorn que je l'avais recopié, et a même prétendu que je l'avais menacé avec ma baguette, répétai-je, presque calmement. 

― Rien que pour ça, tu devrais la provoquer en duel…

― Attends, écoute la suite.

Elle obéit, paraissant partagée entre l'agacement de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, et l'avidité d'en apprendre davantage. Elle m'écoutait, avec l'expression curieuse qui lui dévorait le visage, penchée vers moi, et j'avais presque l'impression que ses oreilles s'agrandissaient dans l'espoir d'en entendre plus. Finalement, elle dit : 

― Je pense toujours que tu devrais la provoquer en duel. Juste pour lui donner une bonne leçon. 

― Mais je ne connais pas de sortilèges intéressants… A part faire léviter des objets.

― C'est un bon point de départ, à partir du moment où tu fais voler quelque chose, tu peux lui laisser tomber n'importe quoi sur son crâne de garce. Mais comme j'ai un an d'avance, je peux aussi t'apprendre un tas de trucs très utiles dans ce genre de duels… 

Un instant, je l'imaginais en face à face belliqueux contre un autre élève, et eus envie de rire ; elle le remarqua. 

― Ce sont des trucs que les jumelles m'ont appris… A mon avis, il n'y a pas de deuxièmes années qui s'y connaissent mieux qu'elles, en matière de maléfices. Je dirai même qu'elles battraient à plate couture une bonne partie des troisièmes et quatrièmes années. 

Elle me fit un clin d'œil de connivence, comme si elle venait de me mettre dans une confidence, mais je ne voyais absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle finit par demander, après un moment de silence :

― Alors, cette histoire de duel te tente? 

― Je… Oui, mais Astrée m'a dit que c'était bête de braver les interdits pour une histoire de fierté… 

― Astrée ! Et tu l'écoute ? Elle a belle allure avec ses histoires de « ne pas braver les interdits », elle qui se mettrait toute nue dans le vestiaire des joueurs de Quidditch, juste pour des principes d'égalité à la noix ! 

― Elle ne ferait pas ça, répliquai-je, ne sachant vraiment si il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une molle affirmation. 

― Laisses-lui quelques années, et je suis sûre qu'elle aura la fanfaronnade de demander d'intégrer l'équipe. 

― Elle ne ferait pas ça, répétai-je bêtement, avec encore moins de vigueur dans la voix. 

Ce que je n'osais pas dire, c'était qu'en plus de croire à ses paroles, j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'elles fussent vraies. Déjà, à mes yeux, s'il existait une personne qui aurait le courage de faire bouger les choses, ce ne pouvait être qu'Astrée. En cet instant, je me sentais partagée entre deux antipodes, même si je n'en avais pas encore saisi toutes les subtilités. L'une, influente, populaire qui réagissait sous l'impulsion, toujours sociable et amusante; la seconde, plus en retrait, moins tapageuse, moins bavarde, mais également plus sérieuse, et qui semblait accorder trop de valeur à de simples principes. Je n'appréciais pas énormément la manière dont Artémis dépeignait le portrait de mon amie, néanmoins, je devais reconnaître qu'elle s'y prenait fichtrement bien : on ne pouvait lui opposer aucun argument, si ce n'était lui reprocher ses moqueries. 

― Alors, tu te lances pour ton premier duel, me demanda une nouvelle fois Artémis, le regard étincelant. 

― Oui, oui… Elle le mérite après tout. Mais Virgile encore plus, ajoutai-je, après un instant d'hésitation. 

― Oh, Virgile, c'est qu'un môme trop influençable. 

Je fus très déçue qu'elle ne prenne pas mon parti. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'elle me défende, et pourquoi pas, même, que l'on se ligue toutes les deux contre lui, mais ça semblait peine perdue. 

― Il a quand même pris la défense de Caliste! 

― Il se serait rangé de n'importe quel côté, pourvu que ce côté ait du charme, fit-elle en riant malicieusement. 

De deux choses, l'une : je pense qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte sur le coup de l'impact de ses paroles. Ce que je comprenais, c'est que j'avais le charisme d'une chaise, et que Caliste était attirante. Je crois avoir déjà précisé qu'Artémis n'est pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, elle est même assez brut de décoffrage ; ce qu'elle venait de prononcer me blessa réellement. On peut soutenir qu'on se fiche du regard des autres, on se préoccupe tout de même de plaire, et elle venait de rompre le peu d'assurance que j'avais. Mais, en reconsidérant la chose, je me rendis compte beaucoup plus tard que j'avais mal interprété ses dires ; elle avait juste sous-entendu, sans doute pour elle-même, que Virgile était extrêmement malléable, et que c'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer.

* * *

_«Je te défie en duel de sorciers, samedi soir, après le match de Quidditch. Réponds-moi par oui ou non, et indiques-moi le lieu. Minerva Liv McGonagall.» _

Je dois reconnaître que c'était bien loin de l'effet escompté. Ce bref mot hésitant qui se voulait ferme, en devenait cocasse à la lecture, mais je le fis néanmoins parvenir par hibou à Caliste Nott. Inutile de préciser que je ne reçus pas de réponse, si ce n'est des regards goguenards lors des fois où nous nous croisâmes. J'en étais encore plus ulcérée, mais je n'osais plus réitérer ma provocation. 

Le jour du match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je fus surprise de l'ambiance à la tablée de notre maison, au petit déjeuner. Les joueurs ne semblaient pas particulièrement stressés de ce qui les attendaient; Alaric Keitch notamment riait très fort, et lançait des plaisanteries à tout bout de champ, très sûr de lui. Il créait un curieux contraste avec le nouvel attrapeur, Neil Carter, livide et paraissant encore plus chétif qu'habituellement. 

― Allez, les Gryffondors! Cette année on gagne tous les matchs, en commençant par le premier, s'époumona Artémis, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

Un tumulte d'encouragement lui fit écho, et les acclamations se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous installés dans les tribunes. Je partageais l'allégresse générale, bien entendu, m'égosillant en agitant mon écharpe rouge et or, aux côtés des jumelles. Mes sentiments étaient paradoxaux: je souhaitais de toutes mes forces la victoire pour Gryffondor, seulement je n'avais jamais encore vu Hadrien jouer, et espérais qu'il fût un joueur talentueux. 

― Les voila tous sur le terrain, brailla l'une des Weasley. 

― Les capitaines sont pas terribles, cette année, s'exclama la seconde. 

Pour m'immiscer dans la conversation, je lançai : 

― Henrich de Graham ferait un bon capitaine. 

― Tu es folle ! Alaric Keitch contre Hadrien McGonagall chez les Serpentards ! 

― Ce seraient les deux capitaines les plus séduisants de l'histoire, hein Josie ! 

― Séduisants, Kimie ? Tu veux dire les plus s… 

Dieu merci, une ovation particulièrement bruyante couvrit la voix de Josie Weasley. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir entendre parler de mon frère ainsi, même si la curiosité me rongeait. A cet instant, le match débuta, et je fus happée par le déroulement ; ou plutôt par les performances de Neil Carter. Hadrien était un très bon batteur, il ratait rarement ses coups, tandis qu'Alaric Keitch parvenait à retenir chaque Souaffle qu'un adversaire lançait dans les buts ; cependant, c'est Neil qui me captiva. Si il m'avait toujours semblé fragile, sur son balais il était une autre personne : il filait comme le vent, enchaînait les virages serrés, prenait des accélérations subites, et tournoyait avec agilité dans le ciel ; j'en avais le souffle coupé. 

― Alors Minnie, parait qu'tu vas aller refaire le portrait de la dernière des Nott ? Si t'as besoin de tuyaux, on est de bon conseil avec Josie, me dit une des jumelles. 

― Les duels, c'est notre matière favorite à Poudlard, renchérit la seconde. 

Mais avant même que je ne réponde, elle se détournèrent et hurlèrent en l'honneur de Henrich de Graham qui venait de marquer le premier but. Presque aussitôt, je sentis la poigne surexcitée, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Artémis, me saisir le bras et me tirer contre elle. Elle me souffla à l'oreille, ses cheveux roux me chatouillant le visage : 

― Jette un coup d'œil vers Dippet… Tu vois ce que je vois, Min' ?

― Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit plus intéressant que le match.

― Et moi, ça m'étonnerait que tu ais bien regardé. 

A contrecœur, je décollai les yeux du terrain, et observai attentivement les tribunes faces à nous ; il y avait effectivement le Directeur, accompagné du professeur Arnaud, resplendissante dans sa robe d'azur et d'airain, couleurs de Serdaigle dont elle était la directrice. Mais, je mis quelques secondes avant de l'apercevoir, il y avait également Maddey Ollerton avec eux, qui semblait leur parler avec véhémence.

― Qu'est-ce que Ollerton fiche là-bas ? 

― C'est ce qu'on va vite savoir, me répondit Artémis dans un sourire éblouissant de ruse, apparemment ravie d'avoir su piquer ma curiosité aussi facilement.

Comme elle commençait à m'attirer vers elle, maintenant debout et subrepticement courbée, je résistai et lançai, en cherchant à la faire rasseoir : 

― On ne peut pas aller les écouter ! Ils nous verront ! 

― Quoi, on t'as jamais appris à ramper ? 

Elle me fit les gros yeux, en riant, et cette fois, lorsqu'elle m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna derrière elle, je ne me dérobai pas. D'ailleurs, je pense avec le temps que mes contestations étaient purement symboliques ; je commençais par refuser, peut-être parce que je n'aimais déjà pas me contenter de suivre, puis je cédais, car Artémis se montrait insistante et persuasive, et surtout à cause de son fort tempérament de dirigeante. Ce que j'admis relativement vite, par contre, c'est que j'appréciais vraiment la Gryffondor, et ses folies étaient généralement distrayantes. J'ignorais encore à quel point elles pourraient me manquer. 

Nous traversâmes donc les gradins, avec toute la discrétion que notre course nous permettait, pour finalement nous aplatir au sol. C'était quelque chose d'assez exaltant que de se traîner à plat ventre sous les tribunes faîtes de bois, sachant que quiconque regarderait sous ses pieds nous découvrirait. Heureusement, les élèves étaient captivés par le déroulement du match, du moins, l'espérai-je. 

― Chiche tu pinces les fesses de Dippet, chuchota Artémis, le visage fendu par un sourire malicieux. 

J'eus envie d'éclater de rire, en la voyant m'indiquer l'arrière train de notre directeur juste au dessus de nos têtes, un sourcil levé de manière équivoque. S'ensuivirent plusieurs plaisanteries à propos de flatulence et de mauvaise posture, qui étaient tout à fait de notre âge je le soutiens, mais que je préfère laisser dans le flou. 

Nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux lorsque la voix irritée de Maddey nous parvint, et instinctivement, levâmes la tête vers le postérieur beaucoup plus étroit qui représentait tout ce qu'on distinguait du garçon. 

― Je vous assure que je n'ai aucunement ma place dans ma maison actuelle. 

― Les traditions de Poudlard veulent que la décision du Choixpeau magique soit irrévocable, Ollerton, lui répondit le directeur d'une voix désintéressée. 

― Vous laisseriez un élève subir sept années dans un environnement qu'il déteste ?

― Rien ne vous retient à Poudlard.

― La tradition familiale veut que les Ollerton soient placés à Serdaigle ! Vous n'allez quand même pas m'attirer le déshonneur de ma famille, professeur !

Les pieds de Maddey s'agitèrent, et quelques graviers plurent au dessus de nos têtes ; je crus entendre Artémis pester. 

― Ici vous êtes dans mon école, et vos coutumes personnelles sont secondaires, Ollerton, vous m'en…

Un vacarme assourdissant étouffa ses derniers mots, et avec horreur, je vis des centaines d'élèves taper des pieds en cadence, abattant sur nos crânes un déluge de terre sèche et de cailloux. J'eus le bon sens de fermer les yeux. 

― Ce Graham est vraiment talentueux, commenta la voix d'Arnaud, ronronnante, lorsque le stade eut retrouvé un semblant de calme. Il marque sans arrêt. 

Maddey s'adressa alors à elle, proche du gémissement : 

― Professeur Arnaud, dîtes-lui que vous sentez la fibre Serdaigle en moi ! 

― Amadeus, la détermination que tu mets à vouloir nous rejoindre me plait, et ferait de toi un Serdaigle hors du commun. J'aimerai beaucoup t'avoir dans ma maison, mais nous n'irons pas à l'encontre du Choixpeau. 

― Mais, professeur… 

― Si tu as été placé chez les Gryffondors, ce n'est pas sans raison.

― Je me fiche bien de leur maudit courage, s'enhardit-il en frappant du pied discrètement, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher à nouveau la chute de quelques gravillons.

Dippet tonna, agacé :

― Ollerton, il suffit ! 

― Pourtant, il t'en a fallu du courage Amadeus, pour venir nous faire cette demande si singulière. 

A ces propos, nous vîmes les mains de Maddey se crisper jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent. Artémis se rapprocha silencieusement de moi, ses cheveux et son visage saupoudrés de terre, elle me chuchota : 

― Pauvre, pauvre Maddey… Persécuté par les valeurs du courage ! A ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à chouiner ? 

― Pas plus de trois minutes, à ce rythme là, répondis-je, avec une pointe de mauvaise conscience à l'idée de me moquer de notre camarade. 

Cependant, nous n'eûmes jamais la réponse à cette interrogation laissée en suspend ; au même instant, une nouvelle voix masculine se joignit à la conversation, affolée : 

― Armando Dippet, il faut que vous veniez ! 

― Où ça, demanda le directeur, semblant ne pas avoir décelé la note de panique dans le ton de son interlocuteur. 

― A l'infirmerie! Il y a eut une agression sur une élève. Cerena McGregor de Gryffondor, elle s'est faîte attaquer dans les couloirs. 

Nous entendîmes Arnaud se mêler alors de l'affaire : 

― Armando, nous allons suspendre le match, et nous enquérir de l'état de McGregor…

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse, une ovation puissante éclata dans les gradins, et d'un commun accord Artémis et moi déguerpîmes de notre planque. En entendant le coup de sifflet signant la fin du match, je me félicitai de notre rapidité, m'imaginant ensevelie sous la pluie de cailloux qui ne tarda pas à s'abattre sous les tribunes. On m'apprit un peu plus tard que Neil Carter venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or, offrant une victoire incontestable à sa maison, et régalant l'assistance d'un looping apparemment réussi. Néanmoins, une fois debout, courbatues et couvertes de poussière, je croisai le regard écarquillé d'Artémis; comme moi, le nom de la victime venait de lui rappeler quelqu'un. Nous le prononçâmes en chœur. Cerena McGregor faisait partie de notre dortoir.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre lundi prochain ! Oui, oui, je poste moins vite qu'au début, mais ça reste raisonnable. Dès que j'aurais repris un peu d'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres, je pourrai recommencer à poster à tort et à travers ! Bisous !_


	10. Prémices d'Halloween

**Notes : Quel délicieux chapitre que celui-ci, ouverture de l'intrigue quasiment entière ! J'adore ! D'accord, il peut paraître rébarbatif, avec les longues conversations entre Artémis, Cerena et Minerva, mais finalement, je crois que j'adore, j'adore faire parler Artémis ! Elle est tellement brut de décoffrage ! Bon d'accord, mes personnages sont clichés : la fouineuse, la timide, le prétentieux, la méchante, le beau ténébreux de Serpentard ( ! ), le flatteur de base, le frère rêvé, le frère cauchemardé, la féministe et Minerva... Celle qui se cherche encore... Allez, j'annonce : durant la première année, il y aura un BISOU ! Je ne comptais pas que Minerva s'y mette aussi tôt, mais un poutou surprise serait certainement le bienvenu... Enfin, ne croyez pas au prince charmant, ça sera pas un bisou avec quelqu'un auquel on s'attend ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PREMICES D'HALLOWEEN**

Dans la cohue générale que la victoire de Gryffondor avait entraîné, faîte de hurlements de triomphe, ou de huées mécontente, je vis le professeur Arnaud s'élancer hors du stade, suivie par Dippet, essoufflé. Je ne doutais pas une seconde de leur destination, et échangeai un regard avec Artémis. Sans nous concerter, nous nous prîmes la main simultanément, et nous lancèrent sur leurs traces. Pour ma part, j'étais surtout soucieuse de connaître l'état de Cerena McGregor, bien que je ne la connaissais pas excessivement, elle faisait partie de mon quotidien. Les motivations d'Artémis devaient être tout autres. Tout en courant, hors d'haleine, elle décréta :

― Les joueurs de l'équipe attendront un peu avant de recevoir mes félicitations !

― Vu le monde qu'il y a autour d'eux, c'est toi qui aurais attendu avant de pouvoir leur adresser un mot.

― C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

C'était stupide, mais son approbation m'étonna ; je m'attendais à un quelconque signe de contestation, qui finit par arriver, et me rassura : il s'agissait bien d'Artémis!

― Mais je connais très bien Alaric, il m'aurait adressé la parole de lui-même. Malgré la foule, souligna-t-elle.

«Just a dream»… Cette fille est unique. Alors que nous grimpions quatre à quatre les marches du château, je la questionnai :

― D'où tu connais si bien Alaric ?

― Parce que je vis chez lui. Pas plus compliqué que ça.

Et elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant, bien qu'elle fût à court de souffle. Sa curieuse réponse avait eut le mérite de m'intriguer, mais avant que je n'aie pu la solliciter davantage, nous arrivâmes devant l'infirmerie. Tout était silencieux ; évidemment puisque la grande majorité des élèves étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, songeai-je.

― Tu crois que c'est grave, ce qui lui est arrivé à Cerena ?

― J'en sais pas plus que toi, Min'. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de connaître rapidement la réponse.

A pas feutrés, elle s'approcha de la porte, et y colla son oreille avec sur le visage une expression attentive. Je la rejoins tout aussi discrètement, et lui saisis le bras afin de l'écarter.

― Arrête, Artémis.

― Quoi?

― Si on nous voit…

― Tu voulais savoir comment elle va, non ?

Je soupirai, à court d'arguments ; une fois de plus, j'avais l'impression de m'opposer à sa volonté autant qu'à la mienne, et elle le savait. Elle avait visé juste, seulement, je n'aimais pas beaucoup sa manière de procéder. Mais la curiosité prit le dessus, je lui chuchotai :

― Alors ?

― On n'entend rien.

Nous reculâmes d'un pas, tandis qu'elle notait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

― Remarque, vu le débit de parole de Cerena, ça doit être le roi du silence là-dedans. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire autre chose que «oui» ou «non».

― Suffit de poser de poser de bonnes questions.

A vrai dire, Artémis ne mentait pas ; Cerena aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour muette. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir déjà eu une conversation avec elle ; pourtant, elle faisait partie intégrante de notre chambrée, et son absence se serait révélée étrange. Comme si on retirait l'armoire, pensai-je, avant de m'exclamer intérieurement que non, Cerena n'était pas du mobilier !

― Tu crois que c'est Caliste Nott, qui l'a attaquée ?

― J'en suis persuadée, répondit-elle en agitant son poing fermé.

― Elle doit toujours être dans les couloirs, alors.

― Ca, c'est pertinent, Min'. D'ailleurs, au lieu d'attendre bêtement devant l'infirmerie, on pourrait commencer par aller la fracasser…

― Ou aller chercher les jumelles pour qu'elles nous aident.

Mon amie acquiesça, ravie ; je n'étais pas certaine de partager son enthousiasme, et par chance la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit tout à coup. En sortirent Dippet et Arnaud. Je n'eus pas bien le temps de déchiffrer leur expression, mais ils m'apparut néanmoins qu'ils étaient troublés. Le directeur nous fit signe de déguerpir, sans même nous regarder, mais notre professeur de DCFM le retint par la manche sans nulle gêne ; après nous avoir étudié quelques secondes, elle demanda :

― Minerva, Artémis, vous êtes les copines de chambre de Cerena, non ?

Son ton familier et amical m'étonna, mais moins encore que la réponse de la rousse, qui lui assura avec aplomb :

― Ses meilleures amies, ni plus, ni moins.

Le professeur Arnaud murmura plusieurs mots à Dippet, puis se tourna à nouveau dans notre direction, compatissante.

― J'imagine que vous vous inquiétez pour elle… Je vous autorise à aller la voir, les filles, mais ne la faîte pas trop parler, elle est en état de choc.

J'eus envie de lui rétorquer que, n'était pas encore né celui qui arriverait à faire «trop» parler Cerena ; mais après tout, chacun a son propre flux de parole, et peut-être que lui tirer davantage qu'un «oui» ou «non» ferait dépasser son seuil de tolérance à la conversation.

― Bien, professeur. Merci, ajoutai-je, soucieuse de ne pas me montrer ingrate.

Dans la salle un peu trop blanche, Cerena McGregor était seule, assise sur son lit au milieu des autres inoccupés ; de ce fait, le rideau qui maintenait une maigre intimité n'avait pas été tiré. Elle était livide, et comme de juste, ne fit aucune réflexion à notre irruption. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit d'à côté, près d'elle. Ce fut Artémis qui engagea le dialogue, en rabattant ses cheveux sur ses épaules :

― Tu n'es pas surprise de nous voir ici?

― Si.

― On se faisait du souci pour toi.

― Ah? Euh… C'est gentil, me répondit-elle maladroitement.

― Et on voulait savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

J'aurai volontiers bourré Artémis de coup de poings, pour son manque de tact. Mais étrangement, Cerena, si elle paraissait quelque peu ébranlée par sa mésaventure, n'avait pas l'air de s'offusquer de la brusquerie de la question, au contraire elle répondit avec timidité, presque flattée :

― Je suis pas certaine que ça vous intéresse…

― Hého, on a raté la fête de fin du match pour venir te voir, alors ton histoire on veut l'entendre !

― C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, vous avez fait ça pour moi ?...

J'hochai la tête avec véhémence, accompagné d'un regard noir à mon amie, et insistai :

― Oui, pour toi. Toi ! Parce que on se faisait du mouron, et non pas parce qu'on voulait être les premières à savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

J''espérai qu'Artémis ait compris le message.

― Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas… à… ça… Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à… moi, comme vous. En fait, je ne suis pas allée au match parce que… Enfin, j'ai préféré aller à la bibliothèque. Je me promenais dans les rayons à la recherche d'un bon bouquin, et soudain on m'a sauté dessus violemment…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, inspirant profondément comme pour se calmer. Artémis rugit :

― Caliste! Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça!

― Non, non! Ce n'était pas Caliste. C'était un garçon… Il avait l'air d'un fou… Un vrai… Il a crié : «je te retrouve enfin ! Voleuse !» j'ai eu une de ces trouilles… J'ai voulu hurler, mais il m'a plaqué sa main contre la bouche et m'a dévisagé… C'était horrible, j'ai cru que le temps s'était arrêté…

Elle s'affaissa légèrement, la voix brisée. Artémis et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe ; nous nous étions tellement focalisées sur Caliste qu'aucune autre éventualité ne nous était venue.

― Mais, c'est qui lui ?

― Je sais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu…

― Et après, interrompis-je, désireuse de connaître la suite.

― Il m'a demandé très méchamment ma date de naissance, et quand je la lui ai dite, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait devenir fou furieux… Il a rugi qu'il recherchait une fille née le 4 octobre 1925, et comme je savais pas qui c'était, il m'a crié dessus, m'a lâché et m'a ordonné de courir très vite…

Je retins à grand peine un cri d'effroi. _C'était_ ma date de naissance. Mon cœur battit plus vite, plus fort, à cette nouvelle ; les déductions allaient bon train, se faisaient toutes seules, brouillonnes, dans ma tête, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Un inconnu avait agressé mon amie ; un inconnu cherchait une fille née à la même date que moi ; un inconnu qui avait été capable de faire preuve de violence avec Cerena alors qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il recherchait… De quoi serait-il capable avec moi ?

Sans écouter mes amies, je repris le raisonnement du début, mis de l'ordre à mes pensées. Il l'avait traité de voleuse en pensant s'adresser à la bonne personne ; il était à la poursuite d'une voleuse. Or, de mémoire, je n'avais jamais rien volé, à part peut-être emprunté quelques noises à Firmin, à son insu, mais jamais, au grand jamais, à un inconnu. Je me rassurai donc à l'idée que je n'étais pas la personne ciblée. Mais mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau lorsque je songeai qu'à cause de ma date de naissance, il pouvait me croire coupable. D'ailleurs, que venait faire la date de naissance dans une histoire de vol ? Tout était très confus, même trop pour que je me sente réellement menacée. Je me calmai, et repris le fil de la conversation.

― Jamais vu de ma vie… Jeune, notre âge à peu près…

― Ses cheveux?

― Bruns et bouclés.

― Ses yeux?

Cerena secoua la tête, la mine désolée.

― Je sais pas… J'ai pas regardé…

Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots ; si Artémis remarqua mon mutisme soudain, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui m'arrangea d'une certaine manière. Au moment de prendre congé, je me souvins d'un détail, et demandai à Cerena:

― Au fait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue au match?

Elle baissa les yeux, et demeura silencieuse un long moment ; je crus même qu'elle ne me répondrait pas, mais finalement, sa petite voix s'éleva, tremblotante :

― Parce que… Je n'avais personne avec qui y aller… Personne qui ne m'avait proposé de l'accompagner…

― C'est incroyable ça ! Tu n'as pas compris : un match ça se regarde avec tous les Gryffondors ! On n'y va pas en couple, ou en famille ! C'est toute notre maison ENSEMBLE !

Je fis signe à mon amie de se taire, craignant que l'infirmière nous passe un savon à cause du tapage, et finalement nous quittâmes l'infirmerie. Dans un premier temps, j'hésitai à informer Artémis de la similitude entre ma date de naissance et celle que l'agresseur avait demandé, puis somme toute, décidai de garder ça pour moi. J'imagine que c'était un mécanisme de défense, feindre l'ignorance ; je taisais ce qui me chamboulait, dans l'espoir de le rendre moins réel, ou peut-être pour l'oublier moi-même.

Néanmoins, les jours passèrent, et aucun inconnu fou furieux ne m'attaqua, à mon grand soulagement. Si au début l'information me tourmenta, mon inquiétude se mua en vague crainte, puis plus qu'en légère appréhension lorsque j'y repensais, et enfin, elle disparut. Surtout qu'un nouvel évènement vint s'ajouter à mes réflexions quotidiennes : la fête d'Halloween à Poudlard.

* * *

_Si quelqu'un ne s'est pas encore endormi devant son pc, une petite review serait la bienvenue ! Ca redonnerait un coup de motive ! (bon d'accord, je l'ai pas perdue ma motivation...) non mais ça fait très plaisir de voir son chapitre commenté, ou même encouragé... Bisous !_

* * *


	11. Amitié, violettes et moi

**Notes :**** Pauvre petit chapitre sans grand intérêt, on en apprend juste davantage sur Astrée ; Cerena se fait plus présente et le petit garçon des rêves est là... Ce n'est jamais qu'un chapitre de transition, pas palpitant pour un sous, mais il est là quand même ! Et en tous cas, merci tout spécialement à Jouzetsuka, Vani-Chan, Kaomisha et EtoileDeNeige ! **

* * *

**AMITIE ET MOI**

Par un fort cruel manque de chance, il se trouva que le matin d'Halloween, une maladresse de Cerena m'envoya directement à l'infirmerie. Nous avions déjà été placées côte à côte en Potion, lors d'un devoir, puisque les noms McGonagall et McGregor se suivaient sur la liste alphabétique ; et nous décidâmes communément de rester l'une à côté de l'autre même durant les cours de Potion normaux. Mais hélas, Cerena, aussi mignonne soit-elle, est également dotée d'un certain don pour les maladresses, aussi me retrouvai-je le visage et les mains couvertes d'une mixture écoeurante venue tout droit de notre chaudron. Je serai bien en mal d'expliquer comment Diable elle s'y est prise…

Madame Pearl, la vieille infirmière acariâtre, m'expliqua :

― La potion de « passe-partout » n'est pas un réel danger, seulement elle est destinée à être ingurgitée, et non être en contact avec la peau. Il va vous falloir garder le lit jusqu'à demain midi.

― Très bien, je resterai couchée…

― A l'infirmerie, souligna-t-elle, grondante.

Une immense déception m'inonda, je tentai néanmoins :

― Mais, ce soir c'est Halloween…

― Et alors ?

Toute l'injustice de ma situation me fit la détester en cet instant, et en reporter toute la culpabilité sur sa pauvre personne. Pourtant, je le jure, je ne lui fis pas de geste grossier dans le dos lorsqu'elle tourna les talons ; mais j'en mourais d'envie.

Pearl m'apporta à midi un maigre repas, mais je fus consolée quand je vis qu'elle avait également autorisé Astrée et Artémis à me rendre visite. Les deux filles s'installèrent chacune d'un côté de moi, sous l'œil suspicieux de l'infirmière qui finit par sortir, et me gratifièrent d'un sourire. La rousse piqua un bâtonnet de carotte dans mon assiette, et le croqua.

― Alors, Min', tu sors quand d'ici ? Va pas falloir rater la fête de ce soir, hein, s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Artémis ou « comment mettre les pieds dans le plat ». J'aurais dû lui dire, au moins une fois, qu'un dicton conseillait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans la bouche avant de parler. Je n'ai pourtant jamais jugé utile de le lui faire remarquer.

― Justement, je sors demain midi…

― Hors de question ! C'est ton premier Halloween au château, on vient te chercher en douce dans la soirée.

Je fus flattée par sa sollicitude ; après tout Artémis avait beaucoup d'amis, je n'étais pas spécialement indispensable à sa soirée, et pourtant elle semblait réellement ennuyée que je rate la première fête de ma scolarité. Toutefois, je répondis, raisonnable :

― Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Il y aura toujours Noël d'ici peu.

Astrée hocha la tête avec véhémence, foudroyant notre amie de son regard ambré.

― Minerva a raison, Artémis, c'est toi qui es stupidement insouciante. Des fêtes d'Halloween, il nous en reste encore six, je pense que c'est suffisant.

― Hého la révolutionnaire, on t'a pas sonnée, lâcha la rousse, acerbe.

En les regardant se toiser, défiantes, je me demandai subitement quelle conversation antérieure avait pu les amener à se parler ainsi ; j'eu même peur qu'elles s'énervent pour de bon, mais à la vue du léger sourire d'Astrée je compris qu'elles n'en étaient certainement pas à leur première prise de bec. Artémis chipa un dernier bâtonnet orange dans mon assiette, puis s'allongea sans vergogne sur le lit d'à côté, me jetant un drôle de regard :

― Tu es bien sûre que tu ne veux pas… Je suis convaincue que ça pourrait être rigolo de venir te sortir d'ici sous le nez de la vieille Pearl.

Je lui assurai que je préférais rester sagement couchée, et elles finirent par partir, l'heure de la reprise des cours approchant. Je les regardai s'en aller en caracolant entre les lits blancs, main dans la main comme deux sœurs, alors qu'elles étaient l'exacte antithèse l'une de l'autre. Souvent, ce curieux contraste me frappa, voire même me fascina ; tout comme la complexité de leur amitié, qui ne semblait exister que par l'opposition qui les dissociait. Il m'arrive de me demander si chacune d'elle, dans la bonne entente qu'elles feignaient, ne cherchait pas en vérité à faire adhérer l'autre à ses convictions personnelles.

Le temps me parut interminable, et bien après que le soleil se fut couché, je perçus un grattement timide à la porte. Un instant plus tard, la mine penaude de Cerena apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

― Viens, approches-toi, l'invitai-je de ma voix la plus chaleureuse.

Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur le lit d'à côté. Nous échangeâmes un regard, quand enfin :

― Je t'ennuie ? Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille, Minerva…

― Non ! Au contraire, ça fait du bien de la compagnie ! Mais il doit être l'heure de la fête d'Halloween, que viens-tu faire ici, au lieu de t'amuser ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

― C'est pas amusant d'être seule, tu dois comprendre, puisque toi aussi tu es isolée. Enfin, je veux dire : ce soir. Et puis, c'est de ma faute si tu es ici, je peux bien te tenir compagnie pour me racheter…

Je me redressai légèrement, me creusant la tête pour trouver un moyen de la mettre à l'aise.

― Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas songé un seul instant à t'en vouloir, Cerena.

Elle me sourit maladroitement, avant de fouiller dans son sac les joues rouges. Elle finit par me tendre quelque chose enveloppé de serviettes en papier, qui se révéla être deux cuisses de poulet, des beignets de courgettes, une tranche de pain et une pomme.

― Je sais à quoi ressemblent les repas de l'infirmerie. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, se justifia-t-elle, manifestement désolée.

A ses paroles, je me sentis terriblement gênée de la ferveur qu'elle exprimait à mon égard ; encore, eut-elle été réciproque, mais non, j'avais plutôt tendance à négliger Cerena. Je me promis de lui prêter davantage attention, par la suite.

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve étrange. Peut-être était-ce parce que je me sentais seule, dans mon lit de cette infirmerie trop blanche, tandis que d'autres faisaient la fête, toujours est-il que au cœur de mes songes, un adorable petit garçon vint me tenir compagnie silencieusement. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, pourtant, ce n'était pas grâce à son visage que je ne parvenais à apercevoir, mais plutôt du fait de l'étrange aura de bien-être qu'il diffusait. Dans mon rêve, il m'offrit même un petit bouquet de violettes ; au matin, j'eus la stupéfaction de trouver les violettes sur ma table de chevet.

* * *

Je tins ma promesse au sujet de Cerena, enfin, un peu plus qu'à moitié… Au midi, elle était avec moi lorsque je quittai l'infirmerie, et si Astrée ou Artémis furent surprises de notre amitié naissante, elles n'en dirent rien. D'ailleurs la première ne dit rien non plus au sujet de la fête d'Halloween par égard pour moi ; quant à la seconde, elle s'empressa de me raconter :

― Y'a du grabuge chez les fantômes de Poudlard ! Hier soir, ils ont refusé de faire leur numéro habituel pour Halloween, et se sont plaint en public de la disparition de l'un des leurs…

Je ne sais si elle reçut un coup de coude d'Astrée, en guise de mise en garde, ou si elle prit conscience toute seule qu'elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie, néanmoins elle ne poursuivit pas, et le sujet d'Halloween fut définitivement clos. Pour le moment…

De ce jour, et à mon initiative, Astrée et moi nous rapprochâmes de Cerena. C'était comme si nous la prenions sous notre aile, et je crois que Cerena apprécia beaucoup. Il faut quand même reconnaître que ce fut surtout moi qui m'attachai à elle, car Astrée était plutôt solitaire. C'était une fille exceptionnelle, déjà parce qu'elle était noire, la seule à Poudlard à cette époque ; peut-être à cause de sa couleur de peau si singulière, elle avait appris à garder la tête haute en toute circonstance. Elle allait au bout de ses convictions, et souvent je puisais en elle le courage et la volonté de m'affirmer ; mais elle n'était pas non plus à l'image d'une meilleure amie avec qui je pouvais tout partager, car trop indépendante. Je la sentais souvent à des milliers d'années de mes préoccupations de gamine, d'où un jour, cette conversation dans le froid du parc, juste avant les premières neiges :

― Ah oui, j'oublie des fois que tu es issue d'une famille de sorciers, dit-elle parce que je lui parlais du système de poste par hiboux.

― Toi aussi, non ?

A ma grande surprise, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et me regarda.

― Non, jusqu'à cet été, je ne savais même pas que la magie existait. Ca a changé ma vie d'ailleurs.

― Et tes parents… Ce sont des moldus alors ?

― Oui… Ils n'ont pas eu la chance de pouvoir s'évader dans le monde de la magie, glissa-t-elle avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

― Mais le monde des moldus est agréable, pourtant ?

Je songeai aux automobiles que Hadrien m'avait décrites, aux salles de cinéma, aux bals masqués mondains… Mais Astrée releva la tête brusquement :

― Pas celui duquel je viens. C'est pourquoi je me sens tellement bien à Poudlard, et qui me pousse à travailler au maximum pour y faire mes sept ans.

― C'est si terrible que ça, d'où tu viens ?

Elle me fixa quelques instants avant de répondre avec laconisme :

― Oui.

Le silence s'installa. Je me sentais gênée de lui avoir éventuellement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, et légèrement frustrée malgré moi qu'elle ne se confie pas davantage. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, bien plus tard, que Astrée ne se dévoilait pas sans avoir une grande confiance en la personne. Et partager la même chambrée depuis trois mois n'était pas suffisant pour avoir sa confiance.

Bien sûr, j'avais beaucoup de choses, d'interrogations sans réponses, qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, et si la condition d'Astrée avait piqué ma curiosité, j'étais consciente aussi que ce serait lui manquer de respect que de chercher à savoir contre son gré. Le bouquet de violettes, qui n'était accompagné d'aucun mot, me plongeait dans les abimes de la perplexité, tandis que le sois-disant fantôme disparu à Pouldard m'interpelait légèrement. Le décompte s'étoffait : Cerena agressée, un fantôme disparu, un fou-furieux qui me recherchait peut-être, et des fleurs tout droit sorties d'un rêve... Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

* * *

_Un avant-goût du suivant ? Eh bien, il va se passer davantage de choses : mois de décembre, l'approche des bilans individuels qui va entraîner fatalement DEUX rencontres ! Un homme et un garçon... PLus de détails ? Mercredi ou jeudi soir... ! Ah ! et n'oubliez pas de me donner un avis sur ce chapitre. Merci !_


	12. Le petit garçon de Poudlard

**Notes :**** Ce chapitre est un peu long, et d'ailleurs, il aurait du être encore plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux. C'est un chapitre que je languissais d'écrire depuis que j'ai entamé cette fic ou presque, parce que c'est tiré de vécu personnel. Oui, hélas, l'entretien qui suit ne sort pas de mon imagination, mais je l'ai bel et bien vécu, et d'ailleurs tellement mal vécu qu'il me fallait absolument le faire vivre à quelqu'un d'autre... Minerva fait une parfaite victime ! Bon je sais pas trop comment peut être perçu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira... Et qu'on attendra la suite... Je précise aussi que le prochain ne sera pas posté avant Lundi / Mardi, étant donné que je serai à un festival ce w-end. Bref, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_Réponse à la review de Manone :__ Merci pour cet encouragement ! C'est vrai que McGo n'est pas vraiment exploité dans les fics, et j'imagine que ce n'est pas sans raison. Elle n'est pas un personnage franchement passionnant (enfin du point de vue des autres, parce que moi elle m'a toujours fait grand effet !) Mais du coup, pour faire une fic sur son passé, c'est super parce que J.K. Rowling (comme ça que ça s'écrit !! Namého !) laisse vraiment champ libre, vu qu'elle donne presque aucune information... Et moi je m'éclate à en faire ce que je veux ! Bon d'accord, pour l'instant minerva n'est pas un personnage super, mais qui était sensationnel à 12 ans, hein ?! Pour répondre à ta question, je sais plus dans quel tome, on apprend que Tom Jedusor part en colo ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, et ça pourrait être pas loin de là où se déroule la coupe de quidditch. C'est vrai que j'ai pas franchement expliqué ce passage ! Bref, encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !  
_**

* * *

**LE PETIT GARÇON DE POUDLARD**

Je n'ai pas encore parlé de notre comportement pendant les cours, il me semble. Nous nous conduisions chacun d'une manière qui nous était propre. Au fil des semaines, je fus très vite considérée telle « la questionneuse », comme certains s'amusaient à me surnommer de temps en temps ; ce sobriquet n'était pas dénué de vérité, car je m'intéressais généralement aux cours, et trouvais souvent que les professeurs laissaient des détails dans l'ombre. Je pense qu'Astrée appréciait cette attitude chez moi, car il lui arrivait également de renchérir à mes interrogations, et, tandis que d'autres élèves se déconcentraient quand le professeur me répondait, mon amie écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

Mon intérêt pour les cours avait cependant ses failles, et l'Histoire de la Magie en faisait partie. Comme beaucoup d'autres, j'étais sensible aux vertus soporifiques de Binns, dont les leçons me glissaient dans une douce somnolence ; Astrée y résistait, mieux : elle s'y intéressait ! A la surprise générale, Virgile Dubois et elle semblaient se passionner de concert pour ce cours ; ils écoutaient, sollicitaient Binns, et écrivaient fébrilement tout au long de l'heure. De la part d'Astrée, ce n'était pas étonnant, elle était bonne élève ; quant à Virgile, son attitude en étonnait plus d'un dans notre classe. Il était toujours le premier, en Potion, à inclure de mauvais ingrédients dans son chaudron pour se donner en spectacle, ou bien à essayer d'amuser la galerie lorsqu'il était question de pratiquer des sortilèges ; Virgile était un écervelé qui redoublait de pitreries grotesques. Excepté l'Histoire de la Magie, il n'y avait qu'en cours de DFCM qu'il se tenait tranquille, sûrement sous le charme du Professeur Arnaud, me disais-je avec une pointe d'ironie. Néanmoins, ses bêtises coûtaient fréquemment des points à Gryffondor, et au lieu de faire l'unanimité, il n'était guère très apprécié. Mais ça, il ne le comprenait pas encore.

Des points, j'en coûtais également à ma maison, involontairement hélas. La pratique de la magie me paraissait très difficile ; si je n'avais aucun mal à obtenir un résultat lorsque je lançais un sort, ma magie était incontrôlable la plupart du temps. Les effets décuplés de mes sortilèges avaient d'abord amusé mes professeurs, puis agacé, et désormais mes débordements les exaspéraient. Ils pensaient certainement qu'il s'agissait d'une technique pour attirer l'attention sur moi, ce qui fatalement arrivait, et ne lésinaient plus sur les points qu'ils retiraient à Gryffondor, à cause de moi.

A ce propos, Virgile avait cru trouver en moi une éventuelle alliée pour ses bouffonneries, et pensa que notre statut de parias potentiels nous rapprocheraient ; je m'empressai de le détromper, soulignant insidieusement sa traîtrise, et allant même jusqu'à me rabattre sur les aspects les plus vils de mon vocabulaire. Je pense avoir plutôt bien exposé mon point de vue, car grand bien m'en fasse, de ce jour il ne chercha plus à faire ami-amie.

* * *

Les professeurs banalisèrent une fin d'après-midi de cours pour notre classe, afin que chaque élève puisse passer aux évaluations individuelles de mi-année. Nous devions demeurer dans la Grande Salle, où les professeurs venaient nous chercher à tour de rôle. Nous étions mélangés aux premières années des autres maisons ; inutile de décrire la cohue que cette mixité engendrait… Malgré cela, une étrange tension, faite d'attente et de stress, régnait dans l'immense pièce. Les chamailleries inter maisons cessaient lorsque l'un des élèves était appelé, et dans un silence complet, tout le monde le regardait suivre le professeur en dehors de la Grande Salle, où l'air était imprégné d'appréhension et de crainte.

J'avais d'emblée préféré me mettre à l'écart de l'agitation, accompagnée d'Astrée et de Cerena, nous nous étions installées par habitude à la table des Gryffondors.

― Mes frères m'ont dit qu'aux évaluations de mi-année, les profs ne nous encouragent pas. Ils visent nos faiblesses pour nous forcer à nous améliorer, dis-je en tapotant nerveusement sur la table.

― Je n'ai eu que des bonnes notes, à moins qu'ils ne soient racistes, ils ne trouveront rien à redire.

― Tu n'as pas peur ?

Astrée me regarda en souriant, paisible, et me prit la main avec affection.

― Ce ne sont pas des évaluations finales, Minerva, tout ce que le professeur te dira ne pourra que t'aider à progresser.

J'enviai sa sérénité ; je me sentais incapable de ne pas appréhender les critiques, toutefois, à cela était mêlé un léger sentiment d'assurance. Mes devoirs avaient plutôt été brillants, et mon attention en cours, ainsi que mon intérêt et mes questions, constituaient certainement des points positifs.

Très vite, la voix de Dumbledore retentit :

― Miss Cerena Ann McGregor.

Nous regardâmes notre amie le suivre, voire s'enfuir de la pièce derrière lui, certainement morte de confusion devant ces centaines de paires d'yeux. Sans quitter des yeux la porte par laquelle elle avait disparu, je remarquai :

― Elle a de la chance de passer avec le professeur de Métamorphose, il va se montrer très indulgent, à mon avis. J'espère que moi aussi, je passerai avec lui, ou avec Arnaud.

Elle approuva, la mine songeuse, et demanda sans que je ne sache si elle me posait la question, ou la laissait en suspend.

― Tu crois qu'on est assigné à certains professeurs pour des raisons spéciales ? Pour des histoires de caractère… Une élève craintive avec un professeur doux et clément…

― Si c'est le cas, je me demande bien auquel je suis attribuée.

Un peu plus tard, je jugeai sa théorie erronée lorsque Binns appela Caliste Nott. Une personne indolente pour juger une élève effrontée, ce n'était pas exactement ce que je qualifiais de bonne paire. Et comme Slughorn emmena dans la foulée Tom Jedusor, j'émis cette nouvelle idée :

― Ce doit être par rapport aux affinités. Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point Slughorn chouchoute Jedusor aux cours de Potions ?

― Peut-être, nous verrons bien. Je commence à trouver le temps long, dommage que ce ne soit pas dans l'ordre des listes alphabétiques, on aurait su approximativement l'heure de notre passage…

J'acquiesçai, avant de noter :

― Tu as remarqué qu'il y a des profs qu'on ne connaît pas qui viennent chercher les élèves ?

― Oui, ce sont sûrement des professeurs de matières qu'on n'a pas encore…

― Mais comment peuvent-ils nous évaluer, alors, si ils ne nous connaissent pas ?

Astrée leva la tête, pensive, puis haussa les épaules.

― J'en sais pas plus que toi, au sujet de la répartition… J'imagine qu'ils ont des réunions pour échanger leurs avis à propos des élèves.

Certains des élèves revenaient, après leur entretien, et une cacophonie de « alors ? » ou de « raconte ! » emplissait la salle. Mais nous ne revîmes pas Cerena. Lorsque le professeur Arnaud entra dans la pièce, j'espérai un instant que ce fût pour moi ; elle appela :

― Miss Astrée Antigone Hadassa.

J'adressai à mon amie un geste d'encouragement, elle y répondit par un sourire, en se levant du banc, et s'éloigna le visage confiant. A ce moment là, la réelle épreuve commença : seule avec mes questions, mes inquiétudes, sans pouvoir plaisanter pour passer le temps ; je regardais les élèves passer les uns après les autres, regrettant d'être parmi les dernières.

― Miss Minerva Liv McGonagall.

Je bondis ; c'était un professeur qui m'était inconnu, et instantanément, je n'eus guère envie de le connaître. Lorsque je l'eus rejoins, il partit d'un pas vif, me distançant légèrement. Nous gravîmes une multitude d'escaliers, avant de parvenir enfin dans une salle plutôt spacieuse, mais si haute par rapport au sol que je distinguais par la fenêtre, qu'elle en paraissait étroite.

― Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? Nous sommes ici dans une des plus hautes pièces du château, au sommet d'une tour, m'expliqua l'homme d'une voix dénuée d'amabilité.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir face à lui, à son bureau, et se présenta :

― Je m'appelle Orion Cleveland, je suis professeur de Divination de Poudlard. Tu connais le but de cette évaluation ?

― Oui.

Il ne dit rien, et me dévisagea sans embarras ; ne sachant que faire, je l'imitai. C'était un homme qui devait à peine dépasser la trentaine, un âge marqué par les petites pattes d'oie qui se dessinaient au coin de ses yeux, et les quelques rides qui plissaient son front. Il était loin de l'image traditionnelle d'un professeur de Divination, de par ses prunelles vertes à l'éclat vif, sans nulle lueur rêveuse, et son expression sévère faite de la courbe froncée de ses sourcils, et de ses lèvres pincées sous sa courte moustache d'un noir d'encre. Il n'en n'était pas moins pourvu d'une certaine beauté, issue de l'autorité impérieuse qu'il dégageait, et de la régularité de ses traits, dans toute leur dureté.

Finalement, il parla, un parchemin couvert de notes sous les yeux, mais plantant son regard dans le mien :

― Bien que ce n'est pas mon habitude, je vais commencer par une question. Il y a-t-il une erreur dans ton patronyme ? Te nommes-tu bien Minerva Liv McGonagall ?

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

― Tu es bien certaine que « Liv » est ton deuxième prénom ? Depuis quand l'est-ce ?

― Depuis que je suis née, professeur.

Il haussa un sourcil.

― Parce que cela te parait une évidence, Minerva Liv, mais je doute que tu te souviennes de ta naissance.

Il griffonna à la hâte sur un parchemin, et leva à nouveau les yeux vers moi, après avoir allumé une nouvelle bougie, d'un coup de baguette.

― Parles-moi de ton intégration dans cette école.

― J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor un peu contre mon gré, je voulais être à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle, avec l'un de mes frères au moins. Mais finalement je pense que j'aurai été bien dans n'importe quelle maison, et je suis contente d'être où je suis.

Il avait haussé un sourcil songeur à l'évocation des autres maisons.

― Que t'as dit le Choixpeau à propos de ta volonté d'être placé à Serpentard ?

― Quelque chose au sujet d'une force plus puissante que moi qui m'éloignait de Serpentard.

Je tentai de me rappeler avec exactitude les propos du Choixpeau magique. Mon regard se perdit dans le parc, tout en bas, où les multitudes de fenêtres éclairées du château projetaient des tâches lumineuses dans l'herbe.

― Avec qui partages-tu ton dortoir ?

― Astrée Hadassa, Cerena McGregor, Kimberly et Joselaine Wealsey, et Artémis Evans.

― Je vois, des deuxièmes années mêlées à des premières années. Tu es pourtant au courant que les dortoirs ne sont pas prévus à cet effet ?

Nous avancions sur une piste glissante, je me maudis d'avoir pu mettre Artémis et les jumelles dans de sales draps.

― Je sais, mais c'est moi qui le leur ai demandé, même supplié, mentis-je de manière éhontée.

― Peu importe, je m'attache aux faits, et non pas aux causes. Parles-moi maintenant de tes relations avec les professeurs.

― Il n'y a rien à dire, professeur, elles sont bonnes dans l'ensemble. Je ne fais pas de favoritisme.

Ce n'était pas la vérité, je savais très bien que j'avais de fortes préférences pour Arnaud.

― Bien, passons à ton bilan personnel quant à ta qualité d'élève.

Je lui décrivis alors, intimidée par son regard ombrageux, mon intérêt pour les cours et les bonnes notes qui en résultaient. Il m'écouta attentivement, prenant parfois note de mes paroles, mais n'émit aucun signe d'encouragement. Quand j'eus fini, il hocha la tête, et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

― Bien, ce sont ce que les professeurs m'ont exposé.

J'eus un sourire, mais aussitôt, il reprit la parole et ses sourcils froncés me semblèrent de mauvais augure.

― Cela dit, Minerva Liv, le hic chez toi, c'est ton attitude. Notamment à propos de la pratique de la magie, tu n'écoutes pas les consignes et lances les sortilèges à tort et à travers. L'apprentissage passe aussi par l'écoute et l'acceptation de ses erreurs pour pouvoir y pallier.

N'arrivant pas à décoller mes yeux des siens, si durs, je ne cherchai même pas à prendre ma défense, et l'écoutai insister :

― J'ai eu de nombreux échos de ton comportement lorsqu'on essaie de te corriger. D'une part, tu n'avanceras pas si tu t'entêtes à poursuivre cette voie là, et dans ce cas, c'est ton passage en deuxième année qui est fortement compromis. Tu ne peux que rater les examens de juin, et ne pas être admise à Poudlard l'an prochain. D'autre part, tu véhicules une mauvaise image de toi. Tu sais ce que les élèves pensent d'une « je-sais-tout » ? Dans le cas présent, ce sont les professeurs qui sont ulcérés par ton attitude. Tu négliges leurs conseils et penses faire mieux par tes propres moyens. Tu donnes premièrement le sentiment d'être pris de haut, et deuxièmement l'apparence d'une élève prétentieuse et trop sûre d'elle. Il faudrait que tu songes, Minerva Liv, à apprendre avant tout l'humilité.

Mortifiée, je me mordis les lèvres ; je sentais venir les larmes, mais ne voulais pas le lui montrer.

― Je doute que tu aies envie de continuer à passer pour une écervelée plus longtemps. Il ne s'agit peut-être que d'une apparence trompeuse, mais saches qu'elle est très négative, et il est grand temps de te remettre en question. A chaque soir, à l'heure du repas, j'entends de nouvelles plainte à propos de toi, et parfois si ça ne dit pas clairement « il faudrait qu'elle s'achète un cerveau », ça s'en rapproche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule, et questionna :

― Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

Mes lèvres brûlaient de lui demander si il n'existait pas tout de même, un point positif chez moi, mais je n'en dis rien. Par fierté sûrement, pour ne pas lui montrer combien ses reproches m'avaient chamboulé. Mon seul désir était de m'enfuir au plus vite de cette tour lugubre, de fuir son regard perçant, et sa voix accusatrice.

― Non, professeur.

― Très bien, tu peux t'en aller.

Je dévalai les multiples escaliers sans cérémonie, retenant encore un peu mes larmes, ne pensant qu'à me terrer dans un couloir sombre et peu fréquenté pour y laisser éclater ma douleur. Jamais, jusqu'ici, on ne m'avait assené de vérités fâcheuses sur ma propre personne, et le choc, la surprise de l'entendre décrire une fille que je ne connaissais pas, me ravageaient. Etait-ce réellement ainsi que l'on me percevait ? Une fille écervelée ? Une arrogante de première ? Et moi qui m'étais attendue à être abondamment félicitée pour mes efforts… C'était certainement là la preuve de la prétention qu'il avait évoqué.

Mais alors que je courai presque à l'aveuglette, trop bouleversée pour prêter attention aux détails extérieurs, je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet. Dans la semi obscurité, j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait, et réciproquement, mais quelque chose se passa dans l'instant de notre collision. C'était comme une onde qui circula de l'un à l'autre, et la personne m'enveloppa de ses bras pour m'étreindre puissamment. C'était un garçon à n'en pas douter, et je sentis ses cheveux doux me chatouiller la nuque.

* * *

_Bon bin, j'imagine que ce n'est pas une grande révélation si je dévoile qu'on apprend l'identité du petit garçon dans le chapitre prochain... J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on en pense... Bref, bonhomme review peut avoir son clic ?_

* * *


	13. Une rencontre singulière

**Note :**** Me voila avec du retard, pardonnez-moi pitié ! Ce n'est pas tant que ce chapitre était dur à écrire et imaginer, mais surtout qu'après trois jours festival, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain... J'étais loin de Minerva, Artémis et toute l'équipe ! Enfin bon, maintenant tout est à nouveau bien ancré dans ma tête, je suis motivée pour repartir d'un nouveau pied ! J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre, surtout à cause du petit garçon de poudlard (enfin un garçon dans cette fic !!) et puis même la conversation suivante me plait... Bref, je vous laisse lire tout ça, gros bisous ! **

* * *

_**Réponse à la review de Manone :**__** Waaaaw mais dis-moi, t'es une vraie source de données ! la fonction cathartique !! En tous cas, je suis illico allée me renseignée la dessus ! C'était bien trouvé, parce que c'est exactement ça ! ce besoin d'exorciser les mauvais moments en les faisant vivre à autrui... (et vas-y que je m'émerveille pour n'importe quoi !) Raaaah et laisses-moi te dire que tes hypothèses m'ont complètement soufflé ! Même moi, je n'y aurai pas pensé ! je t'en aurai dit davantage si ma réponse était en message privé, mais là, tu comprends que... c'est pas poussible ! Mais tu auras toutes tes réponses petit à petit, si tu restes ma fan revieweuse assidue !! J'espère que j'aurai pas mis trop de temps à poster à ton goût... Bref, bisous ! **_

* * *

**LA RENCONTRE SINGULIERE**

J'avais commencé à sangloter contre son épaule, instinctivement, parce que je le sentais apte à recevoir le flot de chagrin qu'il me fallait déverser. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, l'étrangeté de la situation m'apparut et je me dégageai de son étreinte. Nous reculâmes tous deux d'un pas, et nous observâmes avec une curiosité teintée de gêne. Je devais sans doute avoir les joues rouges de m'être laissée emporter ; lui, me regardait, l'expression amusée.

Il devait avoir mon âge, ou un peu plus, car la dureté de son visage, bien qu'adoucie par son regard, me paraissait trompeuse. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre, et je pus apprécier la beauté de ses traits. J'étais certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant, pourtant, il m'évoquait quelqu'un de manière frappante.

― Qui es-tu ?

― Minerva McGonagall, première année. Et toi ?

― Euh…

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

― Tu t'appelles comment, insistai-je.

― John.

― John quoi ?

― John, c'est tout.

Ma curiosité, et la singularité des circonstances prirent le pas sur mon affliction.

― Tu es de quelle maison ?

― On s'en fiche.

Sa réponse me désorienta, mais je m'obstinai :

― Non, on ne s'en fiche pas.

― Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point on juge quelqu'un sur sa maison ? Et si, tous les deux, on essayait de se connaître sans à priori ? Je ne sais pas dans laquelle tu es, et vice versa.

― Mais tôt ou tard, je le découvrirai forcément !

― Non pas forcément, je suis plutôt discret.

En baissant les yeux, les détachant à regret des siens, je songeai qu'il pouvait être aussi discret qu'il voulait, beaucoup de filles devaient parler de lui. Je repensai alors à la façon dont nous étions entré en contact, et me sentis ridicule.

― Désolée pour tout à l'heure, euh… J'étais chamboulée.

Il écarta mes justifications d'un geste nonchalant de la main, et demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux :

― Qu'est ce qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

― Les évaluations individuelles… Le prof m'a descendue…

J'avais tenté de parler avec dérision, mais mon ton faussement railleur ne l'abusa pas ; il esquissa un mouvement dans ma direction, puis se ravisa, et plaisanta :

― Tu es si mauvaise élève que ça ?

― Il m'a dit que je donnais l'image d'une fille sans cerveau et prétentieuse…

― C'est faux, bondit-il, tu ne me donnes pas cette impression ! C'était qui comme professeur ?

― Orion Chevaland… Enfin, un truc comme ça…

― Cleveland ? Professeur de Divination ?

J'acquiesçai, et instantanément, son visage s'assombrit.

― Quel salaud ce type.

Sa vulgarité m'étonna, mais du fait qu'elle allait dans mon sens, ne me heurta pas. Cependant, un autre détail m'avait interpellé.

― Tu l'as comme professeur ? Tu le connais ?

― Je le connais, oui, admit-il après une légère hésitation.

Peut-être avais-je mal évalué son âge. S'il avait Cleveland, il étudiait la Divination, et était nécessairement en troisième année. Il m'interrompit dans mes déductions, d'une voix calme :

― Méfies-toi de lui…

― Je ne l'aurai pas avant deux ans.

― Alors je te le rappellerai au moment venu.

Mon estomac fit un bond joyeux dans mon ventre ; ainsi donc, il escomptait me revoir, au moins jusqu'à ma troisième année !

― Ca va mieux, maintenant ?

― Oui, un peu.

― Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre, hein ? Au moindre ennui, je suis là, si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive.

Il prit congé de moi, néanmoins, un long moment après qu'il eut disparu au bout du couloir, son rire délicat résonnait encore dans ma tête.

― John c'est tout, chuchotai-je pour moi-même, savourant la sonorité frustrante de ce patronyme tronqué. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dévoilé ni son nom, si son année, ni sa maison ?

* * *

Mais lorsque je pénétrai dans le dortoir, la voix stridente d'Artémis coupa court à mes interrogations.

― Minerva ! Où étais-tu ? Ca fait presque une heure que je te cherche ! Tu n'es pas venue manger.

Menaçante, elle posa avec brusquerie le linge qui lui encombrait les mains, pour les placer sur ses hanches.

― J'ai fait un tour dans les couloirs.

― Et pourquoi ?

Agacée, je m'assis lourdement sur mon lit, sous son regard accusateur. Les jumelles, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène de ménage, éclatèrent de rire.

― Super ! Une querelle de couple, s'esclaffa l'une des deux.

― Quelle mère poule cette Artémis, renchérit la seconde, tout en triant ses habits à même le sol.

Mais mon amie ne semblait pas en démordre, elle agita un doigt réprobateur, et annonça :

― Je vous rappelle qu'un agresseur rôde ces temps-ci, et au lieu de se balader dans le château on ferait mieux, avant de dormir, de regarder sous nos lits s'il n'y est pas.

― Et lui, il ferait mieux de regarder sous le sien s'il n'y a pas une Artémis Evans, éclata Josie en se roulant par terre dans le méli-mélo d'habits.

Je ne pus réprimer un large sourire, spécialement adressé à mon amie qui haussa les épaules en soupirant, faisant mine d'ignorer l'hilarité générale. Mais je crois sincèrement qu'elle ne manqua pas sa propre caricature, signée Weasley, un doigt en l'air provocant.

Artémis se rapprocha de moi, l'expression beaucoup moins sérieuse, et me souffla néanmoins d'une voix pleine de reproches :

― T'aurais pu au moins me proposer de venir avec toi.

C'était donc ça ! La rouquine était à des millénaires de s'inquiéter pour moi, elle n'en n'avait que pour sa soif d'aventures ! Du reste, ça ne m'étonna guère de sa part. Artémis avait cela d'agréable qu'elle n'était pas une fille ennuyeuse ; elle s'intéressait à une multitude de choses, et s'enthousiasmait quelque soit la proposition, sauf si elle avait déjà quelque chose en tête. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à défier les peurs conventionnelles, et en cela, je la trouvais courageuse, même si il s'agissait généralement d'inconscience. Mais elle cachait aussi vainement ce trait de caractère derrière de fausses bonnes causes, ce que j'appréciais considérablement moins.

Puisque l'heure était au tri des affaires, je saisis à mon tour mes robes sales, et les empilai au sol, tout en disant à Artémis :

― J'ai rencontré un garçon.

― Ah oui ? Qui c'est, trépigna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus.

― Je sais pas, il m'a juste dit qu'il s'appelait John.

― Tu sais combien il y a de John dans cette école ? Tu n'espères pas le retrouver grâce à son prénom, rassures-moi ! Encore, il se serait appelé Icare ou Clodoald, d'accord, mais des John ça te traverse les couloirs à tire-larigot.

Elle ajouta ses propres robes à mon tas, le visage songeur. J'aurais mis ma baguette au feu qu'elle listait tous les John qu'elle connaissait. Et comme elle ne parlait pas, il devait y en avoir un vrai répertoire.

― Il était comment ?

― Non, laisse tomber, je ne le recherche pas.

― Tu sais même pas de quelle maison il est ?

― J'en ai rien à faire, Artémis, lâche l'affaire, soupirai-je.

― Ah oui ? Et moi j'en n'ai pas rien à faire des étoiles qui s'allument dans tes yeux quand tu prononces son prénom. Il t'a embrassé ?

― Artémis !

Excédée, je m'emparai du tas de robes, et traversai le dortoir ; je l'entendis exulter :

― Il a la langue douce ? Minerva ! Si tu me racontes, je te dévoile un secret sur ton frère.

― Lequel, nous écriâmes en même temps les jumelles et moi.

Je m'étais arrêtée à un pas de la porte, ma curiosité bel et bien piquée. Il régnait maintenant un silence quasiment complet, du fait que les Weasley se soient tues également. Artémis eut une moue gênée ; les mots lui avaient certainement échappé, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une si subite tension dans la salle.

― Je voulais parler d'Hadrien.

― Je crois bien que ça peut nous intéresser aussi, hein Kymie, lança Josie avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

― Je crois bien en être certaine, même, rajouta la deuxième dans un hochement de tête entendu.

Artémis haussa les épaules, et j'eus la forte impression qu'elle essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle décréta finalement :

― Bon, c'est pas grave, c'était un truc sans intérêt. Tu me raconteras ton rendez-vous amoureux une autre fois, Min'.

J'acquiesçai, et quittai la salle les bras chargés de linge, mais avec la certitude qu'elle mentait. Elle allait partager un secret avec les jumelles, un secret concernant Hadrien, dont je n'avais pas à être informée, ou en tous cas pas devant Josie et Kymie. Je ne m'en sentis pas moins vexée ; j'étais mise de côté vulgairement.

Lorsque je rentrai à nouveau dans le dortoir, il m'apparut clairement que les trois filles affichaient une moue dégagée, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon sentiment d'injustice. Alors que je me glissai dans mon pyjama, sans un mot, Artémis s'assit sur son lit juste à côté du mien, et me fixa assez longtemps pour que ça en devienne désagréable.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'es mis en tête d'avoir besoin d'être seule, tout à l'heure.

― Je me suis faite saigner à l'évaluation individuelle, lâchai-je un peu plus froidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

― Ah ! Je comprends mieux, dans ces cas là, rien ne vaut un bon baiser pour aller mieux, jubila-t-elle en riant.

Je lui jetai mon oreiller dans la figure, sans parvenir à garder complètement un visage impassible. Elle ajouta, en se recoiffant distraitement :

― T'inquiète biquette, moi aussi je me suis faite saigner.

J'eus envie de rire ; non pas parce que sa phrase en elle-même était drôle, mais parce que la situation l'était. Je prenais conscience à quel point la compassion et Artémis faisaient deux. Quiconque aurait tenu des propos rassurant, encourageants, ou même posé des questions pour s'intéresser au cas, mais pas Artémis Evans ; elle jugeait ces détails futiles, et se fichait bien des reproches. Elle demanda néanmoins :

― C'était quel prof ?

― Cleveland…

― Non, c'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être beau, ce type ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris sur lui…

― Tu sais, moi les confidences j'en ai ras le bol ce soir, la coupai-je sèchement.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, et baissa la voix :

― Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'entendras mon secret sur Hadrien. Faut juste que les jumelles ne s'en doutent pas.

― D'accord Artémis, et bonne nuit, c'est compris ?

Je me plongeai sous les draps, et tournai le dos à mon amie, avec pour seule envie celle de lui faire manger mon traversin. J'étais sans doute à fleur de peau à cause des moult critiques du professeur de Divination, et de ce fait, les cachotteries et les mystères de la rouquine m'irritaient. Quel besoin avait-on de fouiner de partout, et de vouloir absolument tout savoir pour mieux tout diffuser ?

* * *

_Bon alors, vos avis ? C'était pas mal, non ? Au fait je suis déçue, dans le chapitre précédent, personne n'a réagi (de mémoire) au deuxième prénom d'Astrée... Antigone ! Hého quand même ! Bon je vous laisse la dessus, et laissez-moi des commentaires, c'est mon salaire ! _


	14. Le mois de Décembre

**Notes : Tout d'abord, j'ai du retard, j'en suis consciente, mais ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas des masses. Finalement j'en ai fait un chapitre qui ne fait guère avancer l'histoire, c'est plutôt des intéractions entre personnages, et on apprend quelques nouvelles croustillantes. Il peut paraître ennuyeux, j'avoue, mais bon il est sans prétention ! Et puis moi j'aime bien faire évoluer les personnages juste pour ce qu'ils sont. Autre chose, je suis partis deux fois en vacances, entre le dernier chapitre posté et celui-ci, et j'ai complètement perdu le fil des reviews... A qui ai-je répondu, à qui n'ai-je pas répondu ? J'ose espérer que je vous ai répondu, mais j'y crois pas des masses... Du coup, je vous remercie très fort : Jouzetsuka ; Kaomisha ; Etoile De Neige ; Manone et Elayna Black... Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous répondrai personnellement comme j'en ai l'habitude pour ceux qui m'enverront un petit mot ! **

**Trève de bavardage ! Comme j'ai pas posté depuis un moment, et comme beaucoup de persos apparaissent dans ce chapitre, je fais un petit récapitulatif pour ceux qui se mélangeraient les pinceaux : **

**Artémis Evans : La rousse fouineuse, jamais à court de ragot, amie de Minerva et camarade de dortoir. Elle est en seconde année, par conséquent elles ne sont pas dans la même classe. **

**Astrée Hadassa : Une black, plutôt indépendante, mais néanmoins amie de Minerva. Elles sont de la même année. **

**Firmin McGonagall : Le frère de Minerva, celui avec lequel elle s'entend le moins. Il est en troisième année chez les Pouffsouffle. **

**Hadrien McGonagall : Le second frère de Minerva, l'aîné de la famille, en cinquième année à Serpentard. Sociable et très fraternel. **

**Cerena McGregor : Une camarade de dortoir de Minerva, qui est également dans sa classe. Timide et discrète, elle est le contraire d'Artémis. **

**LE MOIS DE DECEMBRE**

On peut penser qu'à la suite de telles critiques, je me plongerai jour et nuit dans des abysses de remise en question ; ce ne fut pas le cas. La vie en collectivité a cela de bon qu'elle file à cent à l'heure, et au bout de quelques jours, les termes « écervelée » et « humilité » étaient déjà loin. Je ne nie pas avoir eu un mauvais sommeil la première nuit : avant de m'endormir, il me sembla voir mes proches tourner autour de moi en farandole, m'assenant des reproches pire les unes que les autres. Cela passa.

Mais surtout il y avait tant de choses à faire. Le mois de décembre filait avec sa neige blanche et glacée, où Artémis, les jumelles et moi nous amusions à tendre de fourbes embuscades à quiconque traversait le parc. Les malchanceux étaient bombardés de boules de neige. Ce fut pour moi l'occasion d'apprendre un sortilège très efficace afin que le projectile ne puisse manquer sa cible. Décidément les Weasley avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac !

Mais outre les tempêtes de neige, c'étaient les tempêtes de devoirs qui s'abattaient sur notre classe.

— Pour demain ? On a une interro d'Histoire de la Magie, et une de Potions, me renseignait Astrée, des cernes sous les yeux.

Et lorsque je pensais en avoir terminé pour la soirée, il y avait encore Cerena qui me regardait avec des yeux suppliants pour que je lui réexplique une formule. Il m'arrivait de m'emporter, face aux difficultés qu'elle avait à comprendre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques pendant les heures de cours ? Tu rêvasses ? Hier c'était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal que tu pigeais pas, aujourd'hui c'est la métamorphose ! Essaies de te débrouiller seule, ou alors demande à Arnaud des cours particuliers !

Et comme elle me regardait sans rien dire, avec ses grands yeux peinés, je me sentais coupable et m'excusais aussitôt. Après tout, même si ses requêtes me fatiguaient pour la plupart, il me semblait sentir en Cerena comme de l'adoration pour moi, et j'étais flattée. Bien que je ne comprenais pas ce qui me valait ce favoritisme.

* * *

Mais la tornade de décembre ne s'arrêta pas là. Il y eut la victoire écrasante de Serdaigle sur Poufsouffle au match de Quidditch, et je pense que tout le stade assista comme moi au spectacle assez incongru d'Artémis qui traversa le terrain telle une flèche pour se jeter dans les bras de Firmin McGonagall, mon propre frère à peine descendu de son balais. Aucun élève ne manqua non plus le baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent, ou qu'elle lui imposa ; disons qu'à cette distance, je n'étais pas certaine des détails.

Elle m'expliqua, le soir venu, dans le dortoir :

— Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'une scène pareille ! Moi, traversant le stade, les cheveux au vent telle une princesse triomphante qui court à son chevalier servant, pour unir leurs lèvres en un seul et même cri vainqueur : un baiser.

— Une princesse triomphante ? Je ne vois pas de quel triomphe tu peux te vanter, sinon celui de t'être donnée en spectacle, grinçai-je avec un regard noir.

— Tu réagis comme ça parce que c'est de ton frère que je parle. Quant au triomphe, c'est celui d'avoir embrassé un joueur de Quidditch qui venait tout juste de gagner ! T'en as embrassé beaucoup, toi ?

— Quoi, tu ne m'as pas vu embrasser les six autres de l'équipe pendant que tu dévorais la bouche de mon frère ?

J'avais beau feindre la plaisanterie, nous le savions toutes les deux : elle m'exaspérait dans ces moments là. C'était la Artémis qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qui défiait les convenances de Poudlard à seule fin de se faire remarquer, et celle-ci je l'aurais volontiers enfermée au placard.

— Donc, tu sors avec… mon frère ?

Elle m'adressa un regard railleur.

— Que tu es naïve ! C'était rien qu'un bisou, ça n'engage à rien.

— T'en fais souvent des bisous juste comme ça, lui demandai-je avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

Elle secoua la tête, agacée par l'importance que j'attachais à la chose, et je me renfrognai immédiatement. C'était sans doute à cause de l'époque que j'avais cette réaction ; ce genre de libertinage n'était guère entré dans les coutumes. Garçons et filles ne devaient généralement pas flirter à la légère, et encore moins se laisser aller à s'embrasser sans qu'il n'y ait de continuité. J'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre dans ce domaine, surtout que Poudlard, quelle que soit l'époque, était loin d'être une école de chasteté. Du reste, Artémis n'avait pas tort ; du fait qu'il s'agissait de mon frère, je me montrais encore plus susceptible.

* * *

Mais un nouvel évènement vînt clore notre différend. Presque simultanément à la victoire de Serdaigle sur Pouffsouffle, Neil Carter l'attrapeur de Gryffondor eut « de légers problèmes de santé » et l'infirmière Pearl refusa d'en dire davantage. Dans notre maison, nous ne parlions plus que de cela.

— Les autres joueurs craignent qu'il ne puisse pas jouer, le jour du match contre Pouffsouffle, m'apprit Artémis, parlant fort dans la salle commune.

Elle espérait certainement que d'autres s'intéressent à son savoir. Interpelé par la conversation, Alaric Keitch, le gardien, s'approcha de nous, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil non loin du mien. Il semblait fatigué, avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses traits tirés, mais même ainsi il demeurait intimidant.

— A ce propos, les Pouffsouffle retiennent leur souffle si j'ose dire. Ils espèrent de toutes leurs forces que Neil ne sera pas en état de voler, le mois prochain.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Neil, le questionna mon amie en ramenant ses genoux contre son buste, l'œil éveillé d'un soudain intérêt.

— Une grande faiblesse. Il a toujours été de constitution fragile, il a du attraper un peu trop froid, et il est incapable de bouger. Apparemment ça ne s'améliore pas.

Alaric pencha la tête, évitant nos regard. Je notai néanmoins sur son visage une touche d'inquiétude qu'il ne cherchait pas réellement à camoufler. Je me demandai si il craignait pour la santé de son ami, ou plutôt pour leurs performances aux prochain match si Neil ne pouvait jouer. Artémis s'exclama alors :

— Trop fragile ! C'est pas d'un attrapeur en sucre dont Gryffondor a besoin, mais d'un joueur stable, qui ne risque pas de lâcher l'équipe avant un match ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit, Min' ? Neil est en mousse, il n'a rien à faire dans ce milieu où il faut être endurant.

— Tout le monde n'a pas une santé de fer, Artémis, le défendis-je, irritée par l'intolérance de mon amie.

Alaric acquiesça à mes propos, et ajouta avec une ferveur un peu lasse :

— Neil est de loin le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor puisse recruter, et peu importent ses faiblesses. Il s'investit dans l'équipe, et participe assidument à tous les entraînements. De plus, c'est un garçon bien, il mérite de jouer avec nous.

— D'accord, mais un bon attrapeur présent le jour du match vaut toujours mieux qu'un excellent attrapeur couché à l'infirmerie. Oh, et après tout, ça ne me regarde pas, conclut-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je trouvais sa dernière phrase vraiment drôle, venant d'elle qui se mêlait de tout, et surtout de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais je ne dis rien. Alaric, quant à lui, se leva et soupira avant de s'éloigner :

— Tu es fatigante, Artémis.

— Je ne suis pas une lèche-bottes, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il avait déjà traversé la moitié de la salle.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hadrien vint me chercher à la fin d'un déjeuner. Il n'avait aucune gêne à s'avancer jusqu'à la tablée Gryffondor, alors que peu de Serpentard le faisait. Il semblait même apprécier la chose, saluant chaleureusement mes camarades de Maison, envoyant un clin d'œil guère discret aux jumelles, adressant des sourires aux joueurs de Quidditch ; j'admirais son talent en matière d'amabilité. Il parvenait à nouer des relations à l'encontre du code d'honneur des Maisons.

— Tu viens te balader dans le parc avec moi, Min' ? Il fait presque beau et chaud, ajouta-t-il en riant, avisant la neige qui étincelait par la fenêtre. J'ai à te parler.

Je pris congé d'Astrée et Cerena, avec qui j'étais en train de déjeuner, et suivis mon frère allègrement, contente à la perspective de passer du temps avec lui.

— Tu me manque, Hadri… Je ne pensais pas que la vie à Poudlard pourrait être prenante au point de ne même pas trouver deux jours dans le mois pour te voir, lui confessai-je en frissonnant alors que nous poussions la porte du château.

Il me sourit, mais demeura silencieux. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes ainsi, sans dire mot. Le temps n'était pas au plus désagréable ; l'air était vif, mais un pâle soleil venait adoucir le froid de l'hiver. Je resserrai néanmoins l'écharpe autour de mon cou, me demandant ce que pouvait vouloir me dire Hadrien.

— Alors comme ça, tu joues la terreur des neiges avec les Weasley et Evans ?

Je risquai un regard vers lui, craignant une éventuelle remontrance, mais son visage n'affichait qu'une expression amusée qui me rassura. Apparemment, ce c'était pas ceci qui l'amenait à m'entretenir ; je repris confiance.

— Si tu avais été la cible, tu ne nous aurais pas qualifié juste de « terreurs ».

Il éclata de rire et se pencha ramasser une poignée de neige dont il fit une boule compact. Il fit mine de me l'envoyer, je fis un bond de côté en riant, l'insultant sans méchanceté. Finalement, il jeta à ses pieds la boule, et se rapprocha de moi, le visage ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

— Il faut que je te parle des vacances de Noël.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces vacances ?

— On ne rentrera pas à la maison, cette année pour les vacances, annonça-t-il avec douceur, comme si il craignait ma réaction.

— On ne rentre pas voir Maman, répétai-je un peu ébahie.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules fraternellement, tandis que je ne bougeai plus. La nouvelle était inattendue. Je ne saurai dire si j'éprouvais plus de surprise ou plus de déception, toutefois, je ne réussis à parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Bien sûr que j'étais bien à Poudlard, bien sûr que la fête de Noël serait joyeuse… Mais tellement différente de celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Il n'y avait pas eut une année sans Noël à la maison, avec Firmin, Hadrien, Célestine et Maman ; les cadeaux, les embrassades, le sapin, le repas… La famille. La joie. Le cocon rassurant, dans lequel rien ne peut nous atteindre.

— On pourra passer le réveillon tous les trois, Firmin, toi et moi, dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

— Oui, fis-je sans réellement savoir si j'étais d'accord.

Je m'assis lourdement par terre, à même la neige, et mon frère s'installa à côté de moi par solidarité.

— Mais, pourquoi ?

— Maman a des choses à régler. Des choses urgentes et importantes.

— Qu'Est-ce qui peut être assez urgent et important pour gâcher Noël ? Elle me manque ! Et elle ne saisit même pas l'occasion de me revoir pendant l'année, éclatai-je furieusement, en jetant de la neige autour de moi avec violence.

Hadrien me saisit la main avec fermeté, et dit :

— Calmes-toi ma petite sœur. Tu manques beaucoup à Maman, toi aussi, et saches que ce qu'elle entreprend pendant ces vacances, c'est dans ton intérêt.

— Comment ça ?

J'eus l'impression que la curiosité chassa tout autre émotion. Je me recomposai un visage, redoutant de ressembler à Artémis lorsqu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux et se penchait, une lueur d'attention subite dans le regard. Peut-être déteignait-elle un peu sur moi… Perspective effrayante.

— Elle t'en parlera cet été, il faut que ce soit certain. Mais ce sont de grands projets, pour toi, pour la famille… Tu seras heureuse.

— C'est par rapport à quoi, tentai-je, attisée malgré moi.

Il secoua la tête négativement, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

— Ne cherches pas à savoir, ma petite sœur.

J'eus beau le supplier, l'implorer, l'amadouer, le convaincre, l'exiger, il ne m'en dit pas plus. Ce mystère m'excédait, bien plus que toutes les cachotteries d'Artémis. Un peu dans le but de me venger, puérilement, j'insistai le soir venu auprès de cette dernière, afin de connaître le secret qu'elle partageait avec les jumelles à propos d'Hadrien. C'était enfantin, mais le refus de mon frère m'avait vexé, et davantage que l'intrigue en elle-même, sa résistance me froissait. Je me sentais mise à l'écart d'un projet qui me concernait, alors qu'à mes yeux, être la première mise au courant m'étais dû.

* * *

Artémis, quant à elle, n'opposa pas grande résistance. Peut-être, pour la forme, elle commença par soutenir que c'était un secret, puis finalement, céda. De la salle commune, elle m'entraîna dans le dortoir, un bras passé autour de mes épaules comme pour retenir la confidence entre nous.

— Hadrien a une petite amie officieuse. Enfin, il a DES petites amies officieuses…

— Je ne te crois pas ! Hadri est trop respectueux pour en avoir plusieurs à la fois ! Il ne ferait jamais ça à une fille, de tromper sa confiance…

— Et si je te dis qu'elles sont parfaitement au courant, et qu'elles adhèrent ?

Je me relevai d'un bond du lit sur lequel je m'étais assise, et répétai, incrédule :

— Elles adhèrent ?

— Elles adorent !

Artémis se passa la main dans les cheveux, une fierté évidente sur le visage. Apparemment, m'apprendre des nouvelles incroyables l'amusait beaucoup. Je me mis à faire quelques pas dans le dortoir.

— Mais, qui est-ce ?

— Quelles peuvent être ces filles assez liées entre elles pour tout partager, jusqu'au même homme, lança-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

— Les Weasley ?

— Les Weasley.

— Mais… Il est de Serpentard, et elles de Gryffondor ! Et puis, il est en cinquième année, et elles en deuxième…

— Tu es mieux placée que moi pour te rendre compte que ton frère fait souvent fi des Maisons dans ses relations sociales. Et pour l'âge… Les jumelles sont déjà comme des femmes.

Je n'en revenais pas. Et Artémis qui me racontait les flirts de mon frère comme si elle lisait une recette à voix haute. La curiosité d'en apprendre davantage prit néanmoins le dessus.

— Tu l'as su comment ? Elles te l'ont dit ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Elle sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant à poursuivre, mais le désir d'étaler ses informations eut sans doute raison de ses scrupules à trahir un secret.

— Je les ai percé au tout début de l'année. Il était assez tard, et je les ai croisé dans les couloirs. Ils sortaient de la grande salle de bain des Préfets. Hadrien tenait une jumelle de chaque côté, par la taille, d'une manière sans équivoque.

— Ils faisaient quoi dans la salle de bain des Préfets, m'étonnai-je naïvement.

Doux moment d'innocence. Innocence qu'Artémis ne possédait pas. Elle éclata d'un rire goguenard en envoyant sa tête en arrière. Agacée, j'attendis qu'elle se calme.

— Tu es trop mignonne Min', ne change pas.

Elle n'en n'ajouta pas plus, et me fit promettre religieusement de ne jamais en parler. Je songeai avec cynisme qu'elle aussi, avait dû promettre de ne jamais en parler. Mais aussi, je bouillonnais intérieurement ; il me semblait que chaque fois que les gens commençaient une histoire, ils s'arrêtaient au moment le plus palpitant, et me laissaient m'interroger sur la suite. Evidemment, je finis par comprendre le sous-entendu logique, peut-être quelques semaines plus tard, ou des mois ? Il me fallut accepter le fait que mon frère aie des relations avec mes camarades de dortoir. Du reste, personne ne m'avait demandé mon avis, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'y faire. Heureusement que c'était officieux.

* * *

_J'espère avoir quelques mots de soutien ! Non que l'écriture soit fatigante, mais elle demande un avis, de l'appréciation ! Le chapitre suivant concernera certainement Noël, les cadeaux et tout, alors qu'il faudra attendre celui d'après pour avoir de l'action ! Et ça va repartir sur les chapeaux de roue ! Bisous ! _


	15. Noël anatomique, familial, morose

**Notes : Et oui, mon blabla quotidien... Bon pour cette fois, je ne vais pas trop m'étendre, je me demande même si quelqu'un le lit ! Brefouilles, le drôle de Noël de Minerva, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Au fait, y'a une petite bourde au fil du récit : les strings n'étaient généralement pas portés à cette époque, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée... Je vous laisse là dessus, (ou dessous, au choix) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**NOEL ANATOMIQUE, FAMILIAL, MOROSE**

Quand les cours cessèrent, je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle. L'un des premiers soirs de vacance, Artémis décréta que nous devions passer la soirée toutes les deux, étant donné qu'elle rentrait chez elle le lendemain. Nous étions au dortoir, je l'aidais à faire ses valises.

— Je t'aurais bien mise dans mon sac, toi aussi Min', mais je doute qu'il y ait assez de place.

— Je ne suis pas grosse pourtant, lui fis-je remarquer en étendant mes bras autour de moi.

— Non, tu es même un peu trop fluette si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, les formes viendront bientôt. Quoique, tu es vraiment toute plate, commenta-t-elle en délaissant ses affaires pour m'étudier.

Cet examen minutieux ne m'embarrassa pas, à ma grande surprise, j'étais même plutôt contente d'avoir un avis extérieur quant à mon corps.

— Tu portes des soutifs, Min' ?

— Des quoi ?

Il faut quand même reconnaître à ma décharge que l'époque était celle du tabou. Ma mère n'avait guère évoqué le sujet avec moi, et mes frères s'étaient abstint de tout commentaire sur ce point. Je n'avais que très peu de chance d'avoir déjà entendu le mot.

Artémis leva les yeux au ciel, et rectifia :

— Des soutien-gorge Minerva, mais d'où tu sors ?

— Je n'en porte pas encore.

— Tu devrais, ça fait pousser les seins plus vite. Pourquoi crois-tu que les jeunes filles en portent, alors qu'elles n'ont que deux œufs au plat ?

— Pour en avoir des plus gros, m'étonnai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Elle leva les bras au dessus de sa tête, et se cambra, dévoilant deux protubérances sous sa robe de sorcier.

— Depuis que je porte des soutifs, ils ont poussés.

— Mais, ils sont tout petits, m'exclamai-je entre la surprise et l'ironie.

Elle éclata de rire, et fit claquer la bretelle de son soutien-gorge contre la peau de son épaule, par-dessous la robe.

— Tu verras, à la fin de l'année, quand j'en aurais des très gros et que tous les garçons baveront devant moi !

Je compris bien plus tard que le port du soutien-gorge n'avait aucun impact sur la croissance de la poitrine ; toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'Artémis ait voulu me faire croire des salades. Elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait, et comme toute source de données, elle avait ses failles.

Toujours est-il que sur le coup, je la crus sur parole, et objectai même :

— Mais, Astrée a déjà des seins, pourtant elle ne porte pas de soutif.

Je crois que cette fois, c'était une sacrée colle pour l'imperturbable rousse. Elle lâcha avec un aplomb modéré :

— Bah, Astrée ne fait jamais rien comme les autres.

— C'est un peu simpliste comme explication… Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ses idées et le développement de ses seins.

Mon amie me fixa, sans doute un peu abasourdie que je remette en cause ses explications, puis haussa les épaules non sans un léger pli diverti au coin de la bouche.

— T'es sous sa robe pour savoir ce qu'elle porte ou ne porte pas ?

— Elle se change tous les soirs devant nous, Artémis, mais d'où tu sors ?

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

— Bien joué Min'. Maintenant, au lieu de martyriser ma pauvre cape entre tes mains, plies-là et ranges-là dans ma valise.

Ca ne répondait pas à mon interrogation à propos d'Astrée, mais plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi, mon amie détourna subtilement la conversation. Nous passâmes en revue les différentes poitrines de Poudlard, évoquâmes avec respect le maintient qu'avait celle du professeur Arnaud pour sa trentaine d'années, tombâmes d'accord sur les dimensions idéales de cette de la préfère en chef de Pouffsouffle pour finalement comparer celles des Weasley.

— Si tu veux une astuce infaillible pour différencier les jumelles, mattes leurs seins. Ceux de Josie sont un peu plus petit que ceux de Kimie.

— Ca n'a pas d'importance de savoir les différencier puisque ce sont les mêmes.

— Sauf leurs seins, exulta Artémis en fermant sa valise pleine à craquer.

A ce moment là de la conversation, nous déviâmes, et j'appris la rumeur scandaleuse que les jumelles portaient des strings.

— Enfin, seulement aux occasions spéciales, rectifia mon amie.

Et je n'eus nul besoin qu'elle précise davantage pour saisir le sous-entendu qui désignait Hadrien tel l'occasion spéciale. C'est que je commençais à avoir l'esprit vif lorsqu'il était question des allusions que faisait Artémis à longueur de temps. En outre, je n'étais pas certaine d'accorder foi à ces rumeurs, mais l'idée suffisait à me choquer. Je tentai de ne pas trop visualiser mon frère aux prises avec des bouts de ficelle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais levée en même temps qu'Artémis, pour les au-revoir. Dans l'obscurité du dortoir où nos camarades dormaient encore toutes, elle me serra dans ses bras avec émotion.

— Tu vas me manquer, Min'… Désolée d'être infernale avec toi…

J'eus un espèce de hoquet, entre le sanglot refoulé et le rire, et dis, pour masquer mon chagrin :

— Infernale ? C'est peu dire. J'aurais plutôt opté pour insuppo…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, et la noyai dans de nouveaux hoquets larmoyants. C'était navrant, j'en suis consciente, mais depuis le tout premier jour nous n'avions été séparées. Je vivais son départ comme un épisode tragique. Je pense que le fait qu'elle rejoigne sa famille, alors que ma mère me laissait à Poudlard réveillait aussi en moi la tristesse de me sentir délaissée.

— Tu m'abandonnes toute seule, ici, l'accusai-je sans une once de malveillance.

J'eus la surprise de voir ses yeux se gonfler de larmes, elle s'agrippa à mes épaules et renifla en tressautant.

— La prochaine fois, je me débrouillerai pour rester à Poudlard, promit-elle, toute chiffonnée.

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que les prochaines vacances étaient celles de cet été, et que le château en été ne devait pas être passionnant, mais elle me serra à nouveau contre elle, avec force de reniflements. C'aurait tout bien pu durer des heures, mais la voix d'une des jumelles brisa l'atmosphère :

— Ici ce sont les dortoirs. Les chouinoirs, c'est à côté.

J'avais compris grosso modo le message, surtout que les Weaslettes ne sont pas du matin, enfin pas de tous les matins. Nous quittâmes la salle, Artémis et moi. Je préférais écourter le moment ; je ne suis pas très portée sur les au-revoir interminables, ni sur les cérémonials fleuris qui évoquent la tristesse de se quitter. Non, quelques mots suffisent amplement, surtout que l'essentiel est dit généralement ; il y a peut-être une autre raison, je ne suis pas très habile pour dévoiler mes sentiments. Bref, contrairement à moi, Artémis adore donner aux broutilles une ampleur phénoménale ; elle a sa fierté, mais pour une question d'au-revoir, faire une scène mélodramatique lui plaisait beaucoup. Ca donne tout de suite une autre dimension de la rouquine, je trouve.

Au moment de partir, son sac sur le dos, elle me dit :

— Et t'as pas intérêt à vivre des aventures palpitantes sans moi.

Il me fallut serrer les dents pour ne pas verser une larme. Là je reconnaissais mon Artémis, celle qui m'exaspérait tant, et que j'aimais tant aussi. Je répondis avec un détachement tout feint :

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par « aventures ».

— Je te montrerai ça à mon retour, lança-t-elle en souriant malgré ses yeux humides.

* * *

Je me rendis rapidement compte, les jours qui suivirent, que je n'avais pas gaspillé mes larmes : mon amie me manquait réellement, et plus que je ne l'avais craint. Je n'étais guère habituée à ces journées où nous pouvions vaquer à nos occupations sans contraintes, et finis vite par m'ennuyer. Il n'y a pas des centaines de choses à faire à Poudlard, quand on est quasiment seule. De notre dortoir, seules Artémis et Cerena étaient rentrées chez elles, pourtant il me semblait que la chambrée était plus vide que jamais. Surtout qu'Astrée avait manifestement besoin d'être seule.

Le soir du réveillon, il y eut un somptueux repas dans la Grande Salle. J'étais plutôt morose, et les jumelles me trainèrent presque de force. Elles amenèrent notre amie noire de la même manière. Hadrien vint manger à la table des Gryffondor, placé à côté de moi et face aux Weasley, il était d'une bonne humeur accablante et peu communicative pour moi. Il y eut même Firmin qui vint m'embrasser, et ce fut l'un des seul moment qui me réchauffa le cœur.

— Joyeux réveillon, Minerva, me dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, ce qui était très rare chez lui.

Je clos les yeux un instant, peu habituée à une démonstration d'affection de sa part. Lorsque je les rouvris, il me dévisageait, impassible à nouveau.

— J'aimerai tellement être à la maison, confiai-je, le cœur lourd.

— Moi aussi. Ce réveillon est démoralisant.

— Maman ne m'a toujours pas écrit.

Il hocha la tête, sans émotion apparente.

— Demain, en te réveillant, tu auras une lettre d'elle.

— J'aimerai mieux transplaner dans la nuit, et me réveiller à la maison demain matin.

Il se releva du sol où il s'était agenouillé pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Bonne soirée, Minerva.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, je quittai la Grande Salle seule, parce que Astrée était déjà retournée dans la tour Gryffondor, et parce que Hadrien et les jumelles étaient encore en train de manger. Mais alors que je marchai d'un pas amer dans le couloir, je ne m'attendais évidemment pas à être saisie par le bras fermement, ni à sentir une main implacable se coller à ma bouche en vue d'un éventuel cri de surprise. La première chose à laquelle je songeai fut l'agression de Cerena, quelques mois plus tôt, et lorsque je me retournai et discernai les traits de John, il me sembla reconnaître l'assaillant qu'elle avait décri.

— Minerva, chut ! C'est moi, John !

— John c'est tout, articulai-je faiblement, à travers le bâillon de ses doigts, le cœur toujours affolé.

Il acquiesça avec une moue complice, et me lâcha bien plus délicatement qu'il ne m'avait interceptée. Seulement, les battements de mon cœur se calmants, ma frayeur s'était muée en colère. Il faut dire que ce soir là n'était pas bien choisi pour m'occasionner des peurs bleues, aussi courtes soient-elles ; la journée avait très mal débuté, le repas avait été un calvaire, je n'attendais qu'une chose : m'endormir en espérant que le lendemain serait plus charitable. Le pauvre John allait faire les frais de ma mauvaise humeur contenue ; je m'écriai :

— Tu es débile ou quoi, John ? Tu trouves ça drôle, peut-être, de m'effrayer comme ça ?

— Pardon, je voulais simplement te revoir.

— Il y a mille manières d'aborder quelqu'un qu'on a envie de revoir, mais lui déboîter l'épaule en manquant de l'étrangler n'en fait pas partie ! Souviens-t-en.

— Pardon, répéta-t-il.

Penaud, il avait baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures ; quand il les releva vers moi, je fus tentée de me laisser émouvoir par sa moue désolée. Mais quelque chose comme la mauvaise humeur (ou appelez-le comme vous voulez) l'emporta sur mon attendrissement, et je reculai, prête à tourner les talons.

— Attends, Minerva.

— Quoi encore ?

— J'aimerai me faire pardonner.

Je me reculai encore d'un pas, toujours face à lui.

— Une autre fois.

Il se passa la main dans ses boucles châtaines, manifestement ennuyé par mon obstination.

— Ce soir, c'est le réveillon. Je me sens seul, et toi aussi Minerva. J'aurai aimé te montrer un endroit que j'aime bien, pour finir ce soir de réveillon plus agréablement qu'il n'a commencé.

— Comment peux-tu avoir la prétention de me dire ce que je ressens, m'emportai-je, accrochée désespérément à l'idée de mon lit douillet.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Ca te plairait pourtant, c'est sur le toit de la tour Gryffondor.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les aventurières, j'ai sommeil.

— Alors laisses-moi te raccompagner à ton dortoir !

Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment il a pu se montrer aussi patient avec moi. Ca allait à l'encontre de ses intérêts, et pourtant, il cherchait à m'aider.

— Va pour le dortoir, cédai-je avec un soupir, de guerre lasse.

Néanmoins, aux tréfonds de moi-même, j'étais contente qu'il m'accompagne. J'ignore pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à dévoiler mes sentiments, plutôt que de montrer l'inverse. Nous demeurâmes relativement silencieux durant le trajet, sans que cela ne soit gênant comme ça aurait pu l'être avec n'importe quel inconnu. Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, il insista pour entrer avec moi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne dedans. Sur les quelques Gryffondors qui sont restés à Poudlard, les trois quart font la fête dans la Grande Salle, le quart restant dort à poing fermé, et Astrée Hadassa est à la volière.

— Comment tu sais ça, m'étonnai-je tandis qu'il pénétrait après moi dans la pièce chaleureuse.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil énigmatique, sans m'en dire davantage, ce qui me froissa ; une fois de plus, je n'avais que la moitié des informations. Nous nous installâmes dans le moelleux des fauteuils, savourant la tranquillité régnante. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots sans intérêt, et je commençai à bailler. Sa compagnie avait suffi à me détendre, sans doute grâce à l'aura de sérénité qu'il dégageait.

* * *

Lorsque je m'endormis, cette nuit là, je me sentais infiniment mieux que quelques heures auparavant, et au réveil j'eus la joie de découvrir des cadeaux au pied de mon lit. Les jumelles, déjà en train de défaire les leurs, m'accueillirent jovialement.

— Minnie a enfin ouvert les yeux !

— Ouvert est un bien grand mot, disons qu'ils ne sont plus aussi fermés que quand elle dormait, renchérit la seconde.

— Joyeux Noël, les filles, grommelai-je malgré tout de meilleure humeur que les jours précédents.

Astrée vint m'embrasser chaleureusement, et me souhaita également un joyeux Noël.

Il y avait cinq paquets cadeaux qui m'étaient destinés. Le plus volumineux venait de ma mère, il s'agissait d'un cadre immense, presque aussi grand que moi, qui représentait notre famille : Ma mère, mes frères, Celestine ma petite sœur, et moi. Il était accompagné d'une lettre que je dévorai des yeux avant de la lire. Elle était brève, mais ma mère y rappelait qu'elle m'aimait, que je lui manquais, et qu'elle languissait de tout son cœur de me retrouver. Elle ajoutait que le cadre me donnerait l'impression que nous étions toujours réunis, et également qu'elle avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer.

Le deuxième paquet m'était offert par Hadrien et Firmin. C'était un coffret qui contenait un assemblage de potions différentes, une dizaine environ, accompagné d'une notice décrivant les effets des breuvages. J'en étais très contente.

Le troisième me venait d'Astrée, c'était une peinture. Je sus aussitôt qu'elle l'avait peint elle-même, et qu'elle y avait passé du temps ; je fus très touchée. Quant à ce qu'il représentait, j'eus l'impression que c'était moi, sur un balai. Sur le coup, j'espérai pour qu'Artémis ne tombe pas dessus.

Le quatrième était de Cerena, il s'agissait d'un petit livre à la couverture sombre. Lorsque je l'ouvris, chaque page était nue. Je trouvai un mot qui stipulait qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime, et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi d'en noircir les pages. L'intention me faisait plaisir, évidemment, mais je ne comprenais pas trop son choix. Je me demande maintenant si elle n'avait pas prévu à l'avance ce qu'il adviendrait de ce journal intime aux propriétés magiques.

Le tout dernier me réservait une certaine surprise. C'était Artémis qui me l'avait envoyé, et lorsque je l'ouvris, une multitude de soutien-gorge s'en échappèrent et s'envolèrent dans toute la pièce. Les jumelles éclatèrent de rire, et mes tentatives vaines pour récupérer mes nouveaux «soutifs » ne fit qu'accentuer leur hilarité. Il allait me falloir apprendre le sortilège du paquet cadeau piégé avant le Noël prochain, afin d'une douce vengeance.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre a été plaisant, avec la sympathique "comparaison de seins", et autres bêtises qu'il n'y a que Artémis pour imaginer, et Minerva pour suivre ! Allez, n'ayez pas peur de m'encourager, je mords pas (ou pas trop fort) ! La suite dans la semaine prochaine ! Bisouuuuus !_


	16. Promenades interdites

**Notes :**** Je reviens avec quelque temps de retard, pour un chapitre avec plusieurs évènements... Pour me justifier du retard en question, disons que avec le printemps, c'est la saison des amours, et le tumulte des relations me prend mon temps... C'est nul, je sais... N'empêche, je ne vous oublies pas, lectrices, et j'espère bien reprendre un meilleur rythme. C'est pas gagné, avec les épreuves du BAC qui approchent (un peu trop vite d'ailleurs) et le gros retard en cours que je dois rattraper. Retard ? Oui, hélas, je n'en ai pas que pour mes fics... Bref, dans ce chapitre, la notion de Délégué du Préfet fait son apparition, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, seulement une idée que j'expliquerai en temps et en heure. Jedusor refait son apparition dans ce chapitre, même si c'est bref... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_Réponse à la review de Manone : Ma faaaan... (tu la vois la petite larme d'émotion ? !) Mais, heu, qui t'as dit que John est bel et bien le martyriseur de Cerena ? Hein ? Parce que moi, je l'ai pas dit ! Ni même sous-entendu... Bon après, tu as le droit d'avoir tes hypothèses, et d'y croire dur comme fer ! Bon saches quand même que John est un personnage qui ne va pas disparaître tout de suite, ni même dans longtemps... Pas comme "..." hihi ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review pleine de compliments... Ca fait super plaisir ! Bisous ! _**

* * *

**PROMENADES INTERDITES**

Peu après, Poudlard retrouva ses élèves, notre dortoir retrouva ses occupantes, je retrouvai Artémis, et tout rentra dans l'ordre. La reprise des cours fut pour moi un heureux évènement. J'avais eu le temps de prendre de l'avance dans mes devoirs et les professeurs me complimentèrent sur mon sérieux. Il ne m'en reprochaient pas moins l'instabilité de ma pratique de magie.

Les premières semaines de janvier furent pour moi merveilleuses, je retrouvais mon quotidien. Les jumelles se moquaient de tout, Artémis était en mal d'aventures, Cerena jouait la carte du mutisme, Astrée évoluait en solitaire, Henrich et Alaric se pavaient aux côtés de Neil qui allait mieux, Virgile Dubois attirait l'attention avec tout le ridicule dont il était capable, Ollerton snobait le monde, et moi j'adoptais le port du soutien-gorge.

Je me demande encore, parfois, ce que je trouvais dans mon amitié avec Artémis ; en ce temps là je ne me posais guère de question, et elle était une des seules à s'intéresser à moi exclusivement. Pourtant je ne raffolais pas me confier à elle, ce qui représente quand même la base de l'amitié. J'avais néanmoins besoin de parler, et un soir, je racontai à mon amie ma nouvelle rencontre avec John. Pour une fois Astrée était avec nous, dans le dortoir assise sur son lit, et massait maternellement Cerena.

— Rien de plus excitant qu'un jeune homme mystérieux, clama Artémis, les yeux brillants.

— Tu veux rire, il est « trop » mystérieux, lui.

— Tu l'avais vu pendant le dîner, demanda Astrée.

— Non, pourquoi ?

Astrée se redressa légèrement, et ses mains cessèrent de rouler sur le dos de Cerena.

— Parce que au repas du réveillon, il ne devait y avoir qu'une centaine d'élèves. Tu l'aurais forcément repéré.

La suggestion de mon amie noire venait d'ouvrir un nouveau gouffre de questions. Elle disait vrai. Je n'aurais pas pu manquer de voir John ce soir là, et pourtant, j'étais quasiment certaine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je me défendis, sans grande conviction :

— J'étais pas dans mon assiette, j'ai pas fais attention aux gens dans la Grande Salle.

— Je te manquais trop, pas vrai ma Minerva-cœur-d'artichaud !

Je lançai un regard noir à Artémis. Elle me fixait, un grand sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle avait dit était la vérité ; je faillis néanmoins lui faire remarquer vertement que ce n'était pas moi qui sanglotait comme une madeleine le matin de son départ. Elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, et ajouta prestement :

— Mais, dis-moi, t'as pas été très aimable avec lui…

— Je n'étais pas au meilleur de mon humeur, et il m'a fait peur… Mais après, il a été tellement gentil, tellement patient…

Je m'installai sous ma couette, me recroquevillant pour me réchauffer. J'avais les orteils glacés, et leur contact avec mes mollets me firent frissonner.

— Tu ne l'as vu que deux fois, questionna Artémis.

J'hochai la tête, avant de m'enfouir entièrement sous la couette.

— A chaque fois dans un couloir, à l'improviste ?

— Oui, lançai-je en espérant que la réponse la satisferait assez pour qu'elle me laisse dormir.

— Et tu as envie de le revoir ?

— Oui, répondis-je une nouvelle fois pour couper court à la discussion.

— Alors sors de ton pieu, et on va le chercher, rugit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Et avant même que je n'ai pu émettre un « quoi ? », elle m'arracha la couette du lit violemment. Je me retrouvai subitement exposée au froid ambiant, roulée en boule sur mon lit en pyjama, sous les yeux des autres. L'agacement me saisit.

— C'est hors de question, Artémis.

— Ah bon ? C'est pas très gentil ça, après tout le mal que je me donne dans ton intérêt…

Elle haussa un sourcil évocateur en me fixant. Je m'assis sur mon lit en grommelant, déjà vaincue par sa détermination à me traîner dans les couloirs, et enfilai une robe de sorcier au hasard. J'aurai du me douter, ces derniers temps, que la soif d'aventures de mon amie deviendrait impossible à réfréner. Et tandis que je marmonnais, je reconsidérai la question ; après tout, il pouvait être drôle, voire palpitant, de sortir en douce. Je nous imaginais traverser les couloirs, le Hall, la Grande Salle en courant discrètement, courbées, le bruit effrayant des pas du concierge à nos trousses… Bien sûr, John n'était qu'un prétexte, et quand bien même il se montrerait, j'en serai contente. Oui, décidément, l'idée me plaisait.

En levant les yeux, je croisai ceux d'Astrée. Elle paraissait contrariée, de par le pli soucieux qui barrait son front, et l'incurvation particulière de la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Vous n'allez pas vous balader dans les couloirs à cette heure là ?

— Bien sûr que si, lui rétorqua la rousse avec superbe.

Le sourire s'Artémis s'évanouit peu à peu, et elles s'affrontèrent du regard. J'avais l'impression d'être entre deux forces majeures, moi, toute petite et impuissante entre elles deux. Finalement, Astrée riva son regard au mien, empli de reproches, et commença :

— Minerva, tu…

— Viens, Min', faut se grouiller, la coupa Artémis sèchement.

Je me levai prestement. Son emballement avait finit par me gagner, et la perspective d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche du beau John me réjouissait. Je craignais seulement que, dans l'hypothèse où nous le croiserions, Artémis n'essaie d'accaparer toute son attention. Mais alors que nous traversions le dortoir, la petite voix mal assurée de Cerena s'éleva :

— Et l'agresseur ? Il n'y a personne pour vous venir en aide, la nuit…

Dans mon envie de filer, je trouvai moi-même la réponse adéquate :

— L'agresseur ne s'est plus manifesté depuis Octobre, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il apparaisse ce soir.

— Et puis, s'il est parti en courant devant toi, on ne risque pas grand-chose, rajouta Artémis avec son habituel mélange de taquinerie et de désinvolture.

Mais je pense que Cerena n'était pas la personne à taquiner de cette manière. Une moue blessée s'afficha sur son visage rond, et ses épaules parurent s'affaisser. Toutefois, elle me fixa, chose rare chez elle, et m'avertit :

— Minerva, tu ne devrais pas y aller.

Artémis eut un rire rauque, et remarqua :

— C'est vrai que moi, aimée comme je suis, je peux aller me faire agresser sans que personne ne me retienne.

Personne ne fit attention à elle, et Cerena poursuivit, de la même voix gémissante :

— Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas jouer avec l'agresseur. Tu le sais, c'est TOI qu'il recherche !

— Comment ça, s'exclama la rousse en me jetant un coup d'œil accusateur.

— Comment le sais-tu, renchéris-je, le cœur battant.

Cerena baissa les yeux, et se tassa légèrement dans son lit. Elle ne dit rien.

— Alors, insistai-je.

— Le 4 Octobre 1925, c'est bien ta date de naissance ?

— Comment peux-tu être au courant ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne répondit rien, et me lança un regard bouleversé. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si c'était davantage la panique d'avoir ébruité une information que j'avais caché, ou seulement si elle se faisait du souci pour moi. Connaissant Cerena McGregor, ce devait être un peu des deux.

— Allez, Min', on s'arrache, me pressa Artémis, l'agacement se lisant sur ses traits. Et si Cerena a tellement peur pour toi, elle a qu'à nous accompagner.

J'eus l'impression que la concernée s'était faite encore plus petite dans son lit. Astrée quant à elle, m'observait. Elle attendait manifestement de voir ce que j'allais faire.

— Min', t'as envie ou non d'élucider le secret de ce John mystérieux, et de l'agresseur qui te recherche ?

A pas encore hésitant, je suivis la rousse en dehors du dortoir. Nous descendîmes silencieusement les escaliers ; quelques éclats de voix nous parvenaient de la salle commune. Il s'agissait de Alaric Keitch et Neil Carter, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils autour du feu. Ils nous interpelèrent amicalement ; Alaric m'adressa même un sourire. Je baissai les yeux, intimidée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, les filles ?

Artémis, très à l'aise, s'avança vers eux, s'accouda au fauteuil de Neil, et révéla :

— On va voir l'amoureux secret de Minerva.

— C'est pas mon amou…

Me réduisant au silence, le Gardien de Gryffondor se leva, imposant, impressionnant, et braqua sur moi un regard sévère.

— Tu es bien jeune pour avoir des rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit avec un « amoureux secret ».

— Il n'est jamais que dix heures, défendit Artémis en se relevant elle aussi.

— Soit une heure et demi après le couvre-feu. Vous n'avez pas à vous balader dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. Et toi, Minerva, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu fais, menaça-t-il.

Une bouffée de colère me saisit. Les mots se bousculèrent furieusement dans ma gorge, mais ne franchirent pas mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas de taille à lui faire front ; il était en troisième année, il était populaire, et surtout, il dégageait une assurance paternelle contre laquelle je ne me sentais pas de lutter.

Une lueur d'amusement traversa son regard ; je devais paraître ridicule, à le fixer ainsi, pleine d'une colère que je ne parvenais à exprimer.

— Retournez vous coucher, maintenant.

— Alaric, je te rappelles que tu n'es ni Préfet, ni Préfet en Chef, ni Délégué du Préfet. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner, clama mon amie avec mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Très bien, j'appelle le Préfet en chef maintenant si tu insistes Artémis.

— Tu peux toujours l'appeler, il ne lui restera qu'à courir !

Et mon amie s'empara de mon bras, pour me traîner à ses côtés en caracolant jusqu'à la porte. Nous nous enfuîmes de la tour Gryffondor à toute vitesse, empruntant n'importe quel couloir ; elle riait doucement, moi pas. J'avais la mauvaise impression de m'être mis à dos Alaric, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ça m'embêtait.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, essoufflées, non loin des cachots de Potions. Avec le bruit de nos respirations haletantes qui s'espaçait, je pris conscience du silence total qui régnait dans le château.

— Ecoute, m'enjoignit Artémis.

Au loin, je distinguai comme des voix étouffées par les murs.

— L'agresseur, hasardai-je, ne sachant quelle conclusion il me fallait tirer de l'écoute.

— Mais non, andouille, ce doit être le Préfet en chef ! Tant qu'on ne fait pas de bruit, il ne risque pas de nous trouver. Le tout est de se déplacer, et d'être toujours loin de lui.

Elle avança de quelques pas, sur la pointe des pieds comme pour mieux encadrer ses propos, puis déclara :

— Je ne pensais pas qu'Alaric l'appellerait réellement. Quel salaud quand même…

— Tu l'as cherché, Artémis, tu l'as provoqué.

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi, songeuse.

— Peut-être, mais il ne réagit pas comme ça d'habitude. Etre à cheval sur les règles, tu vois, c'est plutôt le truc d'Henrich… C'est bizarre ça, Alaric est plutôt du genre à déconseiller, il n'est pas désagréable.

— Aussi, quel besoin avais-tu de lui dire qu'on allait voir mon « amoureux secret » ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et lâcha :

— D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de le chercher.

— Mais où ?

Elle ne répondit pas, feignant d'être particulièrement absorbée par l'écoute du château. Le but de notre excursion me sembla tout à coup bien moins intelligent ; c'était John qui m'avait trouvé à chaque fois, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Surtout qu'il devait être profondément endormi dans son dortoir.

— Viens, j'ai l'impression que les pas se rapprochent.

Nous détalâmes une nouvelle fois, si vite que nous ne prîmes pas le soin de faire dans la furtivité. Et plus nous courions, plus il me semblait que les bruits de pas nous entouraient. Mes poumons allaient exploser quand soudain, une masse me tomba dessus par derrière, et me bâillonna d'une main ferme. A grand fracas, nous roulâmes au sol, mon assaillant et moi ; par chance, il amortit ma chute sans doute involontairement, et je l'entendis pousser un grognement sourd. J'en profitai pour me dégager de son emprise, et me retournai pour découvrir son visage. Tom Jedusor.

Je pense que nous partageâmes cet instant de surprise en nous reconnaissant mutuellement, et si je n'étais pas moi-même stupéfaite, j'aurai sans nul doute bien plus apprécié la courbe médusée que prirent ses sourcils. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Artémis également aux prises avec une furie. Je me ressaisis, et, regardant Jedusor droit dans les yeux, dis :

— Lâches-moi, maintenant.

— Tu m'épiais, avec Evans ?

— Je me contrefiche de ta vie, Jedusor, je ne risque pas de t'épier, chuchotai-je hargneusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il me relâcha lentement, froidement, et me dévisagea sans aménité.

— Tu te contrefiches de ma vie, McGo, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.

Je me relevai d'un bond, et me tournai à nouveau vers Artémis. Elle et son assaillante s'étaient relevées également. Caliste Nott. La Serpentard s'épousseta négligemment, et m'adressa un sourire perfide, avant de souffler à mon attention :

— Alors McGo chérie, on se balade à des heures indues ? Fais gaffe, on a le concierge aux trousses, ce serait trop dommage qu'il ne t'attrape, toi et la Rouquine, à notre place…

— Assez perdu de temps, Caliste, maintenant on file, s'impatienta Tom en essayant de distinguer les couloirs dans l'obscurité.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était la vieille rancune gardée dans un coin de mon orgueil qui jaillit. Artémis sembla vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais je sortis ma baguette en un éclair et prononçai :

—_Lumos !_

Quitte à me faire prendre, j'espérais de toutes mes forces que Caliste profiterait de la sanction également. Avec la lumière que dégageait ma baguette, le concierge ou même notre Préfet en Chef n'aurait aucun mal à nous trouver. Presque aussitôt, une voix grondante nous parvint :

— Je vous tiens, garnements !

Et en l'espace d'un instant, le concierge apparut au détour d'un couloir, une grimace satisfaite sur le visage. Nous étions pris. Aucun de nous quatre ne bougea.

— Eh bien ! J'en poursuis deux, et j'en trouve quatre, si ce n'est pas beau ça. Suivez-moi, on va régler ça dans mon bureau.

Alors que nous nous mettions en marche, Artémis me prit le bras, et le pressa très fort.

— Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris, Min' ? Tu es folle ou quoi ?

— Je voulais coincer Caliste Nott.

— Mais à cause de toi, la maison Gryffondor va perdre des points !

Je dégageai mon bras sèchement.

— Caliste aussi, c'est le principal.

Mon amie me lança un étrange regard, mêlé de déplaisir et de désarroi. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce jour qu'une partie de moi commença à se déclarer. Ce trait de caractère qui réclamait justice, à n'importe quel prix, quel qu'il soit. Artémis le saisit, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre cette obstination, cet oubli de ma propre condition.

Mais dans le bureau vieillot et miteux du concierge, il se passa autre chose. Il avait quémandé la présence du professeur de Divination, Cleveland, et tous deux parlaient à voix basse, tandis que nous étions alignés, debout face à eux. Je ne tardai pas à constater que Caliste était absorbée par une armoire laissée entrouverte. Seul en dépassait un bijou. Un très beau bijou, une broche me parut-il ; je ne vis d'abord que l'éclat bleuté de la pierre qui y était incrustée. Fascinant.

La voix du professeur de Divination interrompit ma concentration.

— Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous faisiez en dehors de vos dortoirs respectifs. Je préfère ignorer s'il ne s'agit pas de la première fois, et pour vous dissuader d'une récidive éventuelle, je retire trente points à vos maisons… Pour chacun de vous.

— Trente points chacun, s'étrangla Artémis, mais ça fait soixante points par maison !

Cleveland braqua son regard dur sur la jeune fille.

— Cela vous pose peut-être un quelconque problème, Evans ?

Elle leva un visage effronté vers lui. Je me mordis les lèvres, maudissant son mauvais caractère.

— Pour un peu que ça me pose un problème ! Aucun professeur n'a jamais enlevé autant de points pour une histoire de couvre-feu !

— Faute de quoi, vous continuez vos sorties illégales. J'ose espérer que cette fois-ci sera la dernière.

— Ca ne risque pas, s'enhardit-elle les joues rouges.

— Artémis, gémis-je, croyant bon de la rappeler à l'ordre.

Je perçus le ricanement de Caliste ; sans doute espérait-elle que Cleveland nous retirerait davantage de points. Par chance, il nous renvoya nous coucher fermement, le concierge nous raccompagnant, et lui-même amenant les Serpentard à leur dortoir. Artémis et moi n'échangeâmes pas un mot, même lorsque nous fûmes dans nos lits.

Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil ; les évènements de la soirée tourbillonnaient dans mes pensées. Tout d'abord Alaric, et sa réaction apparemment anormale. J'espérais qu'il ne me tiendrait pas grief de m'être enfuie ainsi ; j'avais beau ne pas connaître le gardien, j'appréciais ses sourires. Il était si grand, si impressionnant, avec sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch, et sa mâchoire carrée. Et tellement intimidant, par son aisance naturelle, son agréabilité.

Et Tom Jedusor… Que faisait-il avec cette peste de Caliste ? Etaient-ils… amoureux ? Rien que l'idée me fit grincer des dents. Que je la détestais, avec ses airs d'impératrice sauvage ! Mais si j'avais une conviction, quant à elle, c'est qu'elle désirait la broche de l'armoire du concierge. J'avais ressenti son envie comme si c'était la mienne. D'ailleurs, ce bijou me plaisait à moi aussi. Et comment Diable Cerena McGregor était-elle au courant de ma date d'anniversaire ?

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu... N'oubliez pas une petite review, naturellement ! _


	17. Retombées

**Notes :**** Bonjour à tous ! Mes publications se font de plus en plus sporadiques, je m'en excuse. Comme énoncé dans le chapitre précédent, il y a les révisions du BAC (bon d'accord, je suis loin d'y passer mes journées) et puis surtout, il y a ce damoiseau qui me passionne tellement... (dommage que ça ne semble être qu'à sens unique... ouais d'accord, je suis pas là pour parler de ça !) D'ailleurs, c'est dans ces moments là que j'ai envie de sauter plein de chapitres pour passer directement aux histoires d'amour de Minerva, histoire d'y plonger un peu mes propres déboires, et m'ôter un poids. Enfin bon, pour le moment, à douze ans, Min' n'a pas beaucoup d'histoires d'amour, sauf si on considère sa relation platonique avec John comme tel... Ah au fait, dans ce chapitre, la chanson n'est pas de moi. C'est un poème de LJD Donatius, à l'époque où je jouais à Wow, en l'honneur du Duché d'Aarkonie, notre guilde. Oui, ça vous parait être un vrai jargon de fou, mais je ne peux pas plagier sans citer la source... C'est la moindre des choses. Sur ce, enjoy ! **

* * *

**Réponse à Mathou** :_** Coucou ! Merci de la review :) j'ai pas réussi à te répondre par mail, désolée.**_

Alors ce fameux John, c'est LE personnage mystérieux. On ne sait pas qui c'est, t'inquiète, tu n'as rien raté. John et Jedusor n'ont rien à voir l'un et l'autre, ce sont deux personnes bien distinctes. John est juste apparu dans la vie de Minerva quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, et à chaque fois, il l'a réconfortée. Alors que Jedusor, on n'en entend pas trop parler dans la première année. Bisous !  


* * *

**RETOMBEES.**

La nuit fut courte. Au matin, Artémis m'attendait de pied ferme à côté de mon lit. Elle avait au visage cette résignation effrontée qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Elle jeta mes habits à mes pieds, et dit :

— Maintenant qu'on a fait perdre soixante points à la maison, on va se serrer les coudes pour affronter le regard des gens.

— Tu ne m'accuses pas, demandai-je étonnée. C'est pourtant moi qui nous ai fait repérer.

Elle s'approcha de moi en haussant les épaules.

— Après tout, je t'ai forcé la main pour sortir du dortoir, et je t'ai entraînée avec moi devant Alaric. On a fait perdre trente points chacune.

Ca c'était magique : Artémis qui reconnaissait ses erreurs et qui endossait les torts. Pendant que j'enfilai ma robe de sorcier, Cerena s'éveilla à son tour. Je la saluai d'un sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Sans un regard pour elle, la rousse ajouta :

— En plus, ma petite Min', tu t'es vengée de Nott, et ça, c'était beau ! Ne le fais pas trop souvent quand même, ça risque de coûter cher à notre maison.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose, questionna Cerena de son ton geignard.

— Oh rien de spécial, on a fait attraper Jedusor et Nott, du coup Serpentard a perdu soixante points.

— Gryffondor aussi, crus-je bon de ne pas laisser omettre.

— Et on va se prendre un vrai savon d'Heinrich. Pas des moindres, crois-moi !

Comme pour prouver qu'Artémis avait toujours raison, le poursuiveur de l'équipe se plaça face à nous, au petit déjeuner, l'air lugubre. Inutile de préciser que j'étais remuée à l'avance par le blâme qui se préparait, et d'autant plus mal-à-l'aise devant la majorité des Gryffondors. Quitte à me faire remonter les bretelles, j'aurai préféré que cela se déroule en catimini, hélas on ne choisit pas toujours ce qu'on déclenche. Ce n'était pas qu'Heinrich manquait de tact, je suppose que le spectacle faisait partie de l'humiliation.

— Soixante points, vous ne vous rendez pas compte. En une soirée, qui plus est.

— D'habitude, les professeurs n'enlèvent pas plus de vingt points pour une histoire de couvre-feu, rétorqua la rousse, des éclairs dans les yeux.

— Ne remets pas la faute sur le dos du professeur, Artémis, tu n'avais rien à faire dehors. Et toi non plus Minerva.

Une grande partie des regards étaient braqué sur nous ; la plupart essayaient de comprendre le conflit, et d'autres semblaient attendre le dénouement.

— Nous ne sommes pas les premières à avoir fait perdre des points à Gryffondor, se déculpabilisa mon amie, fourchette en main, prête à prendre une bouchée d'omelette.

Elle paraissait tellement désinvolte face à la situation, malgré sa propre colère qui perçait de temps à autres dans sa voix. Heinrich se redressa froidement sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas immense, ni baraqué, mais son courroux contenu, son tranquille emportement lui conféraient la souveraineté imposante dont sa carrure ne disposait pas.

— Ceux qui font perdre des points ont de bonnes raisons. Rappelez-moi la vôtre ?

— Demandes à Alaric, il sera heureux d'éclairer ta lanterne, lâcha Artémis en mâchant furieusement.

Le gardien de l'équipe était placé à côté de son ami. J'étais résignée, dans les prochaines secondes, à subir l'humiliation de ma vie. Entendre Alaric reprendre le terme de « amoureux secret de Minerva » devant toute ma maison était sans aucun doute le pire de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Nos regards se croisèrent, je crus lire une touche d'hésitation dans ses prunelles bienveillantes. Heinrich secoua alors la tête lentement.

— Ca suffit, Artémis. Ce n'est pas à lui de vous justifier toutes les deux. Que l'une explique à notre maison pourquoi nous avons perdu soixante points hier soir.

Mon amie et moi nous regardâmes. Nous savions déjà toutes deux que ce serait elle qui parlerait, mais je redoutais ce qu'elle allait avouer. Je percevais qu'elle-même n'osait pas révéler que le scandale était issu de mon « amoureux secret » ; mais était-ce par égards pour moi, ou par honte d'une cause si futile ? Et nous sentions peser sur nous le regard d'Alaric, surveillant la réponse, prêt à rectifier en cas de mensonge. Contre toute attente, il intervint alors qu'Artémis ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer.

— Laisses, Heinrich, c'est juste l'histoire d'une imbécilité digne de leurs douze ans. L'envie de gambader dans les couloirs, de défier le règlement en toute impunité…

— C'est idiot, ajoutai-je prestement en poussant intérieurement un profond soupir de soulagement. On voulait savoir si on était capables de se balader illégalement sans se faire prendre.

Je ne mentais qu'à moitié ; John n'avait été qu'un prétexte à Artémis pour justifier son envie d'aventures. Alaric m'adressa un très léger sourire sans me regarder réellement. Une immense vague de reconnaissance me submergea : il avait mentit pour moi. Mais la colère d'Heinrich semblait ne pas vouloir retomber.

— Soixante points pour une ridicule envie de défi, alors que tous les Gryffondors font scrupuleusement attention à ne pas faire d'entorses. Artémis tu ferais mieux de cesser de faire l'intéressante. Et toi Minerva, joli comportement pour une première année.

Je baissai les yeux mal-à-l'aise. Quelques chuchotements se faisaient entendre à la table. Astrée me fixait, le visage impassible ; je crus d'abord qu'elle pensait que je méritais mon sort, mais après mûre réflexion, je suis d'avis que le débat la laissait indifférente : ce n'était que des broutilles en réalité.

L'heure de cours approchant, Heinrich conclut en vidant d'un trait son verre de jus d'oranges :

— Et que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Sa voix avait perdu en grondement.

— Comptes là-dessus, Hubert, maugréa Artémis doucement, sans perdre de son toupet.

Les jumelles éclatèrent de rire, et je pense qu'elles furent les seules ; Heinrich ne releva même pas. Pour ma part, j'eus peut-être un sourire, mais l'effronterie persistante de mon amie finissait souvent par me taper sur le système.

* * *

Au sortir de la Grande Salle, le hasard voulut qu'Alaric soit à côté de moi, dans la foule qui rejoignait les différents couloirs. Lui aussi m'avait remarqué, mais restait étrangement silencieux. Nous nous contentâmes d'avancer en silence, ce qui était gênant pour moi qui aurait voulu échanger quelques mots avec lui. Au moment où il tourna ses yeux vers moi, je baissai timidement les miens. J'étais certaine que mon mouvement ne lui avait pas échappé, mais sans doute n'avait-il pas envie de parler avec moi, et attendait-il de pouvoir dépasser les élèves de devant.

Soudain, d'un mouvement brusque, il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'ôta du passage de deux Serpentards qui bousculaient tout le monde. Je poussai un petit hoquet de surprise : ils ne m'avaient pas touché, grâce aux mains puissantes qui enserraient mes épaules. Il me lâcha et revint à côté de moi, mais nous restâmes arrêtés au milieu du couloir. Les autres nous contournaient.

— Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

— Tu m'as fait peur, répondis-je bien moins aimablement que je l'aurai voulu.

— J'ai réagi sans réfléchir, ils t'auraient renversée.

— Je sais.

Moi-même, je ne compris pas la sècheresse de ma voix, alors que je n'éprouvai que gratitude pour lui. Etais-je donc incapable de faire ressentir le fond de ma pensée, et non son contraire ?

— Désolé… Je voulais…

— Merci, le coupai-je précipitamment. Et merci pour tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête, parla, mais un groupe d'élèves particulièrement bruyants étouffèrent sa phrase. Quand il reprit la parole, je sentis qu'il ne répétait pas les propos qui m'avaient échappé.

— C'est l'heure des cours, je préfère ne pas arriver en retard.

— Pareil. C'est pas le moment de faire perdre des points supplémentaires à Gryffondor, dis-je, avec beaucoup de sérieux pour camoufler ma timidité à son égard.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, je lançai :

— Au fait, c'était faux le prétexte d'Artémis. On n'allait pas voir mon… amoureux secret.

Je le vis brièvement se retourner et sourire, puis il fut happé par le flot d'élèves.

* * *

Il ne suffit que de quelques jours pour que tout Gryffondor soit au courant de notre promenade avec Artémis. Ceux qui avaient manqué la scène du petit déjeuner se l'était faite raconter, et ceux qui y avait assisté l'amplifièrent.

— Tiens, c'est drôle, m'apprit un soir Artémis, il parait que Heinrich nous a collé une baigne, l'autre jour dans la Grande Salle ! Tu t'en souviens, toi ?

— J'ai plutôt entendu dire qu'on nous avait enlevé autant de point parce qu'on essayait de voler dans le bureau du concierge.

Astrée se joignit à la conversation, délaissant ses cheveux qu'elle tressait méticuleusement.

— Ce sont les Serpentards qui ont lancé cette rumeur, et plus probablement Caliste Nott.

— Qu'Est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, elle ?

— Si ça peut te rafraîchir la mémoire, Artémis, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est faite attraper. Elle doit avoir comme l'envie de se venger.

Les jumelles étaient présentes également. Assises derrière Astrée, elles l'aidaient à tresser sa magnifique crinière crépue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver que la scène faisait un joli tableau. Avec Cerena tapie dans son lit, notre dortoir était au complet.

L'une des Weasley prit la parole, ses doigts s'activant toujours sur le crâne de la noire.

— C'est peut-être la petite Nott qui a lancé la rumeur, mais les autres Serpentards se font un plaisir de l'entretenir. On entend de plus en plus dire qu'Evans et McGo sont des voleuses.

— Tu oublies qu'il y a au moins un Serpentard pour démentir tout ça, interrompit la seconde. Hadrien combat activement les calomnies. Il menace les plus jeunes, et provoque en duel les plus âgés. Il parait qu'il a passé un véritable savon à Nott, mais elle s'en fiche apparemment. Les autres Serpentards sont plus ennuyés, Hadrien est préfet, il a beaucoup d'influence chez les siens, et ils aimeraient qu'il prenne davantage le parti de sa maison et moi celui de sa famille.

Ses propos me firent chaud au cœur. Il me sembla sentir l'aura protectrice de mon frère autour de moi. Même si je ne le revis pas, à partir de ce jour le regard des Gryffondors me toucha moins, je me disais que la famille était unique et irremplaçable. Mon frère était là pour veiller sur moi, et ça, ça me donnait du recul sur les relations sociales dans ma maison. Ma vraie maison, c'était Hadrien, Firmin, Maman et Célestine ma petite sœur.

* * *

Hélas, ce moment de répit fut de courte durée. Il y eut le match de Quidditch qui opposa les Gryffondors aux Pouffsouffles. Comme Neil Carter était à nouveau sur pieds, tout le monde s'attendait à fêter la victoire de notre maison.

Dans les tribunes, alors que j'étais captivée par la danse aérienne de l'attrapeur, Artémis me glissa tout de même :

— Si Gryffondor perd, ce n'est pas si mal non plus. Ils seront forcés de reconnaître qu'il n'y a pas que nous qui ne sommes pas parfaites.

— Tais-toi, le Quidditch c'est une autre affaire. Gryffondor doit gagner, rétorquai-je en croisant les doigts.

— Surtout que les Pouffsouffles sont nuls.

Je resserrai mon écharpe tandis qu'un vent particulièrement glacé s'infiltrait à travers mes vêtements.

— Leurs poursuiveurs sont bien meilleurs que les nôtres.

Artémis me fixa, balançant imperceptiblement sa tête, sans doute agacée d'être contredite plusieurs fois d'affilé.

— Oh Min', t'en parles comme si tu y étais.

— C'est l'un de mes rêves, oui, consentis-je à avouer distraitement.

— Alors là, si t'intègres un jour l'équipe, je suis prête à manger mes soutifs !

Je ne répondis pas, las de son ironie. Mais assises derrière moi, les jumelles me soufflèrent à l'oreille :

— Ne serait-ce que pour assister au festin, on est prêtes à t'aider, Minnie.

— Et puis, ça nous plairait à nous aussi, le Quidditch.

Je ne savourai pas longtemps la douceur de me sentir soutenue. Peu après, Gryffondor perdit sous les acclamations des autres maisons. Il se trouva que sur les cent cinquante points rapportés par l'attrapeur Pouffsouffle, Gryffondor n'avait que soixante points de retard ; un chiffre qui rappelait dangereusement notre entorse, à Artémis et moi.

Le soir même, mes craintes se confirmèrent, et par la même occasion réduisirent à néant l'hypothèse d'Artémis quant à la défaite.

Dans la Salle Commune, l'atmosphère respirait l'amertume, et ce fut Virgile Dubois qui se déclara être en quelques sortes notre bourreau lorsqu'il émit :

— A soixante points près ! Drôle de coïncidence quand même, hein Artémis, Minerva ! Si vous n'aviez pas fait perdre de points, Gryffondor aurait été vainqueur !

Son accusation n'échappa malheureusement à personne, et la salle s'emplit de murmures d'approbation. Maudit Virgile. Je me défendis néanmoins :

— Ne sois pas bête, Pouffsouffle n'aurait pas attrapé le Vif d'Or si ils n'étaient pas certains d'une victoire.

Je trouvai mes propos plutôt sensés, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres. Une voix anonyme lança aussitôt :

— C'est ça, sans vous Gryffondor aurait gagné !

Ce fut comme un signal de feu vert, et je me sentis légèrement en mauvaise posture, face à tous ces regards hostiles, à côté d'Artémis. Elle, restait silencieuse, et se contentait de toiser l'ensemble des gens avec un mépris qui, pour l'heure, n'était pas très efficace.

Les paroles qui fusèrent alors ne redoublaient pas de gentillesse, il faut bien le reconnaître. Sachant qu'en grande partie, les attaques étaient un mélange de finesse et d'originalité, je cite entre autres :

— Tout ça est de votre faute !

— Vous avez tout gâché !

— Vous avez offert la victoire aux Pouffsouffles.

— Changez de maison !

Je notai tout de même que la majorité de nos « supporters » n'excédaient pas les treize ans. Les plus âgés ne prenaient pas part au conflit. Cette constatation me consola d'une certaine manière ; je me disais que s'il n'y avait que les plus jeunes qui s'agitaient, ce n'était pas sans raison. Sans doute est-il superflu de préciser que je n'étais pas au meilleur de mon moral, ainsi rejetée et humiliée par les élèves, mais dans un sens, je trouvais leur acharnement tellement imbécile que je me sentais davantage contrariée que réellement affligée.

Retentit alors la voix hautaine et froide d'Amadeus Ollerton :

— Et personne n'a songé à accuser en premier lieu l'équipe de Quidditch, qui elle, avait réellement la victoire entre ses mains ?

Un tumulte furieux accueillit sa proposition. Il n'était déjà guère apprécié parmi ses congénères, et en plus, se permettait d'afficher des opinions scandaleuses. Pourtant, en cet instant, j'oubliai son invincible dédain pour Gryffondor, et le trouvai bien plus clairvoyant que les autres élèves.

Astrée, de sa puissante voix grave, couvrit à son tour les huées :

— Il dit vrai. Vous cherchez des coupables pour ne pas accepter l'idée que Pouffsouffle ait mieux joué que nous.

— Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, la Black, ou va casser des noix de Coco !

L'exclamation avait jailli de la foule d'élèves ; il y eut comme un instant de flottement indécis. A mon avis, tout le monde ressentait la même impression : les accusations étaient une chose, les insultes raciales en étaient une autre. Un silence de pierre était tombé. Beaucoup attendaient, se demandant qui allait réagir en premier. Pour ma part, déjà gagné par l'irritation, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— Qui a dit ça, m'écriai-je en même temps que l'une des jumelles qui s'avança à mes côtés.

— Répète un peu, crachèrent simultanément Artémis et la seconde jumelle, en dégainant leur baguette.

Etrange retournement de situation. La plupart de la Salle Commune en avait déjà oublié les accusations calomnieuses, et attendait le coup d'éclat. Mais Astrée, la principale concernée, ne céda pas à la colère. Elle s'avança doucement vers nous, et rabaissa les baguettes levées hargneusement. Puis elle chanta.

Cela peut paraître curieux, de chanter à ce moment là, mais je reste convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure occasion de laisser son chant aux accents graves et mélodieux s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et ce chant, j'ignorais sur le coup que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier réellement.

_En dépit des sots et des méchants, _

_Qui ne manqueront pas d'envier notre joie, _

_Nous serons fiers parfois, _

_Et toujours indulgents. _

_N'est-ce pas, nous irons gais et lents, _

_Dans la voie modeste_

_Que nous montre en souriant l'espoir, _

_Peu soucieux qu'on nous ignore ou qu'on nous voit. _

_Quant au monde, _

_Qu'il soit envers nous irascible ou doux, _

_Que nous feront ses gestes ? _

_Il peut bien si il veut, _

_Nous caresser et nous prendre pour cible. _

_Unis par le plus fort et le plus cher des liens, _

_Et d'ailleurs possédant l'âme adamantine, _

_Nous sourions à tous, et n'avons peur de rien. _

Tout le monde s'était tu. J'étais impressionnée par la force d'un simple chant, bien que je n'en comprenais pas encore vraiment les paroles. Astrée monta se coucher sans un regard pour la salle. Elle venait de marquer un point. Insultée, elle avait donné une leçon de morale, déguisée en chanson, à tout le monde. Bien sûr, il fallait une certaine subtilité pour saisir.

* * *

_Comme de juste, vous avez le droit de critiquer ou simplement apprécier le travail fourni. Avec le BAC dans une semaine, je vais essayer de m'atteler au prochain chapitre, mais je ne promets rien. Je ferais sans doute une pause estivale aussi, dans l'écriture des chroniques, enfin je préviendrai en temps et en heures. Bisous.  
_


	18. Rivalité ensemble

**Notes :**** Bon eh bien, pas de secrets, me revoila à la fin d'un été tumultueux ! Dans l'ordre, animatrice de colo, festival de reggae, stage de parapente, et idylle avec un Italien en Espagne... Vous comprendrez que je n'ai eu guère de temps à consacrer à ma fic. Surtout que j'ai repris des écrits personnels délaissés à cause de Minerva. Bonne nouvelle (pour moi) j'ai eu de bons résultats aux premières épreuves du BAC, donc ça veut dire que l'année qui arrive, je vais pouvoir maintenir un rythme d'écriture plutôt satisfaisant, au lieu de plancher sur mes cours ! D'ailleurs je m'y remets dès maintenant. **

**Sur ce, un petit résumé des chapitres précédents : **

**Minerva a revu John pendant les vacances de Noël, et au retour d'Artémis, les deux filles font un petit tour dans les couloir la nuit, afin de le trouver par hasard. Elles tombent sur Tom Jedusor et Caliste Nott ; Minerva les fait attraper par le concierge tout en se dévoilant également. Serpentard et Gryffondor en sont quitte pour soixante points en moins. Heinrich de Graham ne manque pas de remonter les bretelles aux deux filles, mais quand Gryffondor perd le match de Quiddicth, leur maison se retourne contre Artémis et Minerva. ( D'ailleurs, comme on me l'a fait remarquer dans les reviews, j'ai tout mélangé entre points de quidditch et point pour la coupe des quatre maisons... désolée...) **

**RIVALITE ENSEMBLE**

Avec un plaisir un peu glauque, je plongeai mes mains gantées dans la boue verdâtre pour y planter le bulbe de Glaïeul « Magiquement modifié ». Le professeur Saumon, passant à côté de moi, m'encouragea :

— Très bien, miss McGonagall. N'oubliez pas de bien malaxer la terre pour que des bulles d'oxygène parviennent jusqu'au bulbe.

— De la terre ? C'est de la gadoue puante et croupie, oui, maugréa Maddey à voix basse.

Cerena eut un petit gloussement lorsque le professeur de Botanique se fut éloigné. Nous étions en quatuor, pour une fois, Astrée, Cerena, Maddey et moi ; ce devait être une des premières fois que le garçon se joignait à un groupe sans afficher une tête d'enterrement. Il râlait un peu, mais c'était Maddey. En vérité, depuis qu'il avait intercédé en ma faveur, le soir du match, l'opinion que je me faisais de lui s'était adoucie, surtout en comparaison à Virgile Dubois.

De loin, la voix du professeur nous interpela :

— Le groupe de McGonagall, là-bas, travaillez en équipe. Je n'en vois que deux qui ont de la terre sur leurs gants.

A ces mots, Cerena s'empressa de tremper ses mains dans la boue.

— Et Ollerton, cessez de prendre cette mine dégoûtée. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de vous salir ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais se renfrogna. C'était vrai que depuis le début du cours, il ne nous était d'aucun secours dans la plantation du Glaïeul magique, mais Cerena non plus. Il n'y avait qu'Astrée et moi qui nous amusions presque à touiller la terre visqueuse.

Soudain, l'une des jumelles fit irruption dans la serre. Egale à elle-même, elle balaya de son regard moqueur l'ensemble de la classe, avant de s'exprimer à l'attention du professeur :

— Bonjour ! Je viens chercher McGonagall.

Saumon haussa un sourcil touffu.

— En quel honneur, s'il vous plait ?

— Ah, oui. J'ai un mot de Madame Pearl, l'infirmière, pour justifier.

Elle déplia un parchemin froissé qu'elle amena au professeur. Il lut attentivement, et me jeta un coup d'œil soucieux.

— Ca ne vous ennuie pas trop, miss McGonagall, de manquer une partie de mon cours ?

— Je le rattraperai, professeur.

J'entendis Ollerton souffler imperceptiblement :

— Regardez-moi cette veinarde qui fait sauter la moitié de l'heure !

— Serais-tu jaloux, Maddey, m'enquis-je discrètement.

Il répliqua aussitôt avec une moue écœurée :

— Bien sûr que non, j'adore la Botanique, et je raffole tripatouiller la gadoue avec mes doigts.

— Alors j'ose espérer que vas te montrer plus actif que jusqu'ici, trancha fermement Astrée.

Le professeur s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

— Très bien, vous pouvez y aller alors. N'oubliez pas de déposer vos gants ici, je vous dispense de les nettoyer pour cette fois.

J'entendis Ollerton émettre un sifflement de contestation, qui hélas, fut également perçu de Saumon. Le petit homme se tourna aussitôt vers son élève, et s'emporta :

— Ollerton ! Vous êtes mal placé pour vous faire remarquer. Figurez-vous qu'avec le travail que vous fournissez, vous n'aurez pas non plus besoin de nettoyer vos gants, qui sont propres comme des sous neufs ! Je veux vous voir avec de la terre jusqu'aux coudes !

Je me félicitai de déguerpir, consciente de la mauvaise humeur croissante de Maddey. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de rigolade pour Astrée et Cerena, de le supporter, songeai-je.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandai-je à la Weasley, une fois sortie de la serre.

— Artémis est à l'infirmerie, elle a exigé ta présence « pour aller mieux » selon ses dires.

J'accélérai le pas sans m'en rendre compte, inquiète.

— A l'infirmerie ? C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Josie, ou Kimie, eut un petit rire railleur.

— Rien de très grave, inutile de de faire du mouron. La fouineuse est toujours vivante, elle a juste besoin de compagnie.

Ses propos ne m'apaisèrent qu'à moitié. Je savais que les jumelles avaient tendance à tourner tout en dérision, et à souvent ôter le sérieux d'une situation. Arrivées à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille prit congé de moi.

— Bonne chance, Minnie, pour la supporter !

— T'exagères, Kimie.

— Raté, moi c'est Josie !

Elle éclata de rire, et s'enfuit allègrement. Je tapai ; Pearl vint m'ouvrir. Ses globuleux yeux noirs me détaillèrent derrière ses lunettes.

— C'est pour quoi ?

Bon sang, qu'elle était aigrie, pestai-je intérieurement.

— Pour voir Artémis Evans.

J'avais répondu de ma voix la plus antipathique possible. L'infirmière hocha la tête, et me fit entrer ; elle me guida jusqu'au lit de mon amie, et avant de s'éloigner, me lança un regard suspicieux. Bon sang, quelle bonne femme aigrie…

— Min' ! T'as trouvé John en chemin ou quoi, ça fait des heures que je t'attends !

La rousse s'était redressée dans son lit, et affichait une expression ravie. Je ne relevai même pas son allusion à John, dans ma joie de la voir en bonne santé.

— J'étais en Botanique, il a fallu avant de venir nettoyer les gants sous la surveillance de Saumon. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Devine.

— Duel avec des Serpentards ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Promenade dans la forêt interdite ?

— Pas sans toi.

J'osai espérer que mes propositions ne lui donnaient pas d'idées.

— Entraînement de Quidditch ?

Elle eut un soupir agacé.

— Indigestion de soutifs ?

— Il faudrait pour ça que l'équipe de Gryffondor t'accepte. T'es trop nulle, je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'il s'est passé.

Malgré tout, elle avait souri à ma dernière hypothèse. Je me rendis compte alors que la tête mise à part, elle ne bougeait absolument pas. Etrange de ne pas la voir se recoiffer d'une main distraite.

— J'ai dégringolé un escalier les quatre fer en l'air. Et je peux te dire qu'il était long… Ils m'ont ramassé en petit morceaux en bas.

— Aie… T'as du avoir mal !

Je tentai de l'imaginer rouler tout le long d'un escalier, tel une tornade rousse. Artémis eut un petit rire.

— J'ai perdu conscience au bout de la douzième marche. Il y en avait soixante en tout. Mais crois-moi, je les ai senties passer !

— Et bilan de la chute ?

— Presque autant de fractures que de marches, clama-t-elle dans un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Je m'assis sur le lit d'à côté, rassurée de constater que mon amie n'avait pas perdu son joyeux cynisme. J'adorais sa manière d'exagérer chaque chose.

— Quand ils m'ont trouvée en bas de l'escalier, il parait que j'étais pliée dans tous les sens. Allez, avoue que ça t'impressionne ça, Min' ! Un truc pareil, c'est pas une gamelle à vélo !

— J'y crois pas, tu trouves le moyen de te vanter d'avoir dévalé soixante marches !

— Dis aussi que je fais mon intéressante, objecta-t-elle non sans une moue sarcastique.

C'était tout à fait ça, songeai-je sans vergogne, mais je jugeai néanmoins plus raisonnable de ne pas le dire.

— Comment t'as fait ton compte, au fait ?

Artémis eut une expression étrange. Comme de la méfiance, de la peur.

— Tu ne me croiras jamais.

— Je ne suis pas comme ça, protestai-je en haussant le ton.

— J'ai été poussée du haut des escaliers.

Ma première réaction fut exactement celle qu'elle avait anticipé.

— C'est impossible. Il n'y a aucun élève qui pourrait faire ça ! On est quand même pas dans une école de dégénérés, c'est…

— Tu vois, Min', tu ne me crois pas, triompha-t-elle en redressant la tête. Eh bien moi, je te dis que j'ai très bien senti deux mains se poser sur mes omoplates et pousser d'un coup sec.

Je n'arrivai pas à accepter que quelqu'un puisse de sang-froid la jeter dans les escaliers. C'était une affirmation stupide, typique de la jeune fille ; je voulais bien croire que certains Serpentards étaient plutôt hostiles, mais pas au point d'en arriver à des extrémités pareilles. Et puis, Artémis avait beau être très agaçante pour certains, personne n'avait de raisons de la détester au point de lui vouloir du mal.

Une lueur irritée dans le regard, elle fit claquer sa langue.

— Il y a une personne dans ce château qui a voulu ma mort.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette paranoïa, Artémis ? Les soixante marches, ça t'a cogné dans le cerveau !

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle marmonna quelque chose avec colère. Ça ressemblait vaguement à : « C'est moi qui vais cogner ton cerveau… » mais je ne suis pas certaine de l'exactitude de ses propos. Elle reprit, plus fort :

— Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, de sentir quelqu'un te pousser fort dans le dos ? Je ne suis pas folle, je n'ai pas rêvé.

Ce ne fut pas tant ses paroles que son petit air supérieur qui m'énerva pour de bon, et me fit proférer de telles choses :

— Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es tombée toute seule, sans l'aide de personne. Et maintenant tu racontes qu'on t'a poussée pour être au centre de toutes les attentions.

— Tu m'envies, c'est ça, hein ? Parce que moi j'intéresse tout le monde, alors que toi, pas un élève ne fait attention à ta petite personne !

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard l'espace de quelques instants. Chacune de nous était allée trop loin, ce jour-ci, et il me fallut beaucoup de maîtrise pour contenir mon courroux. Je me levai, et avec une dernière œillade venimeuse et réciproque, je quittai l'infirmerie, drapée dans ce que je croyais être ma fierté.

Je pense qu'il y a toujours une part de vérité dans les mots échangés lors d'une dispute. Même si la forme est exagérée afin de faire mal, le fond ne fait qu'exprimer ce que l'on tait généralement en temps de paix. Artémis faisait réellement son intéressante, et moi, j'étais réellement un peu jalouse de sa notoriété auprès de nos camarades. Le penser était une chose, mais le dire en était une tout autre.

Je pris la décision puérile de ne plus jamais parler à Artémis Evans. Plus jamais. Et je comptai bien m'y tenir.

* * *

Bien entendu, comme elle ne sortit pas de l'infirmerie ce soir là, personne ne remarqua ma résolution. Par contre, ma mauvaise humeur n'échappa à personne. Je ne décochai pas un mot du diner, et dans la salle commune, quelques uns me jetèrent un coup d'œil mais personne ne m'adressa la parole, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de Quidditch arrive. Ils revenaient de l'entraînement ; tous semblaient très excités, ils parlaient fort et riaient aux éclats.

— Neil a été fantastique, s'enthousiasmait bruyamment Alaric. Il aurait été capable de mener un match à lui tout-seul ! Il évitait les cognards, il empêchait les adversaires d'accéder aux buts, il les déconcentrait pendant leurs passes, et il saisissait le Vif d'Or du premier coup !

Dans mon coin, je grinçai assez bas :

— C'est fantastique, oui, de briller une fois que le match a été perdu…

L'Attrapeur du m'entendre car il tourna ses yeux vers moi. Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces paroles ; lui habituellement si faible, si terne, était ce soir là rayonnant. Son regard vert était illuminé de vie. Je lui fis un geste d'excuse auquel il répondit par un sourire doux. Il s'approcha de moi.

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup encore Neil Carter. Je le voyais tel qu'il m'apparaissait : chétif, effacé, avec un visage agréable mais si absent qu'on pouvait le regarder sans le voir, il n'attirait pas l'œil bien qu'il fusse avenant. Il était toujours accompagné d'Heinrich et d'Alaric, seulement, il semblait être leur ombre plutôt que leur ami à part entière.

Ce devait être la première fois que nous nous parlions ; je crois que je lui ai fait un drôle d'effet.

— Minerva McGonagall, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Tu as oublié : première année, sang-pur, amie d'Artémis et sœur de Firmin et Hadrien.

La sècheresse de ma réplique, autant que les propos eux-mêmes, durent le surprendre. Il mit quelques instants à répondre.

— Je connais un peu Firmin. C'est un garçon intelligent, qui sait où sont les priorités.

— Et moi, je suis hermétique aux flatteries.

Ce n'était qu'une mise en garde ; ces gens qui tentent de grimper dans l'estime de leur interlocuteur en les caressant dans le sens du poil m'agacent. En vérité, je suis irritée par la coutume, mais les compliments me font malgré tout plaisir, et bien contre mon gré.

Neil, cette fois, ne se laissa pas troubler par mes mots, et reprit de son ton posé :

— Tu lui ressemble. Il a aussi cette manie de se montrer…

— Désagréable, suggérai-je en refermant mon livre de Potions.

— Oui, désagréable de prime abord. Je peux m'assoir ?

Comme j'acquiesçai, il prit place en face de moi, autour de la petite table. Je rangeai mon ébauche de devoir dans le livre, et décalai le tout sur le bord de la table. Ainsi libérée des affaires qui l'encombraient, elle put accueillir mes coudes qui me servirent d'appui. Je fixai alors le garçon de deux ans mon aîné, attendant qu'il parle à nouveau.

— En fait, je suis convaincu que Firmin est quelqu'un de très sensible, c'est simplement qu'il ne sait pas exprimer ses émotions.

Je n'étais pas certaine de la véracité de ses propos. J'avais toujours considéré mon frère comme quelqu'un de froid, d'associable, et qui appréciait très peu de personnes en dehors d'Hadrien. Se pouvait-il en réalité qu'il soit un maladroit dans l'art de manifester ses sentiments à l'égard d'autrui ? Je me souvins d'une conversation qui datait de mon anniversaire, et peut-être parce que la théorie de Neil ne m'était pas si absurde que je le pensais, je crus bon de lui en faire part.

— Firmin t'aime bien. Enfin, il trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

— Il ne me l'a jamais vraiment montré, admit le jeune homme.

Ca ne m'étonne pas, pensai-je ironique. Mais comme le silence s'éternisait, il demanda :

— Il est arrivé quelque chose à Artémis ?

Etrangement, je ne m'étonnai pas de la note d'évidence qui perçait dans ses propos. Après tout, pourquoi la rumeur n'aurait-elle pas déjà fait le tour de l'école ? Mais en vérité, il ne faisait que poser la question.

— Elle a fait une chute plutôt grave dans les escaliers.

— Elle est à Sainte Mangouste ?

Devant son expression véritablement inquiète, je répondis avec une note de raillerie impossible à réprimer :

— Non, pas_ « __grave »_ à ce point. Elle va juste faire une petite cure d'infirmerie.

Et quand elle ressortirait, songeai-je, elle serait certainement ravie de voir une foule d'élèves se précipiter vers elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je choisis mes mots très soigneusement, tiraillée entre le désir de briser les délires fantasmagoriques d'Artémis, et une espèce de loyauté qui me retenait d'agir aussi bassement.

— Elle a dégringolé une soixantaine de marches.

Il me fixa quelques instants, et s'il fut agacé que je lui répète deux fois la même chose avec différents mots, il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta d'insister légèrement :

— Tu ne sais pas comment elle a fait ?

— Euh, pas vraiment, non.

Piètre tentative de mensonge. En cet instant je détestai Artémis et sa paranoïa qui m'obligeaient à mentir. Je ne lui parlerai plus jamais, me rassurai-je, plus jamais.

* * *

— Un rond parfait avec vos baguettes… Oui Astrée, c'est très bien, tu y es presque. Non, non ! Ne prononcez pas encore la formule, contentez-vous de dessiner un cercle.

Ce que j'aimais chez le professeur Arnaud, c'était sa patience ; elle n'était jamais avare de conseils pour l'apprentissage de sortilèges. Enfin, ça ne m'empêchait pas de rater mes tentatives.

— Minerva, on m'a fait passer un mot pour toi.

Cerena me tendit un bout de parchemin plié en quatre que j'attrapai avec curiosité.

— C'est de qui ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça vient de derrière.

Je me retournai et me heurtai au regard moqueur de Caliste Nott. L'identité de l'expéditeur ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle articula silencieusement :

— Ouvre.

_« McGo, si tu as le courage des Gryffondors, rejoins-moi ce soir devant les toilettes des garçons à 23 heures. Nous ne sommes pas encore quittes, et un duel s'impose pour savoir laquelle de nous deux aura le dernier mot. _

_C.N_. »

— C'est qui alors, chuchota Cerena.

— Caliste Nott.

Mon amie garda le silence un petit moment, puis elle demanda, la voix encore plus basse :

— Qu'Est-ce qu'elle veut ?

— Un duel contre moi.

— Tu… Tu ne vas qu…quand même p…pas accepter ?

Je souris à Cerena, espérant la rassurer, cependant elle se tassa encore plus sur sa chaise.

— Si, bien sûr que si, je vais le relever, son duel.

Je me retournai à nouveau ; la Serpentard me fixait, les sourcils haussés en l'attente de ma réponse. J'hochai brièvement le tête, avec un rictus que j'espérais inquiétant. Elle me le rendit, les yeux brillants.

— Mais… Min…minerva, elle va te…te massacrer…

— Ca ne me fait pas peur, m'entêtai-je.

— N'y v…vas pas, s'il-te-p…plait…

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, ce qui n'était pas franchement charitable pour la Gryffondor qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me décourage, déjà que je n'en menais pas large…

* * *

_J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs pendant l'été... Si quelqu'un lit ce chapitre jusque là, un petit mot d'encouragement pour me donner envie de dévoiler la suite ?  
_


	19. Duel à la broche

**Note :**** Bon... j'ai honte... cela doit faire trois mois que je planche sur ce chapitre captivant ! En fait ça traine depuis un moment, je pouvais le terminer mais je me disais "bah on en est plus à quelques jours près"... Une chose est certaine : j'ai hooooooooonte. En plus, double honte pour moi : j'ai fini par couper ce chapitre, et surtout le couper en plein coeur de l'intrigue ! Bah, il faut bien distiller les informations ! Bwef, je crois que je vais innover le concept du chapitre toutes les deux semaines, histoire de ne plus vous infliger le "syndrome de la page blanche" qui dure trois mois... Quitte à aussi prendre un peu d'avance aussi ! Y'a une seconde raison, c'est que je m'étais remise à des écrits personnels, enfin c'est périodique quoi. Me revoila sur les Chroniques de ma chère minerva, pleine d'inspi je vous le jure ! **

**Résumé : Minerva s'est disputée avec Artémis qui, à l'infirmerie pour l'instant, prétend qu'elle s'est faite pousser dans les escaliers. Minnie a reçu une invitation à un duel de la part de Caliste Nott, et ce soir, elle s'y rend. **

**_(Réponse à Manone : ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et en la relisant, là, j'ai comme un petit pincement au coeur, en me disant que bon... bin... j'ai du retard un peu, dans mes publications. J'espère ne pas t'avoir perdue... Pour ce que tu disais d'Artémis, je suis d'accord avec toi : c'est une nana super sympa, mais à la longue plutôt agaçante. Mais, je pense qu'on ne pourra que mieux la découvrir tout au long des chapitres. Mon idée n'est pas de faire des personnages noirs d'un côté et des blancs de l'autre, mais tous plutôt avec leur vices et leurs vertus, leurs opinions et leur combat. Quant à Caliste, j'ai peur de te décevoir, mais... Supercherie quand tu nous tient ! Allez, bisous !!! ) _**

**_(Réponse à JudeB : je t'avoue qu'en recevant ta review, ça devait faire plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas touché à ma fic, et ça m'a beaucoup surprise... Un genre de rappel à l'ordre !!! Et dis toi que tu m'as plus ou moins donné l'envie fracassante de m'y remettre corps et âme (ou presque !), bref, voila le résultat ! Tu parlais d'un temps peu exploité, eh bin dis toi que j'adore. C'est vrai, d'une part peu de personnes parlent de l'adolescence de McGo, ou plutôt de celle de jedusor du point de vue de McGo, du coup ça me fait peu de concurrence. D'autre part, puisque J.K.R est restée assez évasif sur le sujet, ça me laisse complètement libre sur le sujet !!! et j'adoooore !!! Je fais ce que je veux de ma minerva, de Jedusor, et d'hagrid (oui il va arriver d'ici peu ! ) Bref, que du bonheur ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, et à me mettre des reviews aussi constructives et appréciables ! Bisous ! ) _**

**_(Réponse à Aude : Un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de m'encourager. Les lecteurs ne sont que trop rares sur ce genre de fics qui sortent de l'ordinaire, et ne sont qu'en fin de compte plus des chroniques d'une jeune fille sans grand intérêt, que d'une héroïne sauvant le monde ! Merci ! ) _**

**_(Réponse à Juliette : Merci à toi également, une petite review comme ça, c'est drôle à dire mais ça booste pas mal l'auteur qui la reçoit... Comme une petite main qui me tirerait la manche en disant "hé, hé ! Tu continues, hein !" J'adore ! Même si tu n'as rien de précis à me dire, n'hésite pas à en poster, juste pour me montrer que je suis lue et appréciée ! )  
_**

**DUEL A LA BROCHE  
**

Je ne le nie pas, j'avais une peur bleue. La journée fila en un clin d'œil à mon grand dam, et mit tout en œuvre pour me rapprocher des vingt-trois heures. Au soir venu, c'était carrément la panique à bord. Je fis longtemps mes devoirs, dans la salle commune, seule parce que je n'avais pas envie de compagnie. A dix minute du rendez-vous, j'étais étrangement dans une espèce de transe sereine, comme détachée du monde extérieur ; je ne me posais plus de question, et n'appréhendais plus vraiment ce qui m'attendait. Je m'y étais tellement résignée…

Il n'y avait plus que Virgile, dans la pièce. Il relisait ses cours, mais en l'observant mieux, je le sentis nerveux. Ses prunelles demeuraient immobiles sur le parchemin, mais il faisait rouler sa plume sur la table inlassablement, dans un raclement horripilant. Je lui lançai :

― Arrêtes, avec ta plume, je ne supporte plus ce bruit.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, hébété.

― Hein ? Ah, euh… Oh ! Il est quelle heure, Minerva ?

― Onze heures moins dix. Pourquoi ?

Je l'entendis marmonner pour lui-même, visiblement rassuré : « ça va, encore dix minutes… » Puis il m'adressa un large sourire.

― Je dois… me rendre dans les couloirs ce soir. Toi aussi ?

J'hésitai ; je ne portai pas Virgile dans mon cœur, et rechignai à lui dévoiler ma sortie, surtout que les Gryffondors en avaient déjà assez après moi pour des motifs similaires, pourtant si le garçon devait sortir lui aussi, il serait forcé de remarquer mon escapade.

― Oui, moi aussi.

Il y eut du bruit, du côté des dortoirs des filles, on aurait dit des éclats de rire, ou des sanglots. Je demandai après quelques secondes :

― Tu vas faire quoi ?

― J'ai un rendez-vous amoureux à onze heures, devant la salle des trophées.

Malgré moi, il piqua ma curiosité. Je lui demandai, tout en le dévisageant, cherchant sur son visage ce que pouvait bien lui trouver la prétendue amoureuse.

― Avec qui ?

― Euh… Tu ne la connais pas, fit-il évasivement.

Ouais, mon œil, songeai-je.

― Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

― Un duel, répondis-je.

Je dus malgré moi laisser percer une note de fierté dans ma voix, car il me dévisagea avec des yeux tout ronds. Evidemment, mon futur statut de duelliste n'était pas très glorieux, j'en suis consciente, mais accordez-moi qu'à cet âge, on est stupide. Et puis, je trouvais, moi, que ça en jetait de dire que j'allai me battre. Ca sous-entendait qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher de trop ; après tout, ceux qui savent envoyer les autres au tapis ne sont-ils pas plutôt respectés ? J'espérai dans mon fort intérieur que Virgile en prendrait de la graine, au cas où il souhaiterait à nouveau me faire un mauvais coup.

― Il va être onze heures, remarqua-t-il en se levant.

Je l'imitai et nous marchâmes côtes à côtes jusqu'au tableau. C'était étrange de frauder avec lui. Il songeait sans doute à la même chose, car il dit :

― On se couvre mutuellement, Minerva ?

― Pas question, m'exclamai-je sans réfléchir. Si je me fais attraper, d'une je te balance au concierge, et de deux, je dis à tous les Gryffondors que tu m'as laissé sortir puisque tu sortais aussi.

Il ne pensait tout de même pas s'en sortir aussi facilement ? Après m'avoir trahi deux fois de suite. Je savais qu'il pouvait très bien décider, finalement, de ne pas se rendre à son rendez-vous nocturne, et de m'empêcher de sortir, mais ce n'aurait pas été du Virgile. Le jeune garçon n'en n'avait que pour sa mystérieuse dulcinée, et mes menaces ne lui faisaient guère d'effet. Pour cette fois, ça m'arrangeait bien ; au moins, il me fichait la paix, et il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus se permettre aucune remarque concernant mes fraudes.

Il rétorqua en haussant les épaules avec prétention :

― Très bien, je ferai de même dans ce cas. Mais moi, je ne risque pas d'être attrapé par le concierge, alors essaie d'éviter aussi.

Intérieurement, je le traitai une dizaine de fois de « pauvre type », avant que nous nous séparâmes à la sortie de la tour Gryffondor. Je mourais d'envie de l'agripper par sa queue de cheval blond pisseux, et de le traîner dans tous le château, lui et ses fanfaronnades ; cela dit, j'avais déjà un duel sur les bras. Notre conversation avait eu cela de bénéfique qu'elle m'avait ôté mon appréhension, je n'étais plus qu'une boule de nerfs qui avait hâte d'en finir avec Caliste Nott, pour éventuellement passer à Virgile. Dans mes rêves, bien sûr.

Je traversai les couloirs, seule, à petits pas légers dans le silence de la nuit, avec cette boule au ventre délicieuse. Davantage que l'objet même de la fraude, ce devait être cette sensation diffuse dans le corps, mêlée de pression et d'émoi, qui me poussait à commettre ces petits travers, et par extension devait être à l'origine de la soif d'aventure pour beaucoup. Je me passe de citer des noms.

Devant les toilettes, Caliste m'attendait déjà. Elle était debout, non loin du mur mais ne s'y adossait pas, dans une posture un peu fléchie sur ses genoux, comme sur le qui-vive. Ses sombres cheveux frisés formaient une masse touffue qui emmitouflait son petit visage rusé. Je pense que dans d'autres circonstances, elle m'aurait paru sympathique, si je ne ressentais pas déjà une forte rancune à son égard. Elle abaissa doucement la baguette qu'elle avait pointée sur moi en m'entendant, d'un geste signifiant que le duel n'avait pas encore commencé. Inconsciemment, je fus rassurée qu'elle se trouvât seule, et non pas accompagnée de ses gardes du corps Serpentards. Comme pour me prouver qu'elle avait craint la même fourberie de ma part, elle jeta un regard méfiant derrière moi, puis me fixa à nouveau.

― Alors McGo, t'as pas trop la trouille ?

― La trouille ? Non, ça va. C'est plutôt de l'impatience, je dirai. Et puis, je pensais que tu viendrais accompagnée.

Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, et sourit, amusée. Elle s'approcha de moi, et avec sa baguette toucha la mienne ; on aurait dit une caresse. Je me pris au jeu et repoussai la tige d'un petit coup sec.

― Toi, par contre, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir seule, observa-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

― J'ai le sens de l'honneur, c'est tout. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas en dire de même des Serpentards, mais pour le coup, tu me prouves le contraire !

Elle ne répondit pas, et me sourit à nouveau, sans grande méchanceté. Elle semblait seulement un peu moqueuse, et surtout déridée par la situation. Nous avions l'air de deux gamines qui voulaient se prouver leurs propres valeurs en se défiant en duel, et qui finalement ne savaient pas trop ce qu'elles faisaient là, en cherchant à gagner du temps par des plaisanteries. Seulement, quoi qu'on en pensât à cette époque, j'avais déjà le sens du devoir (un minimum, tout du moins) et n'aurai pas tellement apprécié de m'en aller sans m'être confronté à Caliste. Je brisai le silence, en agitant ma baguette pour illustrer mes propos :

― Tu es prête, Nott ?

― A te lancer des maléfices ? Toujours !

Je reculai de trois pas, elle en fit de même. Il n'y avait personne pour nous donner le signal de départ, et dans un accord tacite, nous sûmes qu'une fois les positions prises, le duel était engagé.

― « Decipedes », lança-t-elle aussitôt, et je fis un bond de côté pour l'éviter.

Elle le répéta tout aussi vite, et cette fois-ci, je sentis une pression à ma cheville qui me fit basculer. Je me rattrapai in extremis contre le mur, et lui fis face alors que, baguette fermement pointée sur moi, elle aboyait un nouveau maléfice. Déjà, je n'avais pas beaucoup apprécié celui du croche-pied, et celui qui arrivait me frappa de plein fouet. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me mis à sautiller sur une seule jambe, incapable de me servir de la seconde. Sortilège de cloche-pied. J'avais justement en tête celui qui l'handicaperait au moins autant que moi.

― « Locomotor mortis », rugis-je, me concentrant au maximum.

Elle ne parvint à l'éviter, et instantanément ses deux jambes se collèrent l'une à l'autre, si brutalement que j'entendis ses genoux s'entrechoquer tandis qu'elle grimaçait et souriait. J'en profitai pour lui retourner son sortilège du croche-pied, qu'elle ne réussit pas à esquiver totalement, et comme moi s'agrippa au mur pour se remettre d'aplomb.

― Deux à deux, McGo, acclama-t-elle bruyamment. Attrapes-moi, si tu peux !

Et Caliste de sautiller, les pattes liées, au long du couloir. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, gambadant à cloche-pied, riant autant que je pestais. Je me creusais la tête en quête d'un maléfice à lui jeter de dos, mais elle fut plus rapide, et se tourna brièvement, elle lança :

― « Capilari » !

Je poussai un cri en sentant des mèches de cheveux me tirailler le crâne comme si une main invisible chercher à m'en arracher des touffes. Cette diablesse connaissait les trucs de peste. Je l'entendis se réjouir :

― Alors McGo, t'en veux encore ?

Puis elle s'arrêta tout net, et me fit brutalement face. Je faillis même lui rentrer dedans, trop occupée à m'en sortir à cloche-pied. Et avant que je ne songe à lui lancer à mon tour un sortilège, elle avait pointé sa baguette sur mon nez, et me narguait d'un sourire maintenant goguenard. Mais ce n'était pas tout ; il y avait une deuxième baguette dressée dans ma direction. Tom Jedusor se tenait à ses côtés, tranquillement, comme si tout était déjà prévu. Je me traitai d'idiote. Bien sûr que tout était déjà prévu. J'articulai sèchement :

― Quelle surprise, Tom, toi aussi, ici. Encore un peu et tous les Premières années se bousculent ce soir, dans les couloirs.

Il eut une moue amusée, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement dans ses joues rondes, et répliqua :

― Avec Alphard et Dubois qui se promènent, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Minerva.

― Il est où d'ailleurs, celui là, interrompit la Serpentarde en tâtant ses frisettes noires d'un geste coquet.

― Il va arriver, Caliste, il doit être en train de semer Dubois.

Devant cet échange pour le moins inattendu, je dois bien avouer que j'étais de plus en plus perplexe. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'ils allaient me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, me laissant me battre seule contre eux deux, mais apparemment, ils attendaient le dénommé Alphard. Etrange, sachant qu'à eux seuls ils me maîtrisaient incontestablement ; pourquoi donc avaient-ils besoin d'une tierce personne ?

Et que venait faire ce maudit Virgile Dubois dans l'histoire, lui qui avait un rendez-vous amoureux ? Ils avaient parlé de le semer, et je me demandais jusqu'à quel degré les Serpentards étaient impliqués dans son fameux rendez-vous. Dans tous les cas, ce rassemblement incongru, et les évènements qui allaient se dérouler promettaient d'être malsains, c'était une évidence. Je n'avais pas la plus petite envie d'y être comprise.

Je tentai un pas en arrière, mais les deux baguettes se collèrent à mon front, et Caliste m'agrippa le bras fermement.

― Ne pars pas si vite, McGo, on a encore besoin de toi. Ce duel était très amusant, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que je suis venue pour tes beaux yeux. Ni pour t'envoyer des croche-pieds.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, et refusant de conserver un silence inquiet, j'émis seulement :

― Déjà fini ? Ils sont courts, tes duels, Nott.

― Quoi, tu crois vraiment que je suis là pour ça, lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment. Tu n'as pas compris que je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ton combat ? J'avais juste besoin d'une pauvre sotte susceptible de me rejoindre ici, et puisque tu étais si facile à convaincre…

On imagine mal l'effet que peut produire ce genre de propos. Je voulais bien être méprisée de mon ennemie, je m'en réjouissais même et le lui rendais bien ; mais cela en devenait humiliant si elle se montrait indifférente à la haine que je lui vouais. Face à son dédain, je perdais tout à coup mon individualité, pour me fondre dans la masse impersonnelle des élèves qu'elle jugeait « utiles ». Se savoir insignifiant face à une personne aimée est dur, mais beaucoup moins que devant quelqu'un que l'on déteste. Parce qu'on se sent prêt au pire pour exister à ses yeux, et on peut se pardonner les faits les plus abjects puisqu'ils nous semblent justifiés.

Des pas se rapprochaient, et coupèrent court à mes pensées. Alphard Black apparut à l'angle du couloir, d'une démarche empressée. C'était un garçon de Serpentard plutôt réservé, qui prenait rarement part aux débats en cours ; j'étais étonnée qu'il soit ici lui aussi.

― C'est bon, lui demanda Caliste avec une impatience non dissimulable.

Il hocha la tête, sans un seul regard dans ma direction, et répliqua :

― Dubois a résisté à tous mes maléfices sans lever le petit doigt. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il se soit rendu compte que je lui en envoyais. Mais il ne m'a pas suivi.

― Qu'ils sont niais, ces Gryffondors, sifflota la Serpentarde en me jetant une œillade victorieuse. Ils ont toutes les cartes en main pour nous mettre dans le pétrin, et ils s'évertuent à se jeter dans la gueule du loup avant même qu'elle soit complètement ouverte !

Les deux autres laissèrent échapper un léger ricanement, signe qu'ils lui donnaient entièrement raison. Puis, les trois pivotèrent vers moi avec une coordination inquiétante, et je sentis mes battements de cœur s'accélérer ; leurs regards étaient pesants, et lourds de menaces. Caliste prit la parole, s'adressant aux autres, mais ne fixant que moi, avec intensité :

― Dépêchons, on n'a pas toute la nuit. McGo ouvrira la marche, puisqu'elle est notre invitée.

D'un geste de la main, elle m'invita à avancer, et alors que j'obtempérai, je sentis la pointe de sa baguette se coller entre mes omoplates. Quelle honte… Plus j'avançais, et plus je me maudissais d'être venue ; seulement, désormais c'était trop tard, et je n'étais pas à proprement parler en position de force… J'étais, de ce fait, contrainte d'avancer sans râler, tout en me demandant ce qu'il m'allait falloir faire, et à quel endroit. Et puis, j'apaisais mon humiliation en me promettant une vengeance terrible, qui la ferait se sentir minable à son tour, et me détester autant que la réciproque.

Elle ordonna soudain de nous arrêter. Sans doute ne s'adressa-t-elle qu'à moi, puisque les deux autres savaient où nous nous rendions, toujours est-il que nous étions devant le bureau du concierge. Je leur fis face, tandis que Jedusor informait, de sa voix paisible :

― Quand on s'est rejoint, le concierge venait de sortir de son bureau. Il fonçait vers la salle des trophées, inspecter à quoi était du le boucan. Au passage, bonne diversion, Black.

Alphard, qui dépassait Jedusor de deux bonnes têtes, pencha son visage vers ce dernier et acquiesça froidement. La remarque positive de son camarade ne sembla pas l'affecter de quelque façon, et il se contentait de tripoter nerveusement sa baguette. Caliste s'approcha de la porte du bureau, et sans hésitations, appuya sur la poignée qui n'opposa pas de résistance.

― Cet abruti n'a même pas fermé, lâcha-t-elle, méprisante mais je devinai de la satisfaction dans sa voix.

Je commençai à saisir ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, et ce qui allait se dérouler. Comme pour me donner raison, elle agita sa baguette sous mon nez, et me sourit sans grande gentillesse.

― McGo, à toi de jouer. Tu entres, tu ouvres l'armoire, tu prends le bijou avec une grosse pierre bleue, tu remets en ordre, et tu nous rejoints dans le couloir d'à côté.

Le fameux bijou. Il m'avait effectivement paru qu'elle le regardait avec beaucoup trop de convoitise, la dernière fois que nous avions été ensemble dans le bureau. Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle ait pu être aussi perfide, et avide… De surcroît, il était tellement facile pour elle d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, en envoyant quelqu'un d'autre se salir les mains.

― C'est vraiment tout, Caliste ? Intervint Jedusor.

Il la fixait avec comme de la menace au fond de ses prunelles. La jeune fille secoua brièvement la tête, agacée, et ajouta à mon intention :

― Et tu cherches quelque chose d'intéressant pour Tom.

La rage au ventre, je les dévisageai quelques instants, tout en me demandant ce qui convenait de faire. Ils étaient tous trois armés de leur baguette, et visiblement n'allaient pas hésiter à s'en servir. Si je refusais, je pouvais très bien passer un mauvais moment, et je n'en n'avais pas la moindre envie. Si j'obéissais, ce serait terminé d'ici quelques minutes, et il me suffirait à l'avenir de me montrer plus vigilante et moins impulsive. Mon choix était fait ; je n'étais pas fière.

Je poussai la porte facilement. Le bureau était éclairé par de nombreuses chandelles, et durant quelques instants, elles projetèrent les ombres déformées des trois Serpentards sur les murs, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent.

* * *

**Voila pour l'instant. Le prochain chapitre, intitulé "Duel à la broche II" sera posté le dimanche 16 Novembre 2008. J'espère avoir le temps de prendre de l'avance et ne plus jamais recommencer cette odieuse absence de chapitre... J'attends de vous quelques encouragements, histoire de me montrer que je n'écris pas dans le vent ! Sur ce, bonne soirée, journée ou matinée, cher lectrices ! (j'imagine que je n'ai pas de lecteur... si oui, qu'il se déclare !)**


	20. Duel à la broche II

**Notes :**** Voila, comme prévu, je vous poste ce chapitre. Comme prévu j'ai perdu la moitié de mes fans, mais tant pis. Ce chapitre me plait bien, mais pas autant que ceux qui vont arriver plus tard, dès qu'on va entrer dans la vie amoureuse de Minerva !!! Bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews ceux qui m'en ont posté, et j'espère qu'il y a quand même des lecteurs même anonymes à qui ma fic plait. Bon je vous fais pas le récapitulatif. Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

  
**

**DUEL A LA BROCHE II**

Je ne pris pas le temps de m'attarder sur le décor, et me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers l'armoire. Celle-ci se révéla fermée à clef. C'était bien ma veine, pour le coup. J'hésitai ; je ne connaissais aucun sort qui déverrouillait une porte, une évidence puisque les professeurs n'avaient aucun intérêt à nous en apprendre de tel. Je tentai de m'acharner manuellement dessus, quelques minutes, mais mes essais se montrèrent bien inutiles. J'allai me détourner de la serrure résistante, lorsque Caliste déboula dans la pièce sans crier gare, et s'approcha de moi.

Son regard bleuté se posa sur l'armoire, puis sur moi, et elle eut une moue moqueuse.

― Même pas fichue d'ouvrir une porte, siffla-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette. « Alohomora », souffla-t-elle finalement.

La porte émit un faible _clic_ et lorsque j'appuyai à nouveau sur la poignée, elle n'opposa plus aucune résistance. L'armoire était en fait très spacieuse, et disposait d'une certaine place entre la porte et les étagères. Le bijou nous faisait face, avec sa captivante luminosité bleue. Caliste s'en saisit rapidement, et le ramena près d'elle à deux mains, comme si elle craignait de le perdre tout à coup. Elle m'oublia instantanément, et nous l'observâmes toutes les deux. C'était une broche faite certainement d'argent. Elle était plutôt simple, si on en oubliait la pierre bleutée. Elle représentait un chat en plein bond, de profil, dans les moindres détails finement ouvragés, les pattes avant élancées et toutes griffes au dehors. La pierre était placée sur son buste, remplaçant la courbe souple et féline que prenait son corps pendant le saut. C'était, finalement, un bijou simple et élégant, qu'on prenait certainement plaisir à porter.

― Que peut faire un objet aussi insignifiant ici, laissai-je échapper.

Caliste interrompit sa contemplation pour me jeter un curieux regard.

― Je ne te croyais pas assez sotte pour te laisser leurrer par son aspect de simple parure. Il dégorge de magie… Comme si je m'étais donné tout ce mal pour une vulgaire broche. Cherche quelque chose pour Jedusor, McGo.

― On s'en va, après ?

― Oui, acquiesça-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa nouvelle broche.

Il y avait dans l'armoire un bazar à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de la méticuleuse Cerena McGregor. Des objets de toute sorte s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, partants de bols équipés de dents sur l'anse, qui mordaient manifestement les doigts de ceux qui s'en emparaient ; de bougies appelées « chandelles à lumière déshabillant » qui certainement oubliaient d'éclairer les vêtements.

Caliste me rejoignit dans l'armoire, toujours son bijou coincé entre ses mains, mais elle s'intéressa avec moi aux divers ustensiles qui occupaient le meuble. Brandissant un petit miroir, elle se colla à moi et le plaça de manière à ce qu'il nous réfléchisse toutes deux. Au début, je crus qu'il était normal, puis petit à petit je remarquai une différence ; nos joues étaient moins rondes. Je m'y penchai de plus près.

En réalité, nos deux visages s'amincissaient, et s'affinaient au fur et à mesure, nous vieillissant de quelques années ; mes cheveux poussaient à vue d'œil, s'éclaircissaient et bouclaient joliment, tandis que la touffe de Caliste s'étoffait et s'ornait de plusieurs petites tresses et de perles brillantes. Dans le reflet, sa bouche prenait une teinte plus foncée, et il me semblait que ses lèvres devenaient plus charnues ; les miennes demeuraient fines et fermement dessinées, mais de petits plis accompagnaient leurs coins, comme de minuscules fossettes d'avoir trop ris. Caliste finit par éloigner le miroir et le reposer vivement. Instinctivement, nous nous fixâmes, curieuses de voir si les changements s'étaient réellement opérés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

― Un miroir qui nous vieillit, c'est intéressant, déclarai-je en songeant à mon propre reflet de la jeune fille que je n'étais pas encore.

― Jusqu'à une certaine mesure. Savoir à quoi je ressemblerai d'ici soixante ans, non merci. D'ailleurs, je pense que Tom serait de mon avis.

Je pris un bracelet fait de petites fleurs multicolores. La Serpentarde eut un sourire, et annonça :

― J'en ai un chez moi, c'est un Bracelet Garde-Robe. Pense à une tenue de soirée, m'ordonna-t-elle en me l'accrochant autour du poignet.

Je m'exécutai, intriguée, et dans un _pop_ je fus soudain vêtue d'une longue robe bleu roi, seyante sur le corps, et évasée sur les manches.

― Joli, commenta-t-elle. Je peux mieux faire.

Elle se l'attacha à son tour, et avec le même bruit, apparut soudain vêtue d'une courte robe pourpre, qui dévoilait ses petites cuisses musclées ; une longue cape noire et argent lui recouvrait les épaules et descendait jusqu'au sol. J'applaudis en silence, et lui arrachai le bracelet ; aussitôt, sa robe uniforme d'élève la vêtit de nouveau. Je m'amusai à imaginer une tenue moldue, et aussitôt, un étroit chemisier blanc rentré dans une longue jupe claire me recouvrit. Caliste rit, et s'empara du bracelet pour apparaître vêtue d'un élégant costard pour homme, une canne à la main, et des souliers pointus. Je ripostai rapidement avec la tenue de Quidditch sur le corps, auquel elle répondit par l'accoutrement de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Etrangement, nous nous amusions beaucoup. Pour ma part, j'avais presque entièrement oublié les raisons de ma présence incongrue dans le bureau du concierge, et sans aller jusqu'à voir Caliste d'un nouvel œil, je me pris à apprécier ce moment de rire partagé. Pourtant, même dans ce jeu anodin, notre relation demeurait de la concurrence et de la rivalité, mais pour une fois sans haine apparente.

Toutefois, notre hilarité cessa lorsque nous entendîmes des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Il s'agissait sans nul doute du concierge, qui beuglait :

― Presque minuit ! Et je trouve un élève dans les couloirs qui court partout, après avoir mis la salle des trophées en cathédrale !

― Ce n'est pas moi, s'écria la voix de Virgile Dubois.

Caliste me prit brutalement le bras et m'attira vers elle dans l'armoire, puis elle referma la porte du mieux qu'elle put. Par chance, et comme je l'avais remarqué plus tôt, nous avions la place nécessaire entre les étagères et la porte. Enfin, nous étions tout de même serrées. Je l'entendis pester :

― Cet idiot n'est même pas assez dégourdi pour retrouver le chemin de son dortoir avant de se faire attraper…

― Si on nous trouve là-dedans, on est mortes, répondis-je, le cœur battant d'angoisse.

Je la vis reprendre sa broche à deux mains, et la serrer, comme si elle craignait que le bijou s'envole. Puis elle lâcha, presque tranquillement :

― S'il appelle un professeur pour ramener Dubois à la tour Gryffondor, il risque de ne pas quitter son bureau avant une heure tardive, et nous faire patienter très longtemps dans cette armoire.

― Du moment qu'il ne lui prend pas l'envie de la fouiller…

Mais soudain, alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, une nouvelle voix s'éleva :

― Monsieur le concierge ! Il y a des Serpentards cachés dans le couloir !

Je l'aurai reconnue entre mille. Sacrée Artémis. Toujours prête à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

― Qui est là, rugit le concierge. « Lumos » !

Nous entendîmes une vive cavalcade, agrémentée de jurons venants de toutes les voix, notamment celle de Jedusor.

― Jedusor ! Black ! Jedusor et Black dans les couloirs eux aussi… et… Evans ?

Le pauvre concierge semblait ne plus savoir où se donner de la tête. Il devait vraiment ne pas en revenir d'attraper tant de monde le même soir. La voix d'Artémis, sifflante, railla à nouveau :

― Et oui, tous pris la main dans le sac, monsieur le concierge ! Mais il y avait aussi No…

La voix de Black couvrit soudain celle de mon amie, en un juron très grossier qui déclencha une exclamation chez le concierge :

― Black ! Ton langage !

J'avoue que je n'y comprenais plus rien. Et apparemment, Caliste non plus. De ce que j'avais entendu, les Serpentards avaient tendu un piège à Dubois en l'attirant là où Alphard Black produirait un vacarme pour appâter le concierge. Ainsi son bureau serait libre d'accès. Virgile s'était fait prendre, mais que faisait Artémis ici, à dénoncer la présence des Serpentards ?

― Allez, tout le monde dans mon bureau. Et soyez certains d'y rester tant que je ne saurais pas clairement le pourquoi du comment.

De l'intérieur de l'armoire, dans la pénombre, nous nous collâmes contre la porte restée à peine entrouverte. Il y avait tout juste la place pour y glisser nos yeux, et pouvoir assister à la scène en tant que spectatrices. Néanmoins, la crainte d'être découverte faisait battre à mon cœur la chamade. J'étais tout à fait consciente de risquer l'exclusion, s'il prenait l'envie au concierge d'inspecter son placard.

Virgile Dubois entra, tête basse, suivi par Alphard et Jedusor, tous deux impassibles, et Artémis, qui serrait franchement ses poings et semblait assassiner les Serpentards de son regard. Le concierge fermait la marche ; il s'assit à son bureau, tandis que les quatre élèves se placèrent en face, alignés, debout. Il les dévisagea une longue minute, avec au visage une expression presque carnassière, puis parla.

― Lequel d'entre vous m'explique ?

Jedusor prit aussitôt la parole, droit, raide, sans lâcher des yeux son interlocuteur :

― Alphard a oublié son sac dans le couloir aujourd'hui. Nous sommes revenus le chercher.

― Pas du tout, s'écria Artémis en brandissant son poing. Ils ont organisé un duel, et…

― Ah bon, Evans ? Et contre qui, coupa le jeune Serpentard d'un air délicatement intéressé.

Sa technique était bien pensée. Si Artémis disait la vérité, ils seraient sanctionnés, mais le concierge demanderait où j'étais… Et s'il me cherchait… Et s'il me trouvait… Ce serait bien pire pour moi que pour les Serpentards. Cependant, du tac-au-tac, elle rétorqua :

― Contre moi, ma foi.

― C'est faux, rugit Black en abattant sèchement ses mains sur le bureau.

Le concierge réclama le silence, les sourcils froncés, avant de déclarer qu'il allait chercher un professeur.

― Si j'entends un seul de vous parler, soyez certain que dès demain vous serez dans le Poudlard Express, direction maison. Et sans billet de retour pour l'école.

Il quitta son bureau où le silence absolu régnait. Les têtes de Jedusor et de Black pivotèrent vers notre cachette, et bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement nous voir, j'avais la drôle d'impression que le petit garçon d'écosse me dévisageait. Leur mouvement n'échappa pas à Artémis qui regarda également de notre côté ; seul Virgile ne paraissait au courant de rien, et dans une innocence attendrissante, il fixait les chandelles. S'il y avait un moment pour déguerpir, c'était bien celui-ci. Excepté les quatre élèves présents, personne n'aurait vent de ma présence dans le château à cette heure.

Je poussai la porte précautionneusement, pour lui éviter de grincer, et quittai le placard, Caliste sur mes talons. Je devais faire vite, pourtant, Artémis planta son regard dans le mien, et je m'arrêtai ; je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Etait-ce le fruit du hasard qu'elle se trouvât à cette heure précise, dans ce couloir précis ? D'autant plus qu'elle était sensée être encore à l'infirmerie. Et pourquoi s'être déclarée pour faire attraper les Serpentards ? Notre dernière entrevue s'était achevée sur une dispute, et jusqu'à la voir dans le bureau, ma rancune avait été présente. Mais en cet instant, je me posai trop de question pour lui en vouloir encore, et me sentais presque coupable de m'enfuir alors qu'elle devait attendre le concierge.

Cependant, je passai devant elle, ignorant les trois autres, et me jetai dans le couloir. Caliste me rattrapa par la manche, d'un coup plutôt sec, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Elle affichait une expression satisfaite et supérieure, tout à fait haïssable.

― Fais pas cette tête, McGo, on s'en tire bien. Et merci pour la broche, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de mépris.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne et m'élançai dans le couloir, peu désireuse de croiser le concierge sur le chemin du retour. Je rasai les murs et tentai de trottiner à la fois le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Malgré tout, je n'avais qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et coller une beigne magistrale à l'autre peste de Nott. Je réfrénai ma violence, et poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'au dortoir. Tout le monde dormait. Dans le noir, je mis mon pyjama, et m'assis sur mon lit, bercée par les respirations régulières de mes camarades. Je voulais attendre Artémis, afin d'avoir toutes les deux une petite conversation, cependant je finis par m'endormir.

― Min'…

J'ouvris les yeux subitement. La tête d'Artémis, et sa crinière rousse, en plein dans mon champ de vision. Il commençait manifestement à faire jour, mais le dortoir était plongé dans un sommeil paisible.

― Tu viens d'arriver, balbutiai-je bêtement, encore dans la torpeur propre aux premiers instants d'éveil.

― Ne sois pas stupide, Min', il est bientôt sept heures. Je suis revenue vers minuit, et tu dormais déjà.

― Ah, oui, bâillai-je longuement. Je voulais t'attendre, mais je me suis assoupie.

Puis, les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, et je m'assis vivement sur mon lit, complètement réveillée, pour le coup.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs, hier soir ?

C'était la question qui me semblait primordiale. Me frottant les yeux, je remarquai alors que mon amie était cernée, et plutôt pâle. En bref, elle avait mauvaise mine. Ce matin là, elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire de l'esprit, pour une fois ; elle me regardait gravement.

― Tu sais, Min', Cerena ne le montre peut-être guère, mais elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Tu la connais, elle s'inquiète pour un rien, et le transforme en montagne… Pour l'histoire de ton duel, elle se faisait littéralement un sang d'encre. Elle est venue me voir à l'infirmerie, en panique, et elle m'a suppliée de faire quelque chose. Elle, bien sûr, elle a trop la trouille pour agir toute seule.

Je jetai involontairement un coup d'œil en direction du lit de Cerena. Ses cheveux blonds dépassaient de la couette qui l'enveloppait ; j'espérais qu'elle dormît pour ne pas entendre les paroles indélicates d'Artémis. En même temps, je ressentis un étrange mélange de sentiments. La discrète Cerena, émotive sans jamais faire part de ce qu'elle éprouvait, sensible au point de s'inquiéter pour moi. Moi qui la délaissais souvent. Et pas assez courageuse pour m'aider. Forcée de prouver une fois de plus sa faiblesse à Artémis, son antithèse, qui la méprisait amicalement. Ce devait être à la fois de l'apitoiement et de l'affection, que je ressentis envers Cerena, en cet instant.

La rousse poursuivit, en empilant rageusement des livres dans son sac :

― Et moi, bien sûr, je me suis un peu moquée d'elle pour la forme, mais j'ai foncé tête baissée. Parce que je voulais t'aider.

― Tu pensais que je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule, questionnai-je avec un soupçon d'hostilité dans la voix.

― Ne commences pas avec ça, Min', parce que au final tu étais dans un placard avec trois Serpentards qui t'auraient fait faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Bon, là elle n'avait pas tort. Je me défendis néanmoins :

― Je me suis quand même bien débrouillée pendant le duel.

Elle eut un sourire un peu moqueur, ce qui me rassura dans la mesure où avec cette expression au visage, je la reconnaissais enfin.

― Tu veux vraiment avoir le dernier mot, hein ! Enfin, là n'est pas la question, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je savais justement de réputation qu'un duel contre un Serpentard n'était jamais à la loyale. Mais je pensais que cette imbécile de Nott ne viendrait accompagnée que d'une personne, c'est pourquoi je me suis rendue sur les lieux du duel. Et j'ai capté l'entourloupe trop tard.

― Tu aurais pu partir à temps, remarquai-je.

― Ah ouais ? Et laisser les Serpentards croire qu'ils sont les meilleurs, les fraudeurs impunis pendant que c'est Virgile qui prend à leur place ? Surtout que j'étais venue t'aider, je n'allai pas filer comme ça, et puis, quoi de plus palpitant que de déclencher de sérieuses hostilités entre les maisons, hein !

Ma bonne vieille Artémis. La vraie, l'authentique, celle qui ne crachait jamais sur une aventure ; toujours prête à se mettre dans de drôles de situations pour s'amuser à les déjouer ! Que je l'aimais. Elle m'avait manqué, la bougresse. Qu'elle soit venue m'aider spontanément, se dénonçant pour punir ce qu'on m'avait infligé, c'était comme si notre dispute n'avait jamais existée, comme si pas un seul instant, je lui en avais voulu.

― Tu ne veux pas savoir combien de points j'ai fais perdre ?

― Je crains le pire.

― Cinquante points. Ainsi que les cinquante points de Virgile, annonça-t-elle la mine un peu chiffonnée.

― Ca va être ta fête.

― Merci de ta compassion, Min', grinça-t-elle avec un rictus. Heinrich va m'atomiser, ça tu peux en être sûre…

Elle affichait un pauvre sourire, un peu sarcastique, un peu soucieux, et je voyais clairement qu'elle n'en menait pas large quant aux foudres du petit déjeuner entre Gryffondors. Je proposai fidèlement :

― Tu veux que je me dénonce, histoire qu'on partage les conséquences ?

― Sûrement pas, ça reste entre nous. J'ai déjà tiré la promesse à Virgile qu'il ne parlerait jamais de ta présence hier soir. Tu savais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Caliste, lui ? Et qu'en fait, ça faisait juste partie du plan des Serpentards pour que d'une, le concierge leur laisse le champ libre, et que deux, quelqu'un prenne à leur place.

― C'est ça, je vais le plaindre en plus. Il n'a qu'à avoir des rendez-vous avec des filles normales, aussi. Des filles de Gryffondor, par exemple.

― Toi, par exemple ?

Je bondis, piquée au vif :

― Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Un niais pareil, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je préfère encore Alaric…

Oups, j'aurai mieux fait d'en citer un autre. Artémis me fixa, un grand sourire railleur aux lèvres :

― Dis-moi, Min', en toute honnêteté. Qui ne préfèrerait pas Alaric à Virgile, hein ? Je note quand même ta référence, tu m'as l'air d'avoir de la suite dans les idées !

Bon, je l'aimais mieux en train de se moquer de moi plutôt que de se faire du mouron. Mais celle-là de gaffe, j'étais certaine que tous les prétextes seraient bons pour me la ressortir. Le premier réveil sonna, et petit à petit, entre bâillements et grommèlements, les filles du dortoir commencèrent à donner signe de vie.

Je lui proposai d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avant tout le monde, pour éviter de passer par la « case sermon », mais mon amie refusa tout net, et souligna qu'elle ne voulait pas se soustraire à ses fautes. Aussi, nous nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle à l'heure de pointe du petit déjeuner. Virgile était là, lui aussi, maussade. Il me lança, assez bas, mais acerbe :

― Ca va, pour toi hein. Caliste et toi, vous vous en êtes bien tirées.

Comme j'haussai les épaules, occupée à mâcher, il poursuivit, sur le même ton :

― Quelle veine quand même… Tu sors dans les couloirs la nuit, tu te fais un petit duel, et par-dessus tout, tu te paies le luxe de mater les autres recevoir à ta place dans le bureau.

J'avalai ma bouchée, et plantai mon regard dans le sien, bien en face. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à être entendu, pour me vendre, mais involontairement.

― Virgile, ne joues pas à ça. Sois tu acceptes de me couvrir, comme tu l'as promis, et de ce fait tu n'en fais pas un cas de conscience. Sois ça te reste en travers de la gorge, et tu me dénonces, mais tu serais quand même le plus ridicule de nous deux.

Le message passa cinq sur cinq. Il ne fit plus aucun commentaire à propos de ma présence de la veille. Et pourtant, quand Heinrich se manifesta, depuis la table des Serpentards des têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Heinrich ne hurlait pas, il n'injuriait pas, et ne tapait pas la table de ses poings ; mais il avait une élocution claire, frémissante de colère contenue, et accentuait certains mots si fort que même les personnes guère concernées sursautaient.

Artémis endura le quart d'heure tête haute, si haute que ça en était à la limite de l'insolence, cependant, elle demeura silencieuse. Apparemment, elle connaissait le processus.

Les jours passèrent, et si on la regarda un peu mal au début, ça s'oublia vite. Surtout qu'un Match de Quidditch se préparait, et que fidèles à la tradition, les élèves n'en n'avaient plus que pour les joueurs. Le soir, dans la salle commune, beaucoup les encourageaient et parlaient avec eux de techniques et de performances. Je pris part au phénomène, en complimentant Neil Carter, l'attrapeur. C'était celui que je connaissais le plus après tout. Il se montra très gentil, très doux, et me remercia. En fait, il devait être le joueur le moins acclamé ; il fallait dire que d'une, malgré eux Alaric et Heinrich accaparaient beaucoup l'attention, et que de deux, au match précédent, Neil avait failli se faire porter pâle. Les gens n'avaient plus une confiance illimitée en Neil, et jugeaient qu'il pouvait abandonner l'équipe à tout moment. Pour ma part, je l'admirais beaucoup.

Un de ces soirs, donc, d'encouragement à l'équipe, Artémis se glissa à côté de moi, sur une chaise, et entama :

― Tu n'es pas encore allée acclamer Alaric ?

― Non pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha vers moi, et chuchota, la mine conspiratrice :

― Parce que je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça !

Je risquai un coup d'œil vers lui ; il était attablé avec une grande brune. Faces à faces, ils se parlaient et riaient joyeusement ; je la voyais mimer des cascades visiblement en plein vol, et lui rigolait, et répondait en agitant ses bras.

― En effet, il n'attend que ça, remarquai-je, essayant de prendre ma voix la plus neutre.

Finalement, après un clin d'œil railleur, elle s'exclama :

― Min' tu as envie de te venger du sale coup de Nott ?

― Evidemment pourquoi ?

― Parce que je sais comment faire. C'est à la fois dangereux, mais faisable, et elle ne pourra jamais aller se plaindre au directeur. On va lui voler la Broche qu'elle t'a fait prendre.

* * *

**Voila ! Pour cette fois, ça sera tout. Je vous donne rendez-vous le dimanche 30 Novembre 2008 pour la suite. Acceptera-t-elle la folie de Artémis, ou va-t-elle l'envoyer bouler ? Le mystère reste entier haha ! Bref, j'espère que certains m'auront lue jusqu'ici, et qu'ils prendront le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris. **


	21. La broche Bestiale

**Notes :**** Comme convenu, le chapitre ! Merci de vos précieuses reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir ! bon alors je vous avais promis un bisou entre Min' et un autre perso pendant sa première année, mais en fait, ce Tome arrive à terme et il n'y aura pas de bisou. Mais on se rattrapera dans la deuxième année !  
**

_Réponse à Manone : Ah enfin tu retrouves le chemin de mes Chroniques ! Je croyais t'avoir perdue ! En tous cas, je vois avec plaisir que le devenir du bracelet n'a pas échappé à ton "oeil de lynx" (désolée pour la comparaison, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu !) en tous cas tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Et je suis bien contente que le passage entre Caliste et Min' t'aie plu, car ça pourrait très bien se reproduire. Bon et c'est quand que tu t'inscris sur le site, histoire que je puisse te répondre instantanément et moins "publiquement"... (non je ne compte pas te faire de déclaration enflammée en catimini !!!) _**  
**

* * *

**LA BROCHE BESTIALE.**

Naturellement, je m'opposais à son idée d'aller récupérer la broche sous le nez de Caliste. Artémis eut la mauvaise surprise d'écoper d'une retenue le jour du match, en compagnie de Virgile, Jedusor et Black, à cause de leur fraude. Elle râla un peu, naturellement, mais je pense honnêtement qu'à sa place, j'aurai été bien plus affligée de manquer le Quidditch.

Il serait difficile de définir ce que représentait ce sport pour moi, à cette époque. Ca me passionnait, c'est certain, et assise dans les gradins, quelle que soit l'équipe qui joue, je suivais toujours le match avec une concentration et une ferveur presque religieuse. Mais il fallait dire que c'était également un phénomène de mode, de s'enflammer pour le Quidditch, et j'en étais peut-être victime. Le fait que mes frères soient eux-mêmes des joueurs reconnus me confortait dans mon adoration, et il est vrai que je les admirais beaucoup, et rêvais de leur ressembler. S'il existait un dernier facteur, c'était sûrement parce que les membres des équipes avaient pour la plupart le statut de « garçons séduisants », et je n'échappais malheureusement pas à la vague de groupies qui s'extasiaient devant leurs prouesses aériennes, et chuchotaient à propos de leurs corps d'apollons.

J'avais été souvent déçue qu'Artémis n'appréhende pas le Quidditch de la même manière que moi. Ca ne représentait pour elle qu'une compétition supplémentaire entre les maisons, et une occasion de hurler à plein poumons pour ou contre des joueurs. C'est pourquoi, en marchant vers le stade en compagnie d'Astrée, je fus enchantée de son adoration de ce sport si semblable à la mienne. Nous nous enthousiasmons de concert pour la voltige talentueuse de Neil, et adorions les passes précises que faisait Heinrich.

― Et tu as remarqué comme le gardien arrête les tirs, m'interrogea-t-elle en prenant place dans les gradins.

Je songeai à Alaric, et son aisance dans les airs, avec une petite pointe d'envie.

― On dirait qu'il anticipe la volonté du joueur adverse…

― En tous cas, si tout se passe bien, et que les joueurs sont au meilleur de leur forme, si on gagne ce match, on remporte la coupe de Quidditch !

La petite voix de Cerena, à côté de moi, s'étonna timidement :

― C'est déjà le dernier match, aujourd'hui ?

― Bien sûr que oui, mais d'où est-ce que tu sors, Cerena, m'exclamai-je en riant.

Je croisai le regard désapprobateur d'Astrée avant qu'elle ne le détourne, secouant légèrement la tête comme écœurée.

― Quoi, m'enquis-je surprise.

Elle reporta ses prunelles d'ambre sur moi, et au bout de quelques instants de silence, elle prononça à voix basse :

― J'ai l'impression que, plus tu côtoies Artémis, plus tu lui ressembles. Tu commences à avoir aussi peu de tact qu'elle, lorsque tu parles.

― Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, annonçai-je d'une voix sèche, mais Artémis est mon amie et j'aimerais mieux que tu ne lui casse pas du sucre sur le dos en ma présence.

― Ce n'est pas la calomnier que de reconnaître qu'elle manque de délicatesse.

Je ne répondis pas, un peu bougon dans mon coin, vexée des derniers mots échangés. Mais elle m'adressa un sourire patient, et m'expliqua :

― Ce n'est pas tant que je ne l'aime pas, seulement nous ne nous entendons pas. En revanche, je t'aime beaucoup, et je te sais plus délicate qu'elle. J'aimerais simplement que la Minerva que j'aime reste telle qu'elle est, et ne devienne pas une pâle imitation d'Artémis.

― Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose que je sois autant amie avec elle, demandai-je, soudain prise d'un doute.

― Si tu partages de bon moments avec elle, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Elle a trouvé en toi la personne avec qui elle pouvait s'éclater, et j'ai bien l'impression que vous vous suffisez à vous deux, que peut-on attendre de plus d'une amitié ?

Quelqu'un à qui se confier, songeai-je avec résignation. Oui, je pouvais me confier à Artémis, mais si elle m'écoutait c'était surtout pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et guère pour compatir. Je me tournai vers Cerena, et d'une voix un peu plus douce que quand je m'étais moquée d'elle, je questionnai pour ne pas la laisser en reste :

― Et toi, tu l'aimes bien Artémis ?

Sa bouche aux lèvres minces se pinça le temps d'un instant, puis elle répondit, un peu hésitante :

― Artémis… je… je ne la connais pas autant que toi… mais c'est une fille drôle. J'aimerais la connaître un peu mieux…

Avec désolation, je me dis qu'Artémis pour sa part, se fichait royalement de Cerena et de « mieux la connaître ». Ce devait être ce côté chez elle qui m'insupportait, et me fascinait à la fois : l'absence complète de demi-mesure dans sa vision des choses.

Me souvenant de ce que m'avait dit mon amie, je me penchai à l'oreille de Cerena, et murmurai :

― Au fait, c'est gentil de t'être inquiétée pour moi, quand j'avais un duel.

― J'avais tellement peur que Nott te mette en morceau… Et Artémis est tel… tellement courageuse… je savais qu'elle ferait quelque chose… Elle…

A cet instant, les joueurs firent leur apparition sur le terrain, et le vacarme d'ovations couvrit la voix de la jeune fille. Elle m'adressa un sourire d'impuissance, auquel je répondis par un geste de la main signifiant qu'on en parlerait plus tard.

Je m'attirai des regards noirs de la part des Gryffondors qui m'entouraient, lorsque j'applaudis l'équipe des Serdaigles. Mon frère Firmin en faisait partie, et même s'il se montrait particulièrement imbuvable avec moi, je lui devais bien quelques acclamations au risque de me créer des tensions avec ma maison.

Le match débuta, et de ce moment je ne décollai plus mes yeux du terrain. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait du dernier de l'année, et que tout s'y jouait, ou bien parce que les équipes étaient particulièrement efficaces, ce match me sembla être le plus captivant. Complètement transportée par l'évolution du jeu, je hurlai, je gesticulai et certainement proférai des insultes et des encouragements aux joueurs sans m'en rendre compte. Malgré que l'on soit en avril, mon enthousiasme finit par me donner chaud, et j'ôtai prestement mon écharpe pour l'agiter au dessus de ma tête en signe de vénération. Oui, je m'emportais et alors ?

Quand Neil attrapa le Vif d'Or, marquant une victoire incontestable de notre maison, je me laissai retomber sur mon siège, inspirant l'air frais dans un sourire de soulagement triomphal, avant de me relever d'un bond en voyant le stade se remplir d'élèves venus féliciter les joueurs. Je me précipitai à mon tour vers le terrain, bousculant quelques élèves dans la foulée. Toutefois, arrivée sur les lieux, j'essayai de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'équipe, mais la masse d'élèves tous plus grands que moi m'empêcha d'avancer, ne me remarquant même pas. Je me heurtai à des dos massifs, collés les uns aux autres, comme une épaisse barrière de chair. Le sentiment d'impuissance m'arracha un petit cri d'indignation, mais comme personne ne daignait m'apercevoir, je finis par tourner les talons, déçue et furieuse.

Mais la colère ne dura guère longtemps, dominée par la joie de la victoire.

― Je lève mon jus de citrouille à nos fantastiques joueurs, célébra Artémis au repas du soir.

Et d'un bout à l'autre de l'immense table, tout à coup, tous les verres teintés d'orange se levèrent au dessus des têtes, pendant qu'une clameur reprenait bruyamment les propos de mon amie dans une incroyable cacophonie.

― Et maintenant, on trinque, rugit à nouveau Artémis, les yeux brillants de jubilation.

Comme si tout le monde n'attendait que ses ordres pour agir, il y eut soudain des tintements de verres de toute part, et les élèves les plus excentrés sur la tablée se levèrent et vinrent trinquer avec l'équipe, en riant à gorge déployée. Un tintamarre de « Tchin ! » ou de « Santé ! » mêlée d'éclats de rire envahit la Grande Salle. Les autres tables nous regardaient avec ce que j'interprétai comme de l'envie, et les professeurs, si certains avaient quelque chose de désapprobateur sur le visage, nous laissèrent faire.

― Ce soir, petite fête dans la salle commune, nous apprit Alaric avec un sourire qui lui fendait le visage en deux.

Ce fut sans nul doute le repas le plus joyeux de l'année. Transporté d'allégresse, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde à notre table ; je papotai même avec des filles de quatrième année en face de moi, et qui ne m'avaient jamais remarquée.

Les professeurs invitèrent le capitaine de l'équipe, un certain Winks, à venir chercher la coupe de Quidditch que nous avions le droit d'exposer dans notre Salle commune jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Ce dernier y alla fièrement accompagné d'Heinrich et d'Alaric, et les trois joueurs traversèrent la salle tandis que nous les applaudissions de toutes nos forces. Parvenus à notre table, ils tendirent la coupe à Neil, et Heinrich l'acclama :

― A notre attrapeur, le plus talentueux joueur de l'équipe, le plus sensible de notre maison, le plus généreux de notre année, et le plus humble de notre école, Neil Carter sans qui nous n'aurions jamais gagné aucun match !

Un peu après, Maddey Ollerton nous réserva une surprise de taille. Tout seul, il leva son verre, et se raclant la gorge de manière délicate, il prononça :

― Je lève mon verre à Gryffondor, maison que j'ai passé mon année à dénigrer, et qui finalement se révèle être la plus accueillante des maisons, même envers ceux qui la renient !

Ses propos produisirent un grand silence. Puis, quelques rires amusés fusèrent, et enfin Artémis, jamais en reste, leva à son tour son verre en s'écriant :

― A Ollerton qui a enfin compris quelque chose !

Et une grande partie des Gryffondors levèrent eux aussi leurs verres en clamant « à Ollerton ! », alors que d'autres, plus âgés, se contentaient de sourire en hochant la tête.

Tout à coup, alors que nous en étions au dessert, le concierge entra dans la Grande Salle en courant. Quelque chose sur son visage affolé m'alarma, lui habituellement imperturbable et acariâtre ; toute la gaité insouciante que je ressentais s'envola, dominée par une appréhension inexplicable. Il traversa la pièce alors que tous les regards se rivaient à lui, et que le bruit des conversations s'estompait petit à petit.

― Professeurs, professeurs ! La Broche Bestiale a disparu, lança-t-il avec un regard éloquent en direction de la table des enseignants.

Je me raidis aussitôt, sachant sans nul doute de quelle broche il voulait parler. Celle que Caliste et moi avions volée. En écho à mes pensées, le Professeur Arnaud bondit de sa chaise et se dressa, les yeux écarquillés. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et ils parlèrent, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre. Néanmoins, certains, à la table des Serdaigles étaient à côté, et à un moment donné, je les vis avec horreur se tourner vers notre propre tablée. Etait-il possible qu'on me soupçonne bien que personne, en dehors de ceux qui étaient présents, n'ait eut vent du rôle que j'avais tenu ce soir là ? Y-avait-t-il eut des fuites, entre Virgile, Artémis, Caliste, Jedusor et Black ?

* * *

Au soir, j'oubliai légèrement mon angoisse, alors que dans la salle commune la fête battait de son plein. Il y avait des bièraubeurres, et des banderoles qui acclamaient les joueurs de Quidditch ; nous nous amusions bien.

― Nous allons procéder à un défilé de mode, maintenant, décrétèrent les jumelles Weasley, couvrant le bruit de la salle.

Il y eut de nombreuses acclamations, et elles firent signe de dégager un grand espace dans la pièce. Je m'approchai, curieuse, comme beaucoup de personnes. Mais l'une d'elle me pointa du doigt, et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, tandis que la seconde parlait :

― C'est la petite Minnie qui va commencer. Allez, viens Minnie, fais pas la timide.

― Je vous déteste, sifflai-je entre mes dents, quand je me fus avancée jusqu'à elles, toujours sous les yeux de la majorité des Gryffondors.

Elles me tendirent un petit bracelet de laine bleue, en souriant.

― Mais, c'est un bracelet Garde-Robe, m'exclamai-je !

― C'est même le tien, Minnie chérie, on l'a trouvé entortillé dans la manche de l'une de tes robes, quand on a descendu le linge. On a pensé qu'avant de te le rendre, on pouvait amuser la galerie avec ça.

Je le nouai autour de mon poignet, légèrement rassurée, et Josie pouffa :

― T'as intérêt à être balèze, histoire que notre jeu marche.

― Notre première concurrente au défilé, lança Kimie à la cantonade.

Les Gryffondors qui s'étaient séparés en deux rangs, libérant une allée au milieu, m'encouragèrent en riant. Grand moment de solitude, pour moi. Je me concentrai, et dans un petit _pop_ je fus vêtue d'une grande robe de mariée, immaculée ; je traversai rapidement la salle commune d'un bout à l'autre, ma traîne glissant sur le sol derrière moi. Les élèves applaudirent et avec leur baguette envoyèrent des pétales de rose, comme lors des vrais mariages.

― Qui veut se mesurer à Minnie, demandèrent les jumelles en riant à gorge déployée.

Dans un premier temps, personne ne répondit, puis une voix grave prononça :

― Moi !

C'était Alaric Keitch. Il s'avança vers nous, quittant le rang des spectateurs et m'adressa un sourire enjoué.

― Très jolie robe, apprécia-t-il. Peut-être encore un peu trop grande pour toi.

Il me tendit son poignet, alors que je sentais mes joues s'enflammer, et me sourit à nouveau, son regard bleuté posé sur moi. J'aurai voulu lui passer le bracelet d'une main sûre, et le lui attacher tout en conservant un sourire empreint d'assurance ; en réalité, j'étais tellement intimidée et troublée par la proximité du jeune homme que j'eus du mal à réussir le nœud. Il sembla le remarquer, et termina de l'attacher tout seul, en me soufflant malicieusement :

― On dirait que défiler devant Gryffondor te fait de l'effet ; tu as les mains qui tremblent.

Je n'étais tout à coup plus certaine que le défilé m'ait fait plus d'effet que lui. Avec beaucoup d'aisance, il traversa la salle vêtu d'une armure comme celles des chevaliers du moyen-âge, sous les « oooh » du public. Suite à son passage, de nombreux Gryffondors se bousculèrent pour défiler à leur tour, assurant aux jumelles que leur jeu allait marcher durant un long moment.

Je finis par m'en désintéresser au bout d'un petit moment, et montai me coucher en bâillant. J'avais passé une journée excellente, et mon seul regret était que le Quidditch fut déjà terminé pour l'année. La broche perdue m'était complètement sortie de la tête.

Le lendemain, cependant, je n'y échappai pas. Au midi, le professeur Arnaud prit la parole, face à la grande salle.

― Hier, vous avez entendu la nouvelle. Un objet a disparu dans le bureau du concierge. Les autres professeurs et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur le point que le bijou n'a pu s'envoler, et de ce fait qu'il a été dérobé.

Elle marqua une pause, promenant son regard sur l'ensemble des élèves. Je cherchai à me faire toute petite, pétrifiée par ses révélations.

― C'est un objet d'une grande valeur, souligna-t-elle, la voix enflammée. Nous allons donc, aujourd'hui, interroger individuellement les derniers élèves à avoir mis les pieds dans le bureau, afin de tirer au clair cette histoire. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose à ce sujet, il lui serait favorable de nous en parler délibérément.

Involontairement, je croisai les yeux de Caliste. Son visage demeurait un masque d'assurance. De loin, sa bouche forma le mot « non » à mon attention, et je détournai la tête. Je savais que si j'allais nous vendre auprès des professeurs, je risquais l'expulsion ; et je craignais aussi, bien que j'en étais honteuse, de me faire dévisser la tête par la Serpentarde.

De retour dans la tour de Gryffondor, Artémis me fit signe de la rejoindre à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres élèves. Elle aussi semblait soucieuse.

― Min', c'était _quoi_ ce truc que vous avez embarqué avec Nott, s'exclama-t-elle, pâle.

― Chut !

Je regardai frénétiquement autour de nous, mais personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

― C'était exactement ce dont a parlé Arnaud. Une broche, et Caliste avait l'air de savoir que c'était un objet important.

― Du coup, c'est vous deux qui êtes recherchées…

― C'est elle qui l'a en sa possession, moi je n'y suis pour rien, me défendis-je le ventre noué d'angoisse.

Heinrich de Graham fit irruption dans la salle commune d'un pas vif, et appela sèchement Virgile Dubois. Le jeune garçon poussa un léger cri d'effroi, ce qui fit rire quelques personnes, mais n'adoucit pas l'expression d'Heinrich.

― Le professeur Arnaud te demande dans son bureau. Apparemment tu es l'une des dernières personnes à avoir été chez le concierge. J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas lié à cette affaire de vol, Dubois.

Il me sembla un instant que Virgile me cherchait vainement du regard, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Artémis, qui en quelques instants avait perdu toute couleur.

― Il va tout balancer, affirma-t-elle.

― C'est certain, approuvai-je sombrement.

Je connaissais d'expérience la fiabilité de notre camarade, et n'espérai pas grand soutien de sa part. J'émis malgré tout, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

― Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Caliste sera renvoyée.

Mais Artémis répondit d'une voix blanche :

― Et peut-être que nous aussi.

Après ces paroles, je me tus. Si les propos de mon amie devaient plus m'affoler qu'autre chose, je préférai ne pas lui donner l'occasion de parler. Nous conservâmes le silence durant de longues minutes ; de mon côté de je tremblais. J'avais passé une année fantastique, et peut-être ne reviendrai-je pas l'an suivant. Il y avait de quoi s'effrayer. Quand Virgile réapparut dans la pièce, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il était très pâle, lui aussi. Dans une imitation d'Heinrich un peu moins ferme, et un peu plus tremblotante, il appela :

― Minerva McGonagall.

Je fis un bond et piaillai :

― Oui !

― Le professeur Arnaud te demande dans son bureau.

― Je ne sais pas où c'est.

Il me fit signe de le suivre. Artémis me lança un coup d'œil épouvanté que je compris parfaitement : si Arnaud désirait m'interroger à mon tour, c'est qu'elle avait appris ma présence dans le bureau. Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient tellement que j'eus du mal à marcher normalement.

― Pourquoi tu m'as balancée, gémis-je lorsque nous fûmes dans le couloir.

― Je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle m'a mise sous véritasérum.

Livide, il me donna une claque encourageante sur l'épaule quand nous arrivâmes devant le bureau, et tenta de faire bonne mine.

― Courage Min'.

* * *

**Oui, ce chapitre laisse dans le doute. Oui bien sûr qu'elle va être renvoyée, j'ai la flegme d'écrire les six années suivantes, et c'est le moment où jamais de terminer ma fic en beauté ! Hop, expédié ! Bref, je vous laisse en attendant le dimanche 14 décembre 2008 date du prochain chapitre. **


	22. Interrogatoires

**Notes :**** Un retard sur la date indiquée, certes, mais le chapitre finit par arriver. Pour tout avouer c'est quand même une merveille, vu l'envie qui me titillait de poster un message d'abandon de cette fic. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de mater les stat de cette fanfic : deux jours après le chapitre précédent, j'avais 130 lectures, et pas une seule review. J'en conclus que plusieurs personnes se paient le luxe de lire ma fic, mais se fichent bien de prendre le temps de laisser un mot d'encouragement. Oui j'étais écoeurée que des lecteurs puissent être aussi égoïstes, raccros de leur temps. Du coup, voyant comment ça s'annonce, j'arrête de publier toutes les deux semaines, on verra bien quand j'en aurai envie. **

**Manone : Le paragraphe précédent ne te concernait pas, je te dois même la vitesse à laquelle j'ai pondu ce chapitre, afin de pouvoir le poster un peu en retard, mais pas trop ! J'espère bien que tu me pardonnes ! Ce chapitre te plairas certainement, vu qu'on va savoir le sort (qui ne fait aucun doute) de Minerva. J'ai vraiment adoré tes reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que tu seras là pour me soutenir jusqu'au bout, parce que j'y mettrai le temps qui faut, mais je compte bien y aller jusqu'au bout ! Astrée et Cerena ne seront jamais au centre des attentions de Min, elles sont toutes les deux sympas mais il leur manque quelque chose, enfin, elle réapparaissent constamment, et sont un peu omniprésentes. Sur ce, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël si ce n'est pas encore passé quand tu liraas mon chapitre, et sinon un bon nouvel an, et pas trop de bêtises (je te conseille d'en faire quelques unes quand même, c'est tellement bon) ! Biyoooo !!! **

**Megane : Merci de ta review, mais quand tu disais que Tom n'aimais pas Minerva, je crios que tu vas être encore plus perdue avec ce chapitre... En tous cas merci de l'avoir qualifiée de "géniale", c'est pas otus les jours qu'on me le dit ! Merci beaucoup !  
**

**INTERROGATOIRE**

Le bureau du professeur Arnaud était une salle qui, malgré son étroitesse, respirait la vie. Cela venait certainement des deux fenêtres bien plus larges que d'ordinaire, dont les rideaux bleu ciel étaient fermement attachés sur les côtés, n'opposant aucune entrave à la lumière qui inondait la pièce. Le mobilier se réduisait à une malle en bois clair qui semblait avoir été vernie puis poncée, peut-être par l'usure simplement, placée à côté de la porte ; une armoire celle-ci d'un bois plus sombre, mais décorée d'arabesques gravées ; et enfin d'un bureau, une large table où trônaient seulement quelques parchemins, plumes et encriers, en outre plutôt bien dégagé, invitant à y travailler. Derrière, était assise mon professeur.

― Installe-toi, Minerva McGonagall.

Sa voix était ferme, mais loin de la sècheresse à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle m'observa prendre place gauchement sur la chaise, face à elle ; ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient sur ses épaules librement, encadrant son visage scrutateur aux traits avenants. Quand elle sembla certaine que j'étais prête à l'écouter, elle joignit ses mains devant elle sur le bureau, laissant courir un bref instant son regard vers la fenêtre, comme las.

― J'ai été très surprise du témoignage de Virgile. Il ya de nombreux élèves que je soupçonnais sans mal, et tu étais loin d'en faire partie, prononça-t-elle, un léger timbre de déplaisir perçant dans sa voix.

― Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur ! me défendis-je vivement.

J'ignorai pour le moment ce que lui avait révélé exactement Dubois, et jusqu'à quel degré il m'avait impliqué dans cette histoire. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû prendre parti entre moi et Caliste, à l'instar de l'heure actuelle c'était la jeune fille qui était coupable, et il le savait ; cela ne l'avait pas empêché de témoigner en sa faveur, me mettant délibérément en position de fautive. En connaissance de cause, il était possible qu'il ait omis la présence de Caliste, ou pire, qu'il m'ait accusée à sa place.

― Justement, trancha-t-elle plus durement que d'habitude. Virgile ne semblait pas être au courant de tout, et a laissé des zones d'ombre. Je compte sur toi pour me dévoiler ce qu'il me manque.

Je baissai les yeux, et mis mes mains sur mes genoux pour ne pas exposer leurs tremblements au regard examinateur d'Arnaud. Elle surprit mon affolement, et reprit, la courbe contrariée de ses sourcils se relâchant :

― Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression d'un interrogatoire, Minerva. Raconte-moi de toi-même ce qu'il s'est déroulé exactement, ce soir là.

Elle chercha mon regard, haussant un sourcil pour mieux souligner ses propos. Son visage s'était légèrement adouci. Cependant, ce qu'elle me demandait n'en n'était pas moins délicat. J'ignorai ce qu'elle savait déjà, ainsi que ce qu'elle ignorait, et visiblement, elle ne comptait pas m'en faire part, me laissant dévoiler soit toute la vérité dans le doute, soit une partie, au risque qu'elle sache déjà ce que je comptais lui dissimuler. De toutes manières, que pouvais-je bien lui cacher ? Si elle était au courant de ma présence dans le bureau, elle devait savoir que j'étais dans l'armoire, et donc il aurait été inutile de soutenir que je n'avais rien à voir avec la broche.

Je réfléchis rapidement aux conséquences des propos que je comptais tenir. Si j'avouais les faits réels, tous le monde serait inculpé pour n'avoir dénoncé personne, mais je pouvais aisément prétendre qu'Artémis n'étais pas au courant de notre larcin. Je décidai de ne pas croire Virgile à propos à propos du soi-disant véritasérum ; s'il avait dit vrai, le professeur Arnaud me l'aurait fait ingurgiter au lieu de prendre le temps d'écouter ce qui pouvait être un tissu de mensonges.

― Alors, Minerva ?

― Nott m'a défiée en duel, professeur, c'est ce qui m'a fait venir dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu...

― Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue prévenir l'un de tes professeurs, s'étonna-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

Je préférai ne pas répondre à sa question, me sentant naïve et stupide.

― Au lieu d'un duel, repris-je, Jedusor et Black nous attendaient pour pouvoir me coincer à trois. Ils avaient déjà leur idée en tête, et pour faire diversion auprès du concierge, Caliste Nott avait donné rendez-vous à Virgile Dubois dans la salle des Trophées.

― Il était de mèche avec les trois Serpentards ?

En piètre vengeance, je me permis :

― Certainement pas, il s'est fait mener par le bout du nez de a à z. En brave garçon, il croyait à un rendez-vous amoureux, et en brave toutou, il l'attendait comme convenu, il était bien trop…

― Merci, Minerva, mais ensuite ?

― Ce n'est pas Caliste qui l'a rejoint, mais Black. Le Serpentard a fait du bruit dans la salle des trophées, ce qui a alerté le concierge. Il est allé voir ce qu'il se passait, laissant champ libre dans son bureau. Les Serpentards m'ont alors expliqué ce qu'ils attendaient de moi et…

― Qui attendait quoi de toi précisément ? Te souviens-tu de qui semblait accorder le plus d'importance à ce vol, me coupa-t-elle en me dévisageant gravement.

― C'est facile. Caliste avait l'air de prendre les rennes du groupe. C'est elle seule qui désirait la Broche, Jedusor voulait seulement que je vole quelque chose au hasard pour lui, et Black n'avait pas l'air d'avoir son mot à dire.

Arnaud se recula dans son siège, s'adossant comme pour s'alléger d'un poids soudain. Les yeux baissés, elle se massa les tempes quelques instants, avant de revenir à moi, me priant de poursuivre d'une voix las.

― Ils devaient m'attendre tous les trois dans le couloir, mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte de l'armoire, alors Caliste est venue m'aider. Elle a trouvé la Broche, mais le concierge est revenu pendant qu'on était encore dans le placard. Il n'avait trouvé que Virgile, et n'aurait certainement vu personne d'autre si Artémis Evans ne l'avait pas attiré à la planque des Serpentards.

― Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

J'hésitai légèrement : je ne pouvais pas sérieusement affirmer qu'Artémis avait envie d'engendrer une guerre entre maisons, pour satisfaire son besoin d'aventures.

― Je ne sais pas. Elle devait penser que Caliste et moi allions être découvertes, et ne supportait pas que les autres s'en tirent sans problèmes. Ou alors était-elle juste écœurée qu'il n'y ait qu'un Gryffondor qui soit sanctionné, alors que le mauvais coup était commis par trois Serpentards. Ou alors…

― Oui ?

Je pesai mes mots, peu certaine de ce que j'allai avancer.

― Parce qu'on s'était disputées, et qu'elle s'était montrée vraiment mesquine, elle voulait peut-être juste me montrer qu'elle désirait être pardonnée, et était capable de se faire punir elle-même pour que les autres soient sanctionnés.

― L'amitié est quelque chose de bien étrange, remarqua-t-elle avec une soudaine chaleur dans la voix. Et ensuite ?

― Caliste et moi étions toujours dans le placard. Quand le concierge est allé chercher un professeur, on en a profité pour filer.

― En laissant vos amis se faire corriger à votre place. Caliste a-t-elle pris la Broche avec elle ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, paraissant désormais davantage soucieuse qu'austère, et secoua légèrement sa tête.

― Qu'a-t-il bien pu te prendre, Minerva, pour que tu obéisses aux Serpentards ?

― Ils étaient trois, j'étais seule, professeur, me défendis-je misérablement.

― Que voulais-tu qu'ils te fassent ? Ils ont douze ans, comme toi, ils n'allaient pas te faire de mal. Tu aurais pu tout refuser fermement, et ne pas te laisser impressionner par leurs menaces, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Tu serais venue en parler à un professeur, et n'aurais pas été mêlée à une affaire de vol.

Je baissai la tête. Enoncé ainsi, elle avait terriblement raison, et je me sentais doublement minable de m'être pliée si facilement à leurs intimidations. Comme le silence s'éternisait, je levai les yeux vers elle ; elle m'observait toujours, l'expression songeuse.

― Viendrais-tu m'en parler, si quelque chose de ce genre venait à se passer ?

― Oui, professeur.

― Je trouverais vraiment désolant que tu sois exclue pour une erreur pareille, Minerva. Une simple erreur, un manque de bon sens, ne justifient pas de se voir refuser l'enseignement de sorcellerie.

En entendant ses mots, un nouvel espoir me gonfla soudain le cœur. Elle poursuivit alors que je buvais littéralement ses paroles :

― Exceptionnellement, je vais fermer les yeux, Minerva. Pour toi, mais aussi pour tes petits compagnons. Tom et Caliste ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ils me rendront la Broche, et la page sera tournée. Entendu ?

― Oui, euh professeur, merci, balbutiai-je rendue bredouillante par la gratitude.

Son visage se détendit, et alors qu'elle me souriait, son éternelle expression chaleureuse réapparut. En cet instant, un tel soulagement m'étreignait le cœur que j'aurai fait avec plaisir tout ce qu'elle m'aurait demandé. Elle posa un coude sur la table, appuyant sa joue dans la paume de sa main, sans me lâcher des yeux.

― Il y a un problème, entre Caliste et toi ?

― Non, professeur, répondis-je machinalement.

― S'il y en avait un, tu m'en parlerais ?

― Non, professeur. Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'être une moucharde, admis-je en fixant obstinément la fenêtre à notre droite.

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire, basculant sa tête en arrière. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu : son rire était rauque, il commençait par quelques petites quintes, pour ébranler petit à petit tout son corps, et la secouer tandis que les petites quintes s'étaient faites puissantes, dévastatrices, et terriblement communicatrices. Pourtant, face à elle, j'eus à peine un sourire, n'osant pas partager son hilarité.

Il y eut quelques coups frappés à la porte ; le professeur Arnaud m'autorisa à prendre congé, puis invita Caliste à entrer dans son bureau.

― Tom, attends cinq minutes ici, je veux m'entretenir avec ta camarade d'abord, fit-elle dans le couloir à l'attention de Jedusor.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et lui sourit gracieusement, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de son bureau. Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons, mais quelque chose me retint. J'avais le garçon non loin de moi, pendant plusieurs minutes, et seul ; c'était le moment ou jamais de lui adresser certains reproches. Je pivotai vers lui ; appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, il me lança un regard interrogateur.

― Elle t'a dit si on allait être exclus ? s'enquit-il finalement, articulant soigneusement d'une voix indifférente.

― Tu le mérites complètement, lâchai-je. Toi, et Nott, je ne serai pas étonnée de vous savoir exclu avant même la troisième année. Faire des coups pareils ça revient à jouer avec sa scolarité.

Il se contenta de me toiser, d'un œil neutre. Agacée par son manque de réaction, j'enchaînai :

― Mais peut-être que tu t'en fiches, « papa-maman » doivent être là pour offrir un professeur particulier à leur fiston, dans leur grand manoir, alors Poudlard ou pas, quelle différence ? La vie doit être belle pour toi, en dehors, assez belle pour te permettre de mépriser Poudlard…

― Certainement, admit-il avec une voix détachée.

Je remarquais que son ton n'était pas naturel, voire même forcé, mais je ne m'y arrêtai pas. J'avais tellement envie de tout lui faire retomber dessus ; l'humiliation que j'avais endurée, la peur qui m'étreignait encore le ventre, signe que je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de la fleur que nous faisait Arnaud.

― Elle va garder ça pour elle, soufflai-je.

J'avais dit ça pour moi, presque involontairement, afin de matérialiser davantage cette issue incroyable, pour essayer d'y croire ; le jeune garçon n'y fut guère sourd, je le vis. Son visage se releva vers moi, soudain illuminé par l'espoir, lui écarquillant les yeux et remontant ses lèvres en un demi sourire encore incertain.

― Qu'as-tu dis ?

― J'ai raconté toute l'histoire à Arnaud, elle compte fermer les yeux là-dessus, pour nous éviter d'être renvoyés.

Il détourna la tête, mais même de profil je distinguai la commissure de ses lèvres ouvertement souriantes. Il m'irrita beaucoup plus que dans ses moments froids et cassants.

― Ca n'excuse pas votre comportement, à vous les Serpentards. A la rigueur, je peux comprendre que Caliste ait envie de s'en prendre à moi, mais se servir du pauvre Virgile comme d'un appât, ça c'est perfide…

― Dubois n'a qu'à être moins « bonne poire ».

― Il ne voulait pas décevoir Caliste, ripostai-je sèchement.

― Ca aurait pu être différent. Moi qui t'invite à un rendez-vous, par exemple.

Jedusor me regardait à nouveau, avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Je m'étonnai :

― Le soir du duel ?

― Ou ce soir.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jedusor ?

Son regard se fit pétillant.

― Tu me décevrais ?

― Je ne suis pas « bonne poire » à la différence de Virgile, m'emportai-je furieusement. Si c'est pour me retrouver encore une fois mêlée à vos conneries, je préfère encore te dire merde.

Il n'éclata pas de rire, il n'haussa pas les épaules. Il se contenta d'afficher tout à fait la même expression, amusée et délicate à la fois, qui d'une certaine manière était bien pire que le reste. Comme si ses propos n'avaient d'autres buts que de me faire prononcer ma dernière phrase, comme s'il s'y attendait. Ecœurée, je secouai la tête et tournai les talons.

Quand je relatai l'entretien à Artémis, elle crut mourir de soulagement, et voulut fêter la nouvelle en se fendant d'une petite virée nocturne dans les couloirs. J'espérais qu'elle plaisantât, et quand bien même son humour aurait été terriblement grinçant. Au lendemain, contrairement à ce que je croyais, il n'y eut pas d'annonce dans la Grande Salle affirmant que la Broche avait été retrouvée, personne ne la mentionna plus, et quelques jours plus tard c'était déjà un sujet oublié. Sauf pour Artémis, Virgile, Black, Jedusor, Nott et moi. J'étais certaine que la Serpentarde l'avait terriblement mauvaise, et ça me réjouissait dans un certain sens. Virgile pour sa part, fut soulagé ; il avait sauvé sa réputation auprès des joueurs de Quidditch tels qu'Heinrich de Graham.

Je croyais à tort cette histoire clôturée, et je commençai à reprendre du poil de la bête.

― Vous avez de drôles de mines, remarqua l'une des jumelles un matin dans notre dortoir.

― C'est pas tes oignons, rétorqua mon amie rousse en riant.

Je ris aussi : Artémis n'était pas la mieux placée pour parler. La jumelle eut un sourire amusé, sans doute songeait-elle la même chose que moi, puis elle déclara :

― Vous devriez aller voir au tableau des annonces, ils ont affiché les dates des examens de fin d'année.

Je réussis à y traîner Artémis, qui grommelait qu'elle se fichait royalement des examens. Il y avait un petit attroupement autour du panneau ; Alaric m'aperçut alors que la masse de corps me bloquait l'accès. Il me fit signe de m'approcher de lui, et s'écartant sans tenir compte des autres, il me libéra une place devant lui, pour lire le panneau. Les examens étaient le mois prochain. Mon dernier mois à Poudlard. La main chaude et protectrice d'Alaric se posa sur mon épaule.

* * *

**Voila. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, amusez-vous bien, profitez de ces moments de fêtes, gâtez vos proches de cadeaux !!! Et n'hésitez pas à me poster une review de Noël, elle fera très plaisir ! De la première année de Minerva, il ne doit rester que deux chapitres, je pense. Dont l'un où on va apprendre une sacrée nouvelle ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Chapitre suivant au petit bonheur la chance ! **


	23. Garçons et révisions

**Notes :**** et oui, cette fois j'ai fais vite ! Considérez cela tel un remerciement aux reviews, ou comme un regain d'inspiration du à la proximité de la fin... de la première année seulement ! Bon alors je préviens, ce chapitre est long, enfin un peu plus que les autres, il ne répond pas aux question laissées en suspend tout au long de la fic, mais je l'aime bien quand même, on y voit pas mal de personnages qui sont intervenus tout au long de la fic. Le prochain sera celui qui clôturera la première année de Minerva, mais je ne pense pas faire de pause entre l'écriture de la 1ere année et l'écriture de la 2eme année. Et maintenant place aux "merci-oh-merci-oh-merci" ! **

**Manone : Tu as raison, quand le manque de reviews m'énerve, il faut que je redresse la tête et que je poste encore plus vite, histoire de leur montrer à tous que je suis au dessus de ça, moi ! Eh bien hélas, je ne le suis pas, j'adore écrire, mais j'adore recevoir des reviews, et d'ailleurs sur ce point tu me gâtes ! J'adore lire tes reviews, elles me font toujours trop rire ! Et quand tu dis que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec Jedusor, c'est pas faux, mais tu peux étendre ça à beaucoup de personnages hahaha !!! Bon allez, j'arrête de me vanter ! Bon et bien, bonne digestion d'entre fêtes, moi en tous cas j'ai été terriblement dégoutée pour le réveillon de noel j'avais un %µ£$ de rhume qui m'a bouché le nez et m'a empêché de sentir le moindre arôme... du coup j'ai mangé le repas de Noël comme on avale un kebab, trop deeeeegue !!! Allez bonne année à toi aussi !!!Biyoo !  
**

**Megane : Si je te dis que tu l'as mis en plein dans le mille, tu penses à Arnaud, John, l'agresseur ou le prof de divination ? Parce que ta review m'a sidéré, on aurait dit que tu avais déjà lu ce que j'avais pas encore écris... Bon dieu, en tous cas ou alors tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir, ou alors au pif t'es balèze !!! Le problème, c'est que as cerné la plupart de mes persos... Bon prends quand même le temps de lire la suite hein, même si y'aura moins de surprise pour toi ! Bonne lecture en tous cas, et merci de ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Biyoo !  
**

* * *

**GARCONS ET REVISIONS.  
**

Suite aux derniers incidents, il y eut un espèce de calme plat à la fois reposant et rageant. Reposant parce que j'avais éprouvé une belle frayeur à me croire renvoyée, mais rageant car le quotidien me semblait à nouveau morne. Alors je cogitais. La main douce et chaude qu'Alaric avait posé sur mon épaule y était restée gravée, ma chair savourait encore la délicatesse et la puissance qui s'en dégageait. J'exagère un peu, mais ma manière de penser à lui changea réellement. Il me faisait davantage peur, non qu'auparavant il ne m'impressionnait pas, mais à présent, j'avais terriblement peur de ce qu'il pouvait songer à mon égard. Et puis, j'étais plus sensible à son visage aussi, à sa carrure. Il m'arrivait de l'observer à l'autre bout de la salle commune, alors que je révisais avec Astrée, et de me demander ce qui le rendait si beau ; était-ce sa pommette haute qui rehaussait une joue légèrement creusée, ou le muscle de sa mâchoire qui saillait, formant une ligne volontaire dans son profil ?

— Tu regardes qui comme ça ? s'enquit Astrée, face à moi, levant les yeux de son parchemin.

Son regard était tellement sérieux, que si dans sa voix je n'avais perçu une note espiègle, j'aurai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche.

— Je regarde quelqu'un, moi ?

— A te voir on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un demi-dieu, pouffa-t-elle en levant les parchemins devant son sourire.

Je pris un ton déçu :

— En fait, je crois que ce n'est qu'un joueur de Quidditch. Mais ça devrait lui faire plaisir que tu le compares à un demi-dieu…

Je plaisantais sur le sujet, mais j'étais quand même soulagée qu'Astrée ignore réellement de qui il s'agissait. Il me restait au moins cela d'intimité. Cerena s'approcha de notre table, un sourire aux lèvres malgré le fait qu'il soit crispé ; égale à elle-même elle se tordait les mains devant elle.

— Vous révisez ? C'est une bon…bonne idée… après tout on a exa…examen dans un mois… Je suis d…dans un état de stress, v…vous n'imaginez pas…

— Tu veux réviser avec nous, lui proposai-je. On pourrait aller près du lac entre midi et deux, tous les jours ; il fait beau en ce moment.

Le regard de ma camarade s'illumina, elle m'adressa son sourire qui me donnait davantage l'impression qu'elle se rongeait l'intérieur des lèvres ; elle en bégaya de plaisir, ce qui n'offrait pas une grande différence.

— Oh, mer…merci Minerva. Tu-tu crois qu'on pourrait co…commencer demain ? J'ai encore du mal avec cer…certaines leçons… De quoi vous pa…parliez ?

Astrée me devança, répondant avec une désinvolture toute feinte :

— D'Alaric Keitch, le demi-dieu de Minerva.

— Parle moins fort, bon sang, bondis-je en donnant un coup sur la table.

En vérité, je n'avais plus aucune intimité dans cette maison de malheur. Astrée m'adressa un sourire large et sincère.

— Je ne l'ai dit à personne, si c'est la question qui te brûle les lèvres. Et personne ne me l'a dit, si c'est celle-ci. C'était juste une hypothèse que tu as solidement confirmé.

— Je le trouve beau, consentis-je à admettre. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Il m'intimide tellement… Vous n'en parlerez pas ?

J'obtins leur honnête promesse, à mon grand soulagement. Mais quelques jours plus tard, il me sembla que le demi-dieu en question se rapprochait dangereusement d'une quatrième année, une fille rieuse et énergique, châtaine avec un visage légèrement poupin. Je fus loin d'en être malade, au contraire, il se trouva simplement que la journée je ne fréquentais plus la salle commune, et ne le voyais donc plus.

A la pause du midi, Cerena et moi révisions assidûment au bord du lac, et souvent Astrée nous rejoignait. C'était vraiment un coin idéal : son orientation au sud lui valait l'ensoleillement du matin au soir, seulement ombragé par un saule imposant, mais pas assez imposant pour empêcher tous les rayons de le traverser. De nombreux élèves venaient s'y installer, assis sur le gazon touffu, ou appuyés sur les graviers plus près de l'eau ; l'endroit n'était pas désert, mais une bonne ambiance générale l'animait, la plupart des gens y venant afin de réviser au soleil.

Une seule fois, avec Cerena, nous étions venues trop tôt le matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, et avions surpris un couple de Serdaigle en plein ébat sur l'herbe, leur robes de sorciers éparpillées autour d'eux comme s'ils s'étaient déshabillés en courant. Etrangement, ce détail m'avait bien plus marqué que l'acte en lui-même, dont nous n'avions aperçu que de la peau bien rose et rebondie qui s'agitait en rythme. J'avais imaginé des dizaines de scénarios avec les vêtements. Le plus récurrent restait celui où, tellement pressés de commencer, ils s'étaient dévêtus en chemin, alors qu'ils couraient encore… Je trouvais ce détail absolument passionnant, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il ne me concerne. Laissons les plaisirs de la chair aux plus vieux.

— C'est dé…dégoûtant ce qu'ils f…faisaient, gémissait Cerena de temps en temps, lorsque nous n'étions que toutes les deux.

— C'est naturel, répondais-je généralement.

Elle avait été beaucoup plus choquée que moi par la scène, et son affolement finissait par me gagner.

— Mais p…pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas ! C'est comme ça, il parait que c'est pour faire des enfants.

Elle se tordait les mains, au comble de la nervosité.

— Mais… mais ils sont encore j…jeunes… Et s'ils aimaient ça ?

— Peut-être ! On n'en sait rien !

Dans ces moments là, je regrettais qu'Artémis n'ait pas été dans la confidence. Son aplomb à toute épreuve m'aurait rassurée, car même si j'essayais de paraître sereine, l'ébat ne m'avait pas moins retournée. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir vu quelque chose de mal, quelque chose que j'aurai dû ignorer. Nous n'avions pas fait la promesse de nous taire à ce sujet, toutefois, une espèce de pudeur commune nous avait retenu quelque temps de le raconter à d'autres. Pourtant, un soir, alors que nous triions nos parchemins avec Artémis, seules dans le dortoir, je lui demandai innocemment :

— Dis, tu crois que… Hadrien il se roule dans l'herbe avec les jumelles ?

— Je sais pas, j'ai jamais demandé, répondit-elle distraitement, le nez dans ses rouleaux de cours.

— Artémis, je suis sûre que oui !

Ma voix avait eut un accent de détresse, qui eut l'avantage d'éveiller l'intérêt de mon amie.

— Attends, quand tu dis « rouler dans l'herbe », tu parles d'être tout nus ou tout habillés ?

— Tout nus !

Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant, et envoya voler ses parchemins sur son lit derrière elle, en se rapprochant de moi.

— Qui est-ce que t'as vu faire crac-crac ?

— Personne ! me défendis-je vivement avant d'admettre : deux Serdaigles, au bord du lac avant-hier.

— Ca s'appelle du voyeurisme, ça, Min' ! m'accusa-t-elle, railleuse.

— Non ! J'ai pas regardé ! J'ai juste vu par hasard…

A nouveau, son rire résonna dans la chambrée, puis elle abattit sa main sur mon épaule.

— Allez, oublies tout ça, Min. T'inquiète biquette, tout le monde le fait, et peut-être même Hadri et les Weaslettes.

Pour mieux oublier, je pris le parti d'étudier deux fois plus encore. Le mois de juin commençait de toute manière à s'approcher dangereusement, et nous nous avançions de la date échéante des examens. Astrée révisait énormément aussi. Elle avait toujours été bonne élève, mais pas particulièrement brillante, et m'avoua un certain midi où j'avais préféré la salle commune fraîche et ombragée à la rive brûlante et trop densément occupée :

— Je ne suis pas un génie, Minerva, j'ai de bonnes notes mais ce n'est pas au petit bonheur la chance. Pour me maintenir à un niveau satisfaisant, je dois constamment fournir un travail intense et régulier.

— Mais si, tu es presque un génie, en tous cas tu es très brillante, prononçai-je en croyant qu'elle se dénigrait.

C'eut l'effet de la faire rire, de son rire chaleureux et franc.

— Pas la peine de me flatter Minerva, je sais ce que je vaux. Je te le répète, je ne suis pas une élève prodige, mais je suis régulière et assidue, ce qui compense.

Dix jours avant les examens, les professeurs cessèrent de faire des cours ordinaires, et nous réjouirent en annonçant que le temps restant serait consacré aux révisions.

— Il faudrait que tu revoies spécialement le chapitre concernant la défense contre les sorts de feu, Minerva, me conseilla le professeur Arnaud en passant près de ma table.

C'était l'un de ces cours insupportables, aux premières heures de l'après midi, dans une salle orientée plein sud. Même en masquant le soleil à l'aide des lourds rideaux bleus, donnant une lueur étrange, comme onirique, la classe restait étouffante et la jeune femme circulait entre les rangs sans cesser de s'éventer le visage à l'aide d'un éventail aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

— Oh, c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré professeur, commenta Astrée à côté de moi. Je pourrais l'expliquer en détail à Minerva.

— En effet, je t'ai senti très à l'aise sur ce sujet, approuva notre professeur avec bienveillance, ses joues rendues rouge par la chaleur.

Parmi nos professeurs, Slughorn se montrait également très sensible à la chaleur. Les cachots qui faisaient office de salle de classe étaient glacés l'hiver, et suffocants l'été, ce qui était rarement agréable. Il s'épongeait continuellement le front avec l'un de ses vieux mouchoirs en tissus dans lesquels il se mouchait l'hiver.

— Quelle chaleur, les enfants, quelle chaleur, gémissait-il. N'est-ce pas, miss Malassa ?

— Hadassa, professeur, Astrée Hadassa, corrigea mon amie sans se froisser.

Il passa son affreux mouchoir sur son front où se collaient des mèches couleur paille, et posa un regard légèrement surpris sur Astrée.

— Ah bon ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que… Enfin, c'est sans importance. Il fait tellement chaud… Nous étions bien mieux cet hiver…

— Vous teniez le discours inverse cet hiver, professeur, lui rétorqua Caliste Nott. Vous vous plaigniez du froid polaire, et languissiez qu'arrive le moi de juin.

— Bonne mémoire, miss Nott, apprécia Slughorn d'un air néanmoins étonné. Est-ce qu'il y a une potion que vous voulez réviser, en particulier ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, mais il se ravisa, et gloussa en s'éventant vainement avec sa main dodue :

— Finalement, non : évitons de faire bouillir les chaudrons, nous risquerions de finir par fondre.

De son côté, Artémis travaillait beaucoup aussi ; elle ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de s'inquiéter pour les examens, mais son assiduité laissait deviner qu'elle ne les prenait pas non plus à la légère. Parfois, quand j'estimais que j'avais déjà trop révisé, et me trouvais incapable de continuer à ingérer des informations, je venais m'installer à la même table que mon amie. De temps en temps, elle la partageait avec Neil Carter, mais c'était plutôt rare, et quand bien même, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Sinon, elle était avec les jumelles.

— Le programme de Deuxième année n'est vraiment pas compliqué, tu verras, me lança-t-elle en voyant que je louchais sur ses parchemins.

— C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, avec tes cernes.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'ébouriffa les cheveux de la main, un sourire un peu cynique flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Avec mon pot légendaire, je risquerais de tomber pile poil sur une partie que je ne connais pas bien.

Notre conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Elle paraissait exténuée, et moi, j'avais simplement envie de me détendre, non pas de chercher à meubler des blancs. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle n'avait plus parlé d'aventure, peut-être était-ce à cause du dernier désastre, ou bien parce que la période ne s'y prêtait pas ; ça me manquait, j'étais forcée de l'avouer, surtout que nous nous voyions moins, et malgré tout, je l'aimais beaucoup.

Le stress ne cessait de grimper, de jours en jours, pour ne devenir presque suffocant. Réviser m'aidait à l'oublier, mais avait l'inconvénient de me rendre trop tendue au bout d'un certain temps, pour continuer. Cerena et moi avions pris l'habitude, le soir, de se délasser une heure ou deux dans notre dortoir. Nous avions déjà une longue journée derrière nous, alors nous nous racontions des blagues, nous improvisions des chansons loufoques, ou jouions à des jeux de mimes ; bref, n'importe quoi qui nous faisait rire aux éclats, et évacuer toute la tension accumulée. Astrée se joignait parfois à nous, mais ce n'était jamais le cas d'Artémis, ni des jumelles. Les premières années dans un coin, les deuxième années dans l'autre, et on ne fraternise pas, s'il vous plait. Ensuite, quand les premières heures du soir avaient défilées, qu'il ne restait plus que les plus concentrés dans la salle commune, nous nous y rendions, et révisions encore un peu.

— Je…je n'arrive plus à d…dormir depuis plusieurs jours, se plaignit Cerena dans la salle commune.

— Essaie de dormir cette nuit, au moins pour te reposer une bonne fois, conseillai-je inutilement.

Nous étions l'avant-veille du début des examens. Alaric, un peu plus loin dans la pièce, avait ouvert grand la fenêtre, mais même l'air de la nuit était étouffant, et je me sentais désagréablement poisseuse.

— Ne râlons pas trop, les Cinquièmes années ont débutés leurs BUSES hier. Pour nous ça va, il reste encore un jour et une nuit de révisions, commentai-je en essayant de me montrer conciliante.

— Co…comment le sais-tu ?

— C'est Hadrien qui me l'a d… Oh ! mais oui, Hadrien ! Je suis certaine d'avoir aperçu une potion de récupération de sommeil parmi celles qu'il m'a offert à Noël !

Je me précipitai au dortoir pour sortir fièrement de ma valise le petit lot de potions auquel je n'avais pas encore vraiment touché. Comme de juste, un petit flacon turquoise était étiqueté : « sommeil régénérateur », je le brandis en hululant joyeusement.

— On va être fraîche comme une rose, le jour J, m'exclamai-je avec bonne humeur.

Cerena eut un petit rire à la fois réjoui et embarrassé ; j'avais l'impression qu'elle se sentait maladroite à côté de mon enthousiasme spontané, mais elle m'interrogea :

— Tu comptes le garder pour nous deux ou le partager avec Artémis, Kimy et Josy ?

— Je ne sais pas.

En réalité, je n'avais pas envisagé cette option. Ce n'était pas par égoïsme, mais la question de savoir si j'allai en faire profiter tout le dortoir ou si je le gardais pour nous deux ne m'était pas encore venue. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à y songer, en toute honnêteté ; si je ne le partageais pas, je me trouverais d'une part mesquine, et aurais mauvaise conscience si la fatigue venait à faire faillir mes amies ; d'autre part, Cerena était incontestablement celle qui en avait le plus besoin, et je voyais bien qu'il n'y avait pas une dose pour tout le monde ; et toute magnanime que j'était, le côté « bonne poire » qui offre sa gorgée aux autres, c'était sans moi.

— Il d…doit y avoir assez p…pour trois p…personnes, supposa Cerena.

— Alors ce sera pour Astrée, tranchai-je. Après tout, ce sont nos premiers examens, et nous avons souvent révisé toutes les trois.

Il en fut convenu ainsi, ce qui nous arrangea bien, et puis les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce que nous tramions. Dans un sens, il n'est pas impossible que les manières distantes d'Artémis à mon encontre aient joué un rôle dans ma décision de l'exclure de la confidence. Néanmoins, la veille des examens au soir, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, bien que consciente de la nuit réparatrice qui m'attendait. Le stress des exams, comme on dit.

Au dernier moment avant d'aller me coucher, alors que je révisais encore après le départ de mes amies, je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait une définition de Potion. Comment avais-je pu négliger un pareil détail, me fustigeai-je, horrifiée. J'étais quasiment certaine de ne pas avoir rencontré cette partie dans les parchemins d'Astrée ou de Cerena, et de fait, devais choisir entre espérer ne pas tomber sur ce sujet le lendemain, ou bien « prendre les mesures nécessaires » pour obtenir la définition. Je choisis rapidement la seconde solution, trouvant intolérable d'avoir une zone d'ombre dans mes connaissances ; les propos d'Artémis me revenaient en ce qui concernait la chance le jour des examens, et ceux du professeur Cleveland trottaient encore dans ma tête, et me menaçaient de me refuser ma Deuxième année à Poudlard si j'échouai aux épreuves.

Je ne connaissais qu'une seule source de données intarissable, bien que je n'y traînais pas trop : la bibliothèque. Elle était certainement verrouillée la nuit, mais grâce à Caliste, je connaissais désormais la formule d'ouverture des serrures. Merci Nott, de m'offrir la clef de la réussite, songeai-je avec ironie.

En quittant la salle commune par le biais de la Grosse Dame, équipée du cahier que Cerena m'avait offert à Noël, je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses, parmi lesquelles figuraient mon incapacité à venir à bout de la porte de la bibliothèque, ou bien d'être surprise par un professeur : j'avais déjà préparé un laïus d'autodéfense. Toutefois, je ne m'étais pas attendue à tomber sur John. « John c'est tout » pour être plus précise. Le jeune homme semblait m'attendre, adossé au mur face au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'écriai-je, ébahie.

— Pour une fois qu'on a une rencontre un peu moins brutale que d'ordinaire, tu trouves quand même le moyen de me crier dessus, nota-t-il avec un étrange sourire, qui ne faisait pas pétiller ses yeux.

— Excuses-moi, j'ai les nerfs à vif.

L'étrangeté de notre rencontre me frappa une fois encore ; une rencontre qui semblait hors du temps, une parenthèse dans la vie. John me regardait, souriant toujours aussi curieusement, le regard presque triste.

— Je suis un peu pressée, là en fait, annonçai-je vivement.

Il s'esclaffa, et moi aussi ; la situation le valait bien. Nous étions tous deux dans un couloir peut-être truffé de professeurs, et je lui déclarais avec l'air de me trouver particulièrement pertinente qu'il valait mieux ne pas taper la causette.

— Dans ce cas, répondit-il avec douceur, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai la leçon qu'il te manque.

— Pardon ?

— Si tu as de quoi noter, je peux te dicter la définition manquante, répéta-t-il, désinvolte.

J'eus un rire nerveux, malgré moi, et ricanai :

— Attends, tu as crus que je te demandais des précisions ? Ah, peut-être même de m'expliquer comment un parfait inconnu avait deviné ce dont personne dans mon dortoir n'est informé; à savoir, ce que je suis en train de chercher…

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, laissant place à une moue blessée, mais alors qu'il allait parler, je le coupai :

— Tant pis, puisque tu as décidé de m'aider, autant le faire.

Je sortis le carnet, l'ouvris, et armée de ma plume, jetai un regard impatient au jeune garçon. Alors, il commença à débiter la leçon, avec une rigueur effrayante, tandis que je prenais des notes tant bien que mal. Quand il eut terminé, au lieu de le remercier, je fis une chose que je trouvai mal avant même de l'avoir commencée ; je mis en relation deux évènements qui n'avaient certainement rien en commun, mais qui me parurent tout à coup flagrants.

— John, c'est toi qui a agressé Cerena McGregor, au début de l'année ?

— Qui est-ce ?

— Une fille blonde de première année.

J'eus un bref soulagement en pensant qu'il allait secouer la tête, et même me rire au nez, mais au contraire une lueur d'effroi traversa son regard, et il balbutia :

— Ce n'était pas pour l'agresser !

Je fouillai ma mémoire un instant, alors qu'il tentait de se justifier :

— Je te cherchais en réalité.

— Tu l'as poursuivi en courant, tu l'as traitée de voleuse, accusai-je sèchement.

A son tour, il eut un petit rire nerveux :

— Excuses-moi, j'avais les nerfs à vif.

J'allai riposter, mais quelque chose me fit changer d'avis. Il avait levé les yeux vers moi, deux prunelles désolées qui semblaient implorer mon pardon, et rien dans la douceur de son expression ne pouvait me laisser continuer à croire qu'il avait volontairement agressé mon amie.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé son prénom, pour ne pas la confondre avec moi ?

— Je ne connaissais pas ton prénom, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

— Mais, je ne t'ai jamais rien volé ! Que me voulais-tu ?

— Te connaître… T'avoir comme amie…

— Tu as des manières bien brutales de te faire des amis, plaisantai-je, quelque peu apaisée.

Je voulus m'approcher de lui, le distinguer mieux, mais à nouveau une étincelle de panique anima ses prunelles, et il eut un geste de recul. Je ne bougeai plus, comme face à un animal craintif, et soufflai :

— Qui es-tu, John ?

— Personne. Je ne suis personne, mais ne m'oublies pas, déclara-t-il lentement, son regard mêlé de douceur et de dureté rivé au mien. Bon courage pour tes examens, Minerva.

— Tu n'en passes pas, toi, des examens ?

Il commença à reculer le long du mur à petit pas.

— J'ai beaucoup révisé… Je dois y aller, maintenant, au revoir.

De la main, il m'envoya un baiser en l'air, et je me réjouis qu'il eut tourné les talons avant de remarquer le rouge qui me brûlait les joues. Sans plus rien à faire, je regagnai mon lit tranquillement. Je me sentais en paix ; encore anxieuse naturellement, mais moins. Et si je me posais quelques questions sur le compte de John, la potion de régénération les étouffa, et me fit sombrer dans un sommeil cotonneux et agréable comme dans un bain moussant.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder, je suis tellement pressée de vous laisser sur votre faim avec sa fin ! Bon je vous souhaite en tous cas un merveilleux nouvel an, réveillon et jour de l'an, entamez bien 2009, prenez des tas de résolutions puisque le mieux c'est de ne pas les tenir, d'ailleurs en disant ça je prends la résolution de poster un chapitre par semaine ! **


	24. Terminus

**Note de l'auteur **: Après avoir déserté si longtemps le site, je reviens comme une fleur, oui mais dans mes petits souliers malgré tout. Ce chapitre, qui aurait déjà du être écrit il y a six mois, n'a demandé que deux petites heures pour être écrit… Mais au moins je ne me suis pas forcée, celui-là il vient des tripes croyez-moi, et j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je vous remercie des reviews postées, et m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TERMINUS**

J'eus un agréable réveil, je me sentais éveillée, fraîche et reposée, comme rarement je ne l'avais été. La potion était un vrai miracle. Le seul ennui était la boule de stress qui m'enserrait le ventre. J'étais en avance, comme prévu, dans le dortoir, les filles dormaient encore, et le bruit de leur respiration régulière me berçait ; je pris le petit carnet afin d'apprendre rapidement la définition. Je le feuilletai, fébrile, mais toutes les pages se révélèrent vierges, à ma grande surprise. Je m'empressai de les tourner toutes les unes après les autres, incrédule ; je savais que j'y avais noté la leçon, la veille. Je poussai un cri de rage qui éveilla Cerena. Elle se dressa dans son lit, ses cheveux pâles aplatis sur sa tête, et me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Ses cernes s'étaient grandement estompées, et même ses traits paraissaient plus détendus.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

― C'est le carnet que tu m'as offert pour Noël, ce que j'ai écrit dedans a disparu…

Elle eut un sourire timide, et se couvrit la bouche pour bâiller, avant de répondre :

― C'est un carnet plus ou moins secret.

― Et comment je fais pour relire mes notes ? m'impatientai-je, en tournant à nouveau les pages furieusement.

Devant mon emportement, le sourire de Cerena disparut, et d'une voix moins assurée, elle s'empressa de répondre :

― Re…regarde, prends ta plume et… et écris sur une page le mot-cl… le mot-clef... de ce que tu recherches…

Armée rapidement d'une plume, j'inscrivis « bouillon réchauffe-mains » dans le carnet ; le paragraphe dicté la veille par John réapparut petit à petit.

― Bon sang, ça marche, m'exclamai-je. Ce machin va m'être utile, je crois.

Je faillis lui demander de plus amples renseignements sur le fonctionnement du cahier, mais nous n'avions plus le temps. Déjà les autres filles du dortoir s'éveillaient. Je fus soulagée de constater que les jumelles et Artémis avaient bonne mine, malgré le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas bu de potion « régénératrice de sommeil ». Je m'en trouvais confortée dans ma décision de la partager avec Cerena et Astrée.

Il me sembla que les examens ne se déroulèrent pas trop mal. Les professeurs nous avaient mis la pression sans vergogne, alors que l'ensemble se révéla plutôt facile. Le surlendemain des parchemins furent placardées dans les couloirs, listant les élèves et annonçant s'ils étaient reçus ou non pour l'année suivante.

« McGonagall Minerva, Liv : admise en Deuxième année »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, de joie, et déjà d'appréhension en songeant à l'année qui m'attendait. Un peu plus tard, Artémis m'affirma que tous les premières années avaient été admis.

― Même Caliste Nott, questionnai-je en feintant l'affolement.

― Malheureusement. Alors c'était si difficile ces premiers examens ?

― Comme ça, sifflotai-je en mimant « les doigts dans le nez ».

Artémis éclata de rire. Je crus tout d'abord qu'elle s'amusait de ma blague, puis je remarquai dans ses yeux rieurs une marque de moquerie. Ma baguette à brûler qu'elle se fichait de moi.

― Ah Min', gloussa-t-elle joyeusement. C'était trop drôle de vous voir stresser, vous les premières années…

― Quoi ?

― C'est la coutume. On est tous passé par nos premiers exams à Poudlard, et on sait à quel point ils sont nazes. Même celui qui rend parchemin vierge est reçu pour sa seconde année ! Mais c'est trop poilant de voir les premières années s'angoisser, alors on ne vous dit rien.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un regard goguenard.

― Tu veux dire que j'ai paniqué pendant tout le mois, en m'imaginant déjà l'accès à Poudlard refusé pour l'année prochaine, alors que résultats n'auraient aucune influence sur mon admission ?

― C'est ça. Et pendant ce temps, tout Gryffondor se fendait la poire en vous voyant réviser d'arrache-pied.

Cette coutume était vraiment immonde, et je me sentais plus que jamais le dindon de la farce. Par chance, le soulagement d'être reçue en Deuxième année était encore trop puissant pour laisser place à de la colère ou de la honte. Je pris le parti de rire avec Artémis et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil joyeux en pouffant :

― Tu verras, toi aussi l'année prochaine tu vas bien te marrer quand les premières années se monteront le bourrichon pour une épreuve factice !

* * *

La semaine se termina très vite. A mon grand Dam, ce furent les Serdaigle qui remportèrent la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je les acclamais néanmoins avec admiration. Gryffondor n'était qu'en troisième position, et au repas Virgile n'hésita pas à rappeler qu'Artémis et moi avions fais perdre beaucoup de points au cours de l'année.

― La ferme Dubois, aboyèrent les jumelles.

Alaric Keitch posa son regard sur moi, sourit, et lança joyeusement :

― Quand il faut dénigrer tes copines de premières années on peut compter sur toi, Virgile, mais pour ce qui est de gagner des points…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, faisant monter un rire dans toute la tablée, tandis qu'Artémis s'écriait rageusement :

― Hé ho, je suis pas en première année !

Le lendemain, nous étions dans le Poudlard Express qui nous ramenait à Londres. Je m'étais installée dans le compartiment avec Artémis, Cerena, Astrée et les jumelles. Mes camarades de chambre en soi. Le front collé à la fenêtre, je regardai Poudlard disparaître au loin, avec comme un sentiment de tristesse qui m'étreignait le cœur.

Artémis me déconcentra, lançant malicieusement à la cantonade :

― Oh… L'école me manque déjà… Heureusement que je suis acceptée l'année prochaine, j'ai eu tellement peur pendant un mois entier. Qui suis-je ?

― C'est moi ? m'exclamai-je, interdite, tandis que les jumelles criaient mon nom.

Artémis me sourit, railleuse, et hocha la tête. Je ris, mi-figue, mi-raisin, et m'empressai d'annoncer en prenant une voix conspiratrice, jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi :

― Je sais de source sûre qu'il va se passer quelque chose cette nuit devant la bibliothèque, il faut qu'on y aille… Quoi, t'as la trouille ? T'inquiète biquette, ce pitre de concierge peut toujours courir pour nous attraper…

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Artémis. Je cherchais sur son visage une marque de vexe sans la trouver. Mon amie s'amusait tout simplement de mon imitation, sans s'en sentir froissée. Elle interrompit tout à coup les rires en clamant, se tordant les mains en même temps :

― Je… je… Excuse-moi, je… j'ai tellement p-peur des Serp… des Serp… des Serpentards… Tu ne v-veux pas m'aid… m'aider… ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Cerena, mortifiée, qui grimaça un sourire tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient. Les autres, sauf moi et Astrée. Nous échangeâmes un coup d'œil : elle était de mon avis. Cerena était très sensible aux moqueries, il fallait rectifier le tir avant que notre jeu ne devienne cruel.

Astrée réagit vivement : elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Artémis, puis sur moi. A son expression mauvaise, je crus qu'elle allait nous reprocher de lancer des jeux stupides, mais au contraire, elle glissa :

― Tous les malheurs de Gryffondor, c'est à cause d'elles… Elles ont fait perdre presque cent points à notre maison en une seule nuit ! Et après on s'étonne de ne pas gagner le tournoi des Quatre Maisons ! C'est leur faute, leur faute !

― Virgile Dubois !

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux jumelles pour se lever et nous faire une imitation gestuelle de Maddey Ollerton. Puis Artémis refit Heinrich lorsqu'il « se prenait pour le chef des Gryffondor », ensuite vint le tour de Neil, d'Alaric, et tandis que les filles riaient, moi j'étais soulagée. Au moins nos moqueries n'atteignaient personne directement, et nous ne nous tirions plus dans les pattes.

Au terminus, nous passâmes aux « au revoir ». Il y eut de tous les genres. Du très bref avec les jumelles qui me tapotèrent l'épaule en minaudant malicieusement :

― Embrasse ton frérot pour nous, Minnie.

L'amical avec Astrée qui m'embrassa sur les deux joues en me souhaitant de bonnes vacances.

― Tu m'écriras ? m'enquis-je en posant ma valise sur le quai.

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire forcé.

― Impossible. De toute façon on se retrouve dans deux mois.

Puis il y eut la séparation émouvante avec Cerena, qui m'étreignit, se cramponnant à moi de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pipa pas un mot, et pourtant, son étreinte en disait long sur l'amitié qu'elle avait pour moi.

Et enfin, Artémis me salua en dernière. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et me tapa dans la main en guise d'au revoir.

― Toi, tu vas voir ce qui nous attend l'année prochaine. On va défier le règlement de Poudlard en duel, et t'inquiète qu'il va morfler.

Je répliquai en étouffant ma tristesse dans un éclat de rire :

― En commençant par être les premières filles à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch.

Elle me tira la langue et tourna les talons. Je savais qu'elle détestait lorsque Astrée et moi défendions la cause féminine, et clamions notre droit d'accéder au Quidditch. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et agita la main en criant :

― Cause toujours tu m'intéresses.

Je ris toute seule, bientôt rejointe par mes frères. Comme à leur habitude, Firmin semblait boudeur, et Hadrien souriait. C'était bon de se retrouver entre nous, me surpris-je à songer.

― Maman est là-bas, nous informa Firmin en pointant son doigt vers l'entrée de la gare.

― Allons la rejoindre.

Et Hadri, déjà chargé de sa propre valise empoigna la mienne de sa main libre et l'envoya souplement sur son épaule en me souriant. Nous commencions à avancer lorsqu'il me glissa :

― Au fait Min', on a un secret à te confier.

― Je t'écoute.

Firmin objecta vivement :

― Non, Hadri, non ! Maman nous a fermement dit qu'elle voulait lui annoncer elle-même.

― Firmin, tais-toi, suppliai-je en le maudissant.

― Depuis quand on a des cachotteries les uns envers les autres, frérot ? s'esclaffa Hadrien. Min' a bien le droit de savoir, sinon ça risque de lui faire un choc quand elle l'apprendra de maman.

Firmin soupira, signe qu'il abdiquait. Maman n'était plus très loin, et sans nous concerter nous ralentîmes. Je geignis :

― Alors, c'est quoi ce secret ?

― Promets-nous de ne pas dire à M'man qu'on te l'a révélé…

― Evidemment, rugis-je en haussant la voix.

Je savais qu'il me faisait mariner volontairement. Il sourit tandis que je trépignais littéralement. Maman nous fit un signe enjoué et ouvrit ses bras. Hadrien me glissa alors :

― Eh bien… Tu vas être fiancée.

Je sentis alors le monde s'écrouler tout autour de moi. Fiancée…

**FIN DU TOME I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Et voila 1/7 des Chroniques de McGonagall accompli. Dites-vous bien, lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a) que sans vous je n'en serais pas là. Je suis soulagée d'avoir fini la première année, mais un peu comme Min', je pense déjà à la Deuxième année avec joie et un peu d'appréhension si ça ne plait plus du tout… Et si ça peut vous faire plaisir, les trois chapitres prochains sont déjà écrit, je n'attends que vos encouragements pour les poster !  
**


End file.
